Enemy Within
by ArtieFanFiction
Summary: Tony is assaulted! But what is the real reason behind this and how will it affect the rest of the team, but most especially Gibbs? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary : **_

_**Tony is assaulted! **__**But what is the real reason behind this and how will it affect the rest of the team, but most especially Gibbs? Read to find out...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own them but I do love them.**_

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Here's a new story that refused to wait to be published. **_

_**As always reviews are always welcome. Enjoy…….**_

--------------------------------------------------------

"DiNozzo, McGee, David didn't I tell you to leave a half hour ago?" Gibbs growled as he walked back into the bullpen. The team had been working around the clock for the last 4 days. But finally the case was solved. The perpetrator was behind bars and the victim's family could bury their beloved Petty Officer knowing that justice had been served.

"Mm Boss I just need to…" McGee started to say, but Gibbs' glare made him change his mind.

"See you on Monday, Boss." McGee said instead as he grabbed his bag and headed for the elevator. Gibbs hid the smirk that flashed across his face before turning to look at Ziva.

"Okay. I will also say goodnight now." Ziva said knowing that Gibbs just wanted them to take a break after the long and difficult week.

"Come on Tony. Let's go home." Ziva said as she moved to stand in front of his desk.

Tony looked up, just as Gibbs raised an eyebrow and McGee's jaw dropped open.

"What?" Ziva asked noting their reaction.

"Is that an invitation to your place or are you inviting yourself to mine? And what exactly did you have in mind? Dinner for two followed by dessert and then maybe breakfast?" Tony grinned as he leaned back in his chair and looked Ziva up and down suggestively.

"Tony, don't forget that I can torture you without even touching you!" Ziva growled.

"Yeah I know you can…" But Tony was thinking of a very different kind of torture from the one Ziva was alluding too.

"Ouch!" DiNozzo shouted as Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head.

"Go home, and don't either of you even think about breaking Rule No 12." That said Gibbs grabbed his coat and followed Ziva to the elevator.

Tony took a few more minutes to finish his report and then he picked up his NCIS jacket and backpack and made his way out of the building. On his way home he noticed a white sedan pulled over on the side of the road, its bonnet lifted and a sexy pair of long legs standing next to it.

_Well I'm not one to leave a damsel in distress. Especially one that's so hot._

"Thank you for pulling over. You're the first car I've seen in the late 5 minutes." The pretty blonde cooed.

"You know, it's not safe for a beautiful young lady like yourself to be out alone at this time of night. So what seems to be the problem?" Tony asked a sexy grin on his lips.

"It seems to have overheated or something and now I can't get it to start." She grinned back as she led Tony to the open bonnet. She leaned in to look at the engine, giving Tony an excellent view of her nicely rounded butt.

_Oh Boy. I need to take you home with me! _Tony thought his hand aching to caress her curves.

When she turned her head to look at him, her generous cleavage peeked out of her lowly buttoned blouse. The creamy globes were almost too much for him to bear, but somehow he pulled himself together.

Clearing his throat, he suggested, "Let me take a look. I'll just grab my flash light."

"Oh I have one in my truck." She said as she straightened up and moved to the back of her car. She opened the trunk and moved a step back allowing Tony to lean into the trunk. Then she leaned into him, her hands running up his back, the front of her body pressed flush against his back. Tony grinned as he planned a night of sexual delight.

"I'm sorry!" She said as her hand reached into his hair.

"Don't be!" Tony whispered huskily, enjoying the sensation of her fingers caressing his skull. That was until she grabbed a fist full of his hair and whispered, "I think you'll feel differently in the morning."

Before he could react, she pulled his head to the side, exposing his neck. Tony thought she was going to kiss him and that maybe she was just an aggressive, domineering type of lover. By when he felt a sharp sting at the base of his neck he realized just how wrong he was.

_Boss, I screwed up again,_ Tony lamented as he fell forward into the truck of her car, his body paralyzed.

_Yeah, I screwed up big time_, he re-affirmed as his world spiraled into blackness.

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for chapter 1.**_

_**Let me have your thoughts and I promise to update soon…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the fabulous reviews. You guys are great.**_

_**Here's another quick Chapter.**_

_**Enjoy and Review ASAP….Thanks!**_

--------------------------------------------------

It was Monday morning and Gibbs was already on his 2nd cup of coffee. McGee looked at Ziva and then rolled his eyes towards Tony's empty desk, silently asking her where their senior field agent was. Ziva shrugged her shoulders indicating that she didn't know.

"If neither of you knows, why don't you give him a call and invite him to join us!" Gibbs growled without looking up from his computer screen.

"I'll call his apartment, Boss." McGee stated as he picked up his phone.

"I will try his mobile." Ziva confirmed, picking up her handset.

"He's not answering, Boss." McGee said. Gibbs glared at him before turning to look at Ziva.

"Nothing Gibbs. His mobile phone's off." Ziva advised.

_DiNozzo, where the hell are you?_ Gibbs wondered a prickling of unease rippling up his spine.

"Keep trying." Gibbs replied as he dumped his empty coffee cup into the bin next to his desk.

"I'm going out for more coffee and when I get back, DiNozzo better be here!" Gibbs growled as he headed for the elevator.

"Why does Tony alway do this? He has a rough weekend and leaves us to deal with a grunchy Gibbs." Ziva complained.

"I think you mean, grumpy Gibbs." McGee said as he also wondered about Tony's behaviour.

_Are you deliberately trying to get onto Gibbs bad side Tony? But why?_ McGee pondered as he called Tony's numbers again and left messages for him to call the office.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Sir." A blonde woman with sexy long legs spoke calmly over the phone. She was hiding in the stairwell of Tony's building watching his apartment.

"Speak Sonia dear." The man ordered.

"Agent DiNozzo's unlocked and violated aparment has just been discovered by the apartment block's junior reception clerk. And he will probably be calling Agent Gibbs within the next few minutes." Sonia smiled.

"Good. That means that things are progressing on schedule." The man triumphantly grinned.

"Yes sir. What would you like me to do next?" She asked, already knowing the next stage of plan but needing her boss' permission to proceed.

"Play the loving new girlfriend and get close to Gibbs. I want to hear all about his anxiety and anguish over his favourite Agent's injuries. DiNozzo will not be any problem so long as you administer the drug every 8 hours. Oh, keep an eye on that NCIS ME. If he picks up on the needle marks and starts becoming curious that could pose a problem for us." The man said.

"Do not worry, Sir. I bashed Tony's head pretty badly and there is now an open wound where the needle marks once were. I also took the liberty of breaking 2 ribs and bruising his back to cover up the other things we did to him." She replied with a smile.

"Good, you know that you an invaluable asset to me don't you Sonia." The man crooned.

"Yes sir. I only regret that I may have to sleep with DiNozzo as this charade plays out, instead of sleeping with and pleasuring you." Sonia lamented, her words arousing the old man on the other side of the line.

"My dear, once Gibbs has searched Tony's apartment, you must connect the web cam so that I can watch you as you work so … hard for me. You will have to do everything to convince Tony and his colleagues that you are his girlfriend and that includes letting him use your body." The old man explained.

"Yes Sir. No one will doubt how much 'in love' I am with Tony." Sonia replied with conviction.

"Good. Now you must play the role of nursemaid and remain close to Tony without arousing anyone's suspicions. Remember to re-enforce all that we have done this weekend. I want Tony to hate Gibbs as much I do. Then he will do exactly as we want him to do." The man sneered.

"Have no fear, Sir. Everything will be done as you wish. I must go now, before Gibbs arrives. Good bye Sir. I will call back this evening." Sonia said as she ended the call.

As she saw Johnny walking intoTony's apartment, his voice stressed, Sonia moved away from the fire-escape and prepared for the biggest acting role of her life.

---------------------------------------------------

Gibbs returned to the office, his anger rising when he realized that Tony had still not arrived. As he sat down at his desk, his phone started ringing.

"Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs, Are you Tony's boss?" a young man hesitantly asked.

"I am. Who are you?" Gibbs asked the same unease from earlier rippling though him.

"I'm Johnny. I work in Tony's building. Sir… I think…" Johnny hesitated.

"What is it Johnny?" Gibbs asked as McGee and Ziva stared at him.

"I think you'd better get over here, to Tony's apartment, I mean. The .. The doors unlocked ... and the place is a mess." Johnny replied.

"And Tony, Where is he?" Gibbs asked, opening his drawer to retrieve his badge and gun.

"I don't know. He could be inside. Should I check?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, stay on the line and check?" Gibbs instructed him.

"Ohhhh!" Johnny gasped.

"What is it, Johnny?" Gibbs growled.

"Oh God!" Johnny moaned.

"Johnny, damn it. What's wrong?" Gibbs raised his voice, causing Ziva and McGee to stand up at approach his desk.

"Tony, his not moving and …and there's blood …. So much blood! Sir, I ... I need to hang up. I need to ... call 911." Johnny said as he hung up.

"Damn it, grab your gear and get Ducky!" Gibbs shouted as he all but ran to the elevator.

"What's wrong, Gibbs?" Ziva asked as she ran after Gibbs.

"Where're we going and what was that about Tony?" McGee asked as he followed Ziva to the elevator.

"Tony's in his apartment, unconscious and bleeding." Gibbs stated as the elevator dinged.

_DiNozzo, Damn it, why do these things always happen to you? _Gibbs questioned as he held his emotions tightly in check.

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note :**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**In the next chapter Gibbs and the team arrive at Tony's apartment angry and worried about the extent of his injuries. And they of course get to meet the lovely Sonia…..**_

_**So stay tuned and review soon… Thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the amazing reviews!**_

_**Here's the next installment. Enjoy and Review soon… Thanks!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sonia waited until Johnny exited Tony's apartment looking thoroughly shaken up.

"Hi Johnny, is Tony inside?" She asked as she walked up to Johnny startling him.

"Ms Sonia, Tony's … mmm he is …" Johnny stuttered and stammered.

"What is it Johnny? You're scaring me. Where's Tony?" Sonia asked, her chest rising and falling rapidly under her sheer and almost transparent blouse. Johnny's eyes honed in on her ample cleavage and for a moment he forgot all about Tony as he imagined leaning forward and kissing the tops of her breasts.

"Johnny!" Sonia shouted, snapping him out of his musings.

"Sorry Ms Sonia. I think you should come with me while we wait for the paramedics and Agent Gibbs to arrive." Johnny replied as he moved to take her arm and lead her away from Tony's apartment.

"Paramedics! Oh no, what's happened? Tony!!!" Sonia called out in alarm as she pulled away from Johnny and ran into the apartment. She smirked for a second as she took in the destruction she had wrath. Then playing the terrified lover she called out again, "Oh God Tony! Where are you?"

"Ms Sonia… you shouldn't…."

"Tony!" Sonia gasped as she kneeled next to Tony's prone body. He had lost more blood then she had expected. She poked and prodded him as she wondered _he should have been stirring by now. What the hell's taking him so long to wake up? What if I hit him too hard and what if that leads to complications? Hell no, Sir will kill me if I've messed this up. _

Just then running footfalls were heard on the stairway leading up to Tony's floor.

"Agent Gibbs?" Johnny questioned as a silver haired man appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs asked as he brushed past Johnny.

"In his bedroom, Sir. The paramedics should be here any moment." Johnny called out as Ziva, McGee and Ducky rushed past him.

When Gibbs entered Tony's room he was taken aback by the blonde bombshell kneeling at Tony's side. She was wearing a sheer cream blouse, a short navy blue skirt and navy blue stiletto heels. Her thick blonde hair hung down her back, stopping at her waist. She had tears running down her face as she caressed Tony's shoulder murmuring, "Tony, please baby. Please wake up. Oh God Tony. How did this happen?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Tony heard the female voice calling out to him. But he wanted to get away from it.

_She's evil! She's going to hurt me again! What? What did she do to me? Oh God! I can't remember!_

Then another voice intruded in his mind. It was an older man and he was hidden in the shadows.

He asked, _"What's your mission Agent Anthony DiNozzo?"_

_To cause Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs so much pain, that he will beg me to kill him!_

"_Yes. That is your mission!"_ The old man concurred.

_No! What's happening? Gibbs, help me! _Tony begged in his unconscious state.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Tony, baby. Wake up. Please Tony!" Sonia moaned noting Tony's eyes moving erratically under his eye lids. _Finally you're waking up!_

Gibbs moved into the room a second later and kneeled next to his fallen agent.

"Who are you?" The blonde apprehensively asked as she moved slightly away while still maintaining her hold on Tony's shoulder.

_Special Agent Gibbs! So we finally meet and so the fun begins. _Sonia was hard pressed to maintain the façade of distraught lover as she thought about all that was still to come.

Gibbs just glared are her and didn't answer. Something about her irritated him but he couldn't place his finger on it. Maybe it was just that she was a stranger, an outsider and she was sitting next to a member of his, Gibbs' family, trying to offer comfort to a man that was the closest thing Gibbs had to a son.

_Yeah, that must be what's bugging me!_

As soon as McGee and Ziva entered the room, Gibbs indicated with a nod of his head that he wanted the blonde woman removed from the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sonia shouted as McGee and Ziva grasped her arms and hurled her to her feet.

"Who are you? Are you going to hurt Tony again?" Sonia moaned, appearing to be terrified.

McGee and Ziva looked from her to each other and then to Tony. McGee swallowed deeply before looking back at the blonde woman. Ziva continued to stare at Tony, trying to assess his injuries from a visual examination.

_Anthony DiNozzo, the most injury prone man I have ever had the pleasure of working with… Tony, hold on!_

"We work with Agent DiNozzo. We just need to ask you a few questions while Dr Mallard takes a look at him." McGee explained.

"No. Tony needs me now. I can't leave him." Sonia insisted, crocodile tears rolling down her face as she started to struggle.

"You will either walk out of this room with us or you will be carried out. The choice is yours and it needs to be made within the next 2 seconds." Ziva growled, her fear for her injured and unconscious partner colouring her voice.

Sonia shrugged and then allowed Ziva and McGee to lead her away. All the while she kept her eyes on Gibbs and grinned internally as Gibbs' eyes flashed with what could only be described as intense pain and fury.

"Ducky, talk to me!" Gibbs growled as he placed two fingers against Tony's neck. When a steady pulse beat against his fingers he let out a sigh of relief.

Tony relaxed as Gibbs' voice reached out to him. _I'm safe! Gibbs is here. He's got my six!_

"He obviously has severe head trauma, aggravated by significant blood loss. Hold this to that wound Jethro." Ducky ordered as he handed a crumpled shirt to Gibbs. Gibbs cursed as blood seeped through the fabric of the shirt and stained his fingers. Tony tensed as pressure was applied to his wound.

"Oh Anthony, your lower back's badly bruised and I won't be surprised if your kidneys have suffered some kind of trauma. Jethro lets turn him over, slowly." Ducky instructed.

As they turned Tony over, a sharp moan escaped his lips.

"Tony, can you hear me?" Gibbs asked anxiously waiting for Tony's eyes to open.

"_Mmmmm Boss!"_ Tony moaned as his breathing became shallow.

"Tony, you with me?" Gibbs asked, his one hand applying pressure to the wound while the other tapped on Tony's cheek.

"_Yes_ ... _No…. argh…..my head!"_ Tony cried out as his eyes fluttered open only to snap shut a second later.

"It's okay Anthony. Help's on the way. Can you tell me where else it hurts? "Ducky asked as he patted down Tony's chest and side.

As Tony gasped, cringing away in terror, Ducky stopped and examined his side more closely.

"Anthony I'm afraid you have at least two or three broken ribs." Ducky added to the list of injuries. But the pain was just too intense and it pushed Tony over the edge into unconsciousness once again.

"Tony? Tony!" Gibbs called out fear flooding his system.

"Jethro, his just passed out from the pain. It's the best thing for him right now." Ducky explained as he placed a hand on Gibbs' shoulder and noted the fury and fear in Gibbs' eyes.

Just then the paramedics rushed into the apartment. After pushing Gibbs and Ducky out of the way they got Tony hooked up to an IV line and wrapped the wound at the base of his skull. Then they strapped a back brace into position to stabilize his broken ribs and bruised kidneys, before wheeling him out of the apartment. Tony remained unconscious throught all of this.

"Ducky, go with him and call me the minute you have any news. I want you to collect whatever evidence you can off Tony's body and get his clothes back to the lab so that Abby can process it. I need answers to what happened here and the evidence will have to speak if Tony can't." Gibbs growled.

Ducky nodded and followed the paramedics out of the apartment. Gibbs squeezed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a second.

_DiNozzo, you better pull through this else I'll kill you myself!_

Then he made his way to the living room where McGee and Ziva were questioning Johnny and Sonia.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Next chapter sees Gibbs questioning Sonia and Tony being treated in hospital.**_

_**So stay tuned and review soon… Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews and I'm sorry for the long delay in updating.**__**But I promise to give this story more attention with immediate effect.**_

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review ASAP….Thanks!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tony heard the sound of sirens blaring and it caused his head ache to intensify. At the same time he felt trapped, crowded and unable to breathe. Nothing made sense, but all be knew was that he had to survive and to survive he needed to fight no matter how bad the pain was.

So when he felt hands moving over his body attaching cold sticky pads to his aching side, he reacted by shoving the intruder violently away and sitting up.

"Anthony, calm down." Ducky called out placing a hand on Tony's shoulder intending to push him down. Tony reacted impulsively arcing his forearm into the air and hitting Ducky's hand away. Taken by surprise, Ducky didn't react fast enough and his wrist hit into the side of the ambulance.

"_Owe!"_ Ducky gasped as he gripped his injured wrist, which he was sure was broken, between his fingers.

"Get away from me!" Tony shouted as he glared at Ducky and the paramedic in turn.

"Agent DiNozzo please calm down. You're in an ambulance on your way to Bethesda. You have a head wound and a few fractured ribs. Now I'm going to help you lie back okay. I promise I'm not going to hurt you." The paramedic spoke calmly and in an even tone as he reached for Tony.

Tony blinked once, twice, his vision completely blurred. Then without warning his body went limp and he fell backwards onto the gurney.

"Anthony!" Ducky called out in concern.

"_Ooowwweee_, _Ducky? … What? … Damn it! …Pain!"_ Tony growled as he held onto his head feeling like a storm was raging in it.

"Anthony, just relax?" Ducky advised as he placed his injured wrist on to his lap and reached out to Tony.

"_Argh … my head!_ It's exploding… Ducky, make it … stop! … _Please!_" Tony cried out as he grabbed Ducky's jacket and glared at him before collapsing again.

The paramedic injected a dose of Paracetamol into the IV line to help with the pain. There was nothing stronger that he could give Tony until his condition was fully diagnosed.

_Anthony what is wrong with you? I've seen you injured numerous times but I've never known you to react so… violently, especially towards your friends! _

Ducky was very worried about Tony.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you, my name's Sonia Peterson. I met Tony a few weeks ago and we've become really close." Sonia repeated her story for Gibbs' benefit.

"When was the last time you saw Tony?" Gibbs asked.

Johnny had been taken out of the apartment and McGee was busy getting the apartment surveillance tapes from him.

"On Friday. He came over to my place for a late dinner and then we made love before he left. I was out of town the rest of the weekend and only just returned this morning." Sonia said as she sat back and crossed her legs causing her skirt to ride up her thigh.

"Did you speak to Tony over the weekend?" Gibbs questioned ignoring her exposed flesh.

"No, but I called him on Saturday evening and Sunday midday. He didn't answer and he didn't call back. That's why I came to see him this morning to make sure that he was okay. But…. but … he wasn't! Oh God… who would want … to hurt Tony…." Sonia moaned in an excellent imitation of a distressed lover.

Gibbs' anger rose as he realized that Tony had been in trouble the whole weekend and none of them knew about this.

_How the hell could we not have known!_

"I need to get to the hospital. I need to see that Tony's okay! Please Agent Gibbs." Sonia pleaded, tear streaking down her face.

_I have to administer the next dose soon or Tony will start going into withdrawal and react sooner then we need him to._

"We're not done yet." Gibbs replied and Sonia's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Okay, but can I at least use the bathroom?" Sonia sniffed as she dabbed her eyes.

"Go!" Gibbs said. As Sonia walked past him she made sure that her breasts brushed his arm. Gibbs reacted instantly, with disgust.

"Keep an eye on her, Agent Lee." Gibbs ordered before moving back to Tony's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sonia opened the tap in the bathroom and quickly whipped out her phone.

"Sir, Gibbs is here and you would have loved his reaction. But I have a bit of a problem."

"Gibbs is holding you for further questioning?" the old man stated.

"Yes, Sir." Sonia replied

"So predictable."

"Sir, someone needs to give Tony the next shot."

"It's all taken care of. You keep Jethro occupied while Tony experiences some more, shall we say, _discomfort."_ The old man laughed.

"As you wish, Sir. I will call later with an update." Sonia smiled as she hung up. Then she cleaned her face and reapplied her makeup before leaving the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Speak to me, Ziva." Gibbs ordered upon entering Tony's room.

"His DVD player, TV set and laptop are lying broken on the floor." Ziva said as she came to stand next to Gibbs.

"His wallet and watch are on the dresser." Ziva continued as she and Gibbs walked around the room.

"The apartment's been deliberately trashed." Gibbs growled.

"Yes, to lead us on a wild hen chase." Ziva concurred.

"Goose chase, Ziva." McGee corrected as he walked into the room.

"What did Johnny have to say?" Gibbs asked as he looked over the room and pictured how Tony had been attacked.

"He confirmed that Sonia's been over a few times in the last two weeks. He didn't see Tony since Friday morning and when he was doing his rounds this morning he was surprised to find Tony's apartment door ajar."

"What did the surveillance tapes reveal?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing." McGee hesitantly replied.

"What do you mean nothing?" Gibbs growled as he whirled on McGee, standing in his personal space.

"Boss, nothing was recorded this weekend from Friday 7pm. The technicians are checking the system but according to Johnny they have been having problems with the surveillance equipment."

Gibbs just glared at McGee causing his to stutter, "But I'll log into the traffic department's mainframe and pull up the road surveillance tapes to see if there's anything we can use."

"Go." Gibbs ordered.

"On it Boss." McGee replied as he rushed out of the room.

"Gibbs, the only motive I can see here is revenge." Ziva voiced what Gibbs was thinking.

"Get back to the office and go through all Tony's old files." Gibbs said

"And see whose been released from prison and who may have threatened Tony in the past. That's going to be a long list." Ziva completed.

"So what you waiting for?" Gibbs growled as he walked out of the room.

_Tony'll be okay Gibbs. He's like a cat with 9 lives and he won't let a little head ache keep him down for too long._

---------------------------------------------------------

Anthony was reacting very strangely, coherent and lucid one moment and wild and disorientated the next.

At the ER, he attacked the Doctors forcing them to restrain him. With a head injury they couldn't risk sedating him and his reaction led the doctors to speculate on the possibility of cranial haemorrhaging.

"Anthony, what…." Ducky asked as he held his hurt wrist against his chest.

"_Gibbs … Gibbs…. Help me."_ Tony repeated over and over as if in a trance.

A second later his whole body tensed and he growled, _"If you want to live to see tomorrow's sunrise you'd better untie me now!"_

Ducky turned away and pulled out his cell phone.

"Gibbs." Gibbs answered as he entered the living room where Agent Lee and Sonia were sitting.

"Jethro, you need to get to Bethesda now!" Ducky ordered. The tone of his voice made Gibbs' steps falter. Sonia hid her smirk behind a tissue as she observed a myriad of emotions flash in Gibbs' eyes.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked dread making his blood run cold.

"Tony's ……"

"What is it? Did something happen to Tony?" Sonia cried as she stood up and made to move towards Gibbs. Agent Lee forced her to sit down again.

"Ducky?" Gibbs shouted apprehension making his voice sharp.

"_Hold him down…" _

"Oh God!" Ducky exclaimed as he watched Tony's body jerk and spasm uncontrollably.

"_His convulsing…"_

"_Aaaahhhhh!"_ Tony cried out in agony and his head felt like it was splitting apart.

"Ducky? Damn it! What's happening?" Gibbs growled in terror, the doctors and nurses' frantic words and Tony's cries reaching his ear.

Sonia wished that she had set up the webcam so that her Boss could have seen the distress in Gibbs' face and the slight trembling of his hands.

"_15cc of Depakote stat!"_

"Jethro … Something's very wrong with Anthony." Ducky stuttered.

"_Argh!"_ Tony gasped as hundreds of bright white lights flashed in front of his eyes, increasing the pain in his head tenfold and causing him to start hyperventilating.

"_10cc Diazepam. He's going into respiratory distress. Move it people!"_

"I'm on my way. Ducky, keep him safe!" Gibbs growled as he left the apartment at a run.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**What have they done to Tony and how is Gibbs going to handle whatever it is?**_

_**Stay tuned to find out…. And Review ASAP…. Thanks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for all the great review. I really appreciate them. **_

_**Here's the next installment… Enjoy and Review soon… Thanks! **_

-----------------------------------------------------

Gibbs tore through the ER looking for Tony. As he passed the nurses stationed he demanded that they take him to Tony immediately.

"Jethro, over here." Ducky called out from a cubicle facing the nurses' station.

Gibbs turned around and stared at Ducky. He was sitting on a bed while a male nurse attended to his hand. Next to him was a clear bag containing Tony's bloody clothes.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked as he moved closer and noted the swelling and angry purple bruises on Ducky's wrist.

"Anthony was disorientated in the ambulance and he attacked the paramedic and me." Ducky stated as he winced.

"What? How bad is it?" Gibbs asked in shock as he placed a comforting hand on Ducky's shoulder.

"Luckily it's just a sprain which should heal in about 3 weeks time." Ducky replied as the nurse finished wrapping his wrist and putting it into a sling. Then the nurse gave him a shot for pain before leaving them alone.

"Where's Tony now?" Gibbs asked as he looked around the ER.

"His been taken to Radiology for a CAT scan. His doctors are worried that his head injury may have led to cranial oedema or hemorrhaging. Once they know what is wrong, they will know how to treat him. Jethro he had to be restrained and sedated because he started convulsing and as you know sedation is not recommended for head injury patients." Ducky stated.

"Ducky what are you getting at?" Gibbs growled as his need to see Tony was driving him crazy.

"Jethro, Anthony could end up in a coma." Ducky replied.

------------------------------------------------------

As Nurse Peter Jackson wheeled Tony into the elevator, he made sure that they were alone. Once the elevator doors closed, Peter removed his cell phone from his pocket and quickly dialed his boss' number.

"Sir, should I administer the next dose?" Peter asked.

"Yes, it is overdue and we don't want the game to be over before it even starts." The old man on the other end of the line responded.

"Yes, Sir." Peter replied.

"I want him to lash out at Gibbs within the next 12 hours. Make it happen." The old man ordered.

"How severe should it be, Sir?" Peter asked.

"Oh, a bloody nose or something. It must appear unintentional, just the reaction of a poor disorientated soul. Do not give him a second dose until then. The withdrawal symptoms will help to make his reaction more credible." the old man smiled.

"Yes, Sir. I will call you later with an update." Peter replied as he hung up.

"Anthony, Are you listening to me? _CYPRUS!_" Peter stated close to Tony's ear.

"_Mmm_." Tony replied, his body tensing and his eyes shooting open.

"Anthony DiNozzo, what is your mission?" Peter whispered into Tony's ear.

_"__To cause Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs so much pain, that he will beg me to kill him!__" _Tony murmurred.

"Good boy!"

"Anthony, Gibbs wants to hurt you. You must hurt him first! You must target his face. Do you understand?" Peter whispered.

_"Yes, target his face!"_ Tony repeated.

"Good." Peter replied and then he applied pressure to a point on Tony's neck. A second later Tony was once again semi-conscious.

Peter grinned and removed a syringe from his pocket.

"Agent DiNozzo, your blood samples have already been sent to the lab, so now I can give you your next dose of happy meds. Enjoy!" Peter laughed as he plunged the needle into Tony's IV line and emptied the contents.

Tony's body reacted immediately to the drug as a sense of euphoria washed over him making all his aches and pains disappear.

------------------------------------------------------

Ducky and Gibbs had been waiting in the ER waiting room for over 45 minutes and Gibbs was starting to feel like a caged lion.

He had called Abby to came and collect Tony's clothes and to start processing them. She had rushed into the waiting room, all hysterical and worried and he had known that she would need some kind of reassurance and comfort from him. But he was just too wound up and didn't even hug her. The hurt he had seen in her eyes had nearly torn him apart. She had kissed Ducky on his cheek, grabbed the bag with Tony's stuff and rushed out of the room without a second glance at Gibbs.

_I'm a Bastard! Damn it, I'm sorry Abby but right now I can only concentrate on one person and that's Tony. _

Gibbs couldn't sit down and he couldn't stand the waiting any longer. He had downed 5 cups of what the hospital mistakenly called coffee and that had worsened his mood giving him a headache. Ducky just observed him, knowing that there was nothing that he could say that would make Gibbs feel better.

A few moments later, Gibbs' phone started ringing.

"Gibbs!"

"Boss, I have the traffic department's tapes. They show Tony's car arriving at his apartment block at 2:14am on Saturday morning. His car didn't leave again for the rest of the weekend." McGee informed Gibbs.

"Get Abby to process his car." Gibbs replied.

"But Boss it was in the parking lot the whole weekend." McGee made the mistake of questioning Gibbs.

"Just do it. Also trace Sonia's car and search her apartment. Now put Ziva on." Gibbs growled indicating that the conversation was over.

"Gibbs, a Nathan Bennet and his brother George Bennet we released from Baltimore State Penitentiary 2 weeks ago. Tony arrested them for drug trafficking in '99." Ziva informed Gibbs.

"Find them and bring them in for questioning. What else do you have?" Gibbs asked relieved that they may have finally gotten a break.

"One Roman Grady was also released 12 days ago and Tony had taken him down for pimping teenage girls. I'll find him and bring him in too. We're also holding Sonia and Johnny and doing back ground checks on both of them. So far everything checks out." Ziva replied.

"Keep me posted." Gibbs stated as he hung up inevitably missing Ziva's next question, "How's Tony doing?"

Two minutes later the door to the waiting room opened and a Doctor and nurse walked in.

"Are you here for Agent DiNozzo?" The Doctor asked.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked as he came to stand right in front of the Doctor.

The doctor looked from Gibbs to Ducky and then suggested, "Maybe we should all sit down."

"I don't want to sit down!" Gibbs growled fear racing through his veins.

_DiNozzo you better be stable and on the road to recovery or so help me God I'll break your neck, _Gibbs mentally threatened.

"Jethro, sit down!" Ducky ordered and Gibbs looked at him before turning and leaning against the wall.

"He is just very concerned about his Senior Field Agent. Please proceed, Doctor." Ducky urged.

"I'm afraid Agent DiNozzo has multiple injuries. The trauma to his back has left his kidneys bruised and we are now concerned that he could develop a kidney infection as the surrounding tissue is already inflamed. We have inserted a catheter to monitor his urine output which will be tested every hour. This is the quickest way to trace any infection. He also has 3 fractured ribs and his convulsions led to one of them snapping completely. We have wrapped his ribs and it will take about 5 weeks to heal. Needless to say, he will be in quiet a bit of pain for the next few days." The doctor stated and Ducky nodded his head in agreement.

"What about his head injury?" Gibbs asked.

"That's complicated." The Doctor replied.

"How so?" Ducky asked as he looked from Gibbs to the doctor.

Gibbs glared at the doctor indicating that it he didn't continue with an explanation, he would likely pick him up and shake it out of him.

"The injury is centered around the part of the brain that controls memory and muscle reflexes. That explains his convulsions. What we are concerned about is the oedema which is putting added pressure on the brain. If the pressure continues to build, it could affect his memory, long and short term and it will affect his reflexes. We are giving him meds to manage the swelling but if he doesn't respond we will have to look at brain surgery. I must warn you that any swelling around the brain could cause irreparable damage."

Gibbs took in everything the doctor said and he decided, _DiNozzo, the swelling will subside on its own and quickly and you will not … do you hear me … you will not have brain damage, permanent or otherwise! _

---------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note : _**

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter where Gibbs and Ducky go to see Tony and Tony "reacts" to them…. **_

_**It's going to be interesting so review and let me know how badly you want the next installment!!!! Thanks…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the fantastic reviews. I love them.**_

_**Here's the next chapter….. Enjoy & review ASAP….Thanks!**_

_**---------------------------------------------**_

_Tony was floating and everything was beautiful. The colours were bright and the fragrances were sweet and sensual. He felt so alive and his body tingled with energy. He was ready to jump up and down in joy._

_Jump!! No... I don't want to jump!_

"_Jump DiNozzo. What are you, chicken?" Gibbs' voice sneered._

"_Gibb, Boss, What do you mean?" Tony asked as he backed away from the edge of a cliff that had not been there a moment ago._

"_You bastard, you're useless and I can't wait to throw you off my team." Gibbs growled as he head slapped Tony so hard he almost snapped Tony's head off._

_What's happening? Everything was so beautiful and now it's all dark and filled with hate. And Gibbs… he's behaving like more of a Bastard then usual!_

"_Yes, Tony. We told you Gibbs hates you. He wants to see you fail. He's going make sure you fail." The old English voice called out to Tony._

"_Where are you? Who are you?" Tony called out as he now looked across the vast expense of a golden desert. The sun was too hot and he was dying of thirst._

_And then he was on his knees and Gibbs' hand was pulling sharply on his hair, tilting his head back._

"_Eat dirt. Because that's what you are to me. Dirt!" Gibbs laughed as he forced handfuls of hot, rough, dry sand into Tony's mouth._

"_Stop!" Tony mumbled as he struggled to breathe._

"_Boss… don't …" Tony gasped._

"_We told you he wants to kill you. Fight him Tony. Hurt him before he hurts you. Target his face. Target his face. Target his face." The English voice shouted as Tony's lips dripped with blood and his throat closed up._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ducky and Gibbs were finally allowed to see Tony. As they walked into the room, they found Tony gasping and gagging on the bed. He looked like he was having a seizure.

"Ducky, get his doctor." Gibbs ordered as he rushed to Tony's side.

_Target his face. He wants to hurt you. He hates you. Target his face._

"DiNozzo. Snap out of it! Come on!" Gibbs shouted, Tony's actions scaring the hell out of him.

Gibbs reached out to Tony, wanting to hold him and stop him from hurting himself. As soon as Tony felt the hand on his shoulder he knew that he had to react.

_Target his face. He wants to hurt you. Hurt him before he hurts you!_

"_Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Get away from me!" _Tony roared as his eyes shot open. He drew his right fist back as he grabbed Gibbs' collar with his left hand.

Gibbs knew that Tony wasn't himself. He thought that now that his eyes were open, he would calm down. He never took his eyes off Tony's as the rage in them shocked him.

So when he felt Tony's knuckles smash into his jaw, splitting his lip and propelling him sideways into the pedestal next to the bed, Gibbs could do nothing to stop his fall. As his head connected with the sharp edge of the pedestal, Gibbs cursed a second before blackness engulfed him.

"_Get away from me!"_ Tony growled as Nurse Peter Jackson quietly slipped into the room.

"CYPRUS! Shhh Tony. You did very well. Shhh. I'm going to make you feel better in no time at all." Peter cooed as he approached the bed.

He quickly gave Tony the next shot, making sure that it was only half the usual dose. He took a photo of Gibbs lying face down on the floor, blood marring his forehead and chin. Then he pressed the point at the base of Tony's neck before slipping out of the room.

Tony felt a sense of euphoria race through his veins. But it was fleeting. As he rolled onto his side, he grimaced. His whole body was aching and his head was pounding.

"_Aaaaaahhhhhhh_, what's wrong with me. My back and my head and my…." Tony moaned as he lifted the blanket and saw that his 'member' was wrapped in a bandage and it had a rubber tube running out of it.

"_Owe_ no! Why would they do that to me?" Tony groaned as he dropped the blanket. Then his gaze fell on the body lying prone on the floor.

"Gibbs? Oh my God Boss!" Tony started to panic as he noticed the amount of blood surrounding Gibbs' face. Tony moved his hands frantically around his bed just as the door to his room opened.

"Anthony….." Ducky's words died on his lips as he saw Gibbs on the floor.

"Agent DiNozzo, how are you feeling?" Nurse Walker asked as she approached the bed. At the same time Dr Stephenson and Ducky kneeled next to Gibbs and slowly turned him over. Nurse Walker opened a drawer and removed several cotton dressings, which she quickly handed to Ducky.

"I'm fine. But my … Boss. I just woke up and he … he was lying on the … floor, bleeding!" Tony moaned out, the pain in his head intensifying.

"Jethro, can you hear me?" Ducky asked as he placed the cotton dressing against Gibbs bleeding left temple. Dr Stephenson in the mean time took up Gibbs' wrist and checked his pulse. Then he gently lifted Gibbs' right eye lid and shone a penlight torch into his eye. His pupils remained dilated, indicating that he had suffered a concussion.

"Calm down, Agent DiNozzo. I'm going to give you something for the pain in a moment." Nurse Walker replied as she forced Tony to lie prone while she quickly noted his vitals. His heart beat was rapid and his pupils were slightly dilated. This was consistent with the shock he seemed to have experienced on finding his Boss unconscious.

"I'll be right back. Just keep up the pressure on that wound." Dr Stephenson instructed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tony asked Ducky as he turned and stared at Gibbs.

"I think he has a concussion. What happened, Anthony?" Ducky asked, angry that Jethro was lying hurt on the floor. At the same time Ducky knew that if Tony had done this it had been unintentional and probably as a result for of his head injury, so it wasn't fair to be angry at Tony.

"I don't know Ducky. I just woke up …. and saw him on the …. floor." Tony replied as he reached for his aching head. He was confused and he was in pain. He didn't even know what had happened to him and how he had ended up in hospital.

_What the hell's going on!_

"Agent DiNozzo this is going to help with the pain." Nurse Walker said as she administered a dose of schedule 5 painkiller via Tony's IV line.

Then she moved over to where Gibbs was on the floor and took his pulse again. It was steady and strong. She took another cotton dressing and gently wiped the blood from him chin to reveal a deep cut on the left side on his lower lip. She lifted Ducky's hand away from Gibbs' temple and replaced it with a clean dressing which she pressed firmly to the angry gash.

Tony watched from his bed, feeling helpless and confused. Then an image of himself, furious and raging, flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes as the image faded leaving him more confused then ever.

------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**More mayhem and confusion will follow in the next chapter.**_

_**So stay tuned and remember to Review ASAP….. Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for the great reviews. **_

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! And Review ASAP… Thanks! **_

------------------------------------------------------------

Dr Stephenson returned to Tony's room a few minutes later with an orderly. Then Ducky, Stephenson, Walker and the orderly lifted Gibbs onto a gurney and moved him into the room next to Tony's.

As Gibbs was settled on the bed, Ducky removed his cell phone from his pocket and called McGee. He explained that Gibbs' had been hurt and that Tony wasn't himself.

"What could have happened Ducky? Do you think someone could have made another attempt to hurt Tony and finding Boss in the room just startled them?" McGee questioned.

"I don't know Tim. What would Gibbs do in a situation like this?" Ducky wondered.

"He'd want the room to be processed, and he'd want a guard detail watching Tony. I'll organized the guards and be there in 30 minutes to process the room." McGee replied.

"Good Tim. Don't tell the Director or Abby anything yet. I don't think Jethro will take kindly to that." Ducky asked and McGee agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------

Tony went over the issues in his mind and came up empty again.

_What the hell happened?_ He questioned in anger as he reached over to the pedestal and grabbed the phone.

"Officer David." Ziva answered.

"Ziva, I need you get over to … to … I don't even know which hospital I'm in." Tony growled in frustration.

"You're at Bethesda. What's wrong Tony?" Ziva asked, Tony's confusions making her frown.

"Can you came over and tell me what's … what's going on. I … I don't … remember anything." Tony reluctantly admitted.

"I'll be over in a short while and I'll bring Sonia with me." Ziva replied.

"Sonia… Who's Sonia?" Tony asked, the name was familiar but he didn't have a face to go with it.

"Your new girlfriend. The long legged, pretty blonde. She _is_ your girlfriend, right Tony?' Ziva asked, an inkling of doubt entering her mind.

"I … I don't know. Everything's a bit fuzzy right now. But I guess if she says she's my girlfriend then she probably is. Can you just get here soon?" Tony almost pleaded.

"Okay Tony. But aren't Gibbs and Ducky there now?" Ziva asked, thoroughly puzzled by Tony's words. It was so un-Tony-like to be asking for help and admitting that he wasn't okay.

"Gibbs was… he's been hurt. Just get here, please!" Tony begged, a sense of deep fear overwhelming him as his vision started to blur and shivers started racing up his spine.

"What…" Ziva's question was cut off as Tony cut the call.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sonia was impatient to get out of the interrogation room. She was also tired of pretending to be distraught and she wanted to get to the hospital to see what was happening.

But being the consummate actress that she was she became all teary eyed again when Ziva and McGee came to get her.

"Is Tony okay? I've been so worried." Sonia moaned.

"You seem to be very close considering you only met two weeks ago." Ziva observed.

"Yeah and the strange thing is Tony never mentioned you, not even once." McGee voiced out loud.

"We are very close and I don't know why Tony wouldn't have mentioned me. Maybe Tony just wants to keep his private life, private. I mean it's not everyday that a man falls in love, at first sight." Sonia stated dreamily.

"Anthony DiNozzo, love at first sight. I doubt that. Love at many sights, _maybe_." Ziva smirked, knowing exactly what a Casanova her partner was. McGee couldn't help but grin as well.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Tony loves me!" Sonia growled as her eyes glinted dangerously.

McGee was taken aback by the change in Sonia's expression. She looked almost… ruthless. Ziva also felt a sense of unease as she stood next to Sonia.

_Why does it feel like every word out of your mouth is a lie? I'm going to keep such a close eye on you Ms. Sonia; you'll think I'm your second skin. _Ziva decided as they got into the car and headed for the hospital.

Neither McGee nor Ziva mentioned their concerns for Gibbs even though both of them were worried him. Ziva however thought that they should have notified Jenny because she was the Director after all. McGee on the other end was more worried about Abby's retaliation when she found out that he had withheld this information from her. And retaliate she would!

----------------------------------------------------

Gibbs' face was in spasm. His lip burned and his head felt like an industrial drill was malfunctioning in it. He wanted to open his eyes but his eyelids were just too heavy. And then all his wounds were on fire causing him to gasp in shock.

"Agent Gibbs, can you hear me?" Nurse Walker asked as she ran the antiseptic soaked cotton swab across the cut at his left temple.

_"Argh! Stop that!"_ Gibbs moaned as he opened his eyes and then immediately shut them again, the fluorescent lights causing intense pain to shoot through his already throbbing head. Nurse Walker immediately dimmed the room's light and closed the curtains slightly.

"Jethro, how are you feeling?" Ducky asked as he placed a hand on Gibbs' shoulder.

"Is that a trick question, Duck?" Gibbs growled as he tried to get Nurse Walker to stop abusing him.

As soon as she moved away another pair of hands were poking and prodding his wounds.

"I'm afraid it's a deep cut that's going to require a few stitches." Dr Stephenson said, as he nodded to Nurse Walker to get the suturing kit.

"Jethro, can you tell me what year it is?" Ducky asked.

"It's … _1992?_" Gibbs replied causing Ducky to look at Dr Stephenson in concern.

"Nurse Walker, once you're done stitching the wound I want a CT scan stat. Agent Gibbs I'd like to keep you under observation until I get your scan results." Dr Stephenson replied before leaving the room.

_I don't care what you'd like. I'm getting out of here as soon as I can. _Gibbs decided.

Ducky continued to watch Gibbs for a second longer until something occurred to him.

"But Jethro, you didn't know me in 1992. Are you trying to be funny?" Ducky asked as he suspected the latter to be true.

"Trying? No. Succeeding, yes. It's 2007 Ducky and I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs, x-marine and an NCIS Special Agent for the last 17 years. There are you happy that I'm fine. Now let me up already." Gibbs growled as he sat up despite Ducky's protests.

"Nurse Walker, the kidney dish now!" Ducky ordered. But Nurse Walker knew exactly what was about to happen. She had the dish in position below Gibbs' chin a second before he started gagging, bringing up his breakfast.

_Okay, so that wasn't the brightest thing to do!_ Gibbs admitted as his stomach twisted and his world seemed to spin out of control. The pain in his head seemed to be doing flip flops, keeping in rhythm with his rolling stomach.

"Really Jethro." Ducky admonished as he ran a soothing hand over Gibbs' back. Once the gagging had stopped, Walker wiped Gibbs' mouth and forced him to drink a few sips of water. By this time the world had righted itself and Gibbs was able to remain sitting up on the bed. Walker lifted the backrest of the bed and forced Gibbs to lean back. Then she went back to working on the gash at his temple.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm going to inject a numbing solution into the side of your face. It is similar to a local anesthetic used by a dentist. It will numb the area so that it won't hurt too much when I stitch it." Nurse Walker said.

Gibbs sat still as the needle slipped into his cheek. Then a cool, tingling sensation entered his face before the pain start to ebb. Soon he lost focus in his left eye and a horrible sensation of numbness flooded the left side of his face.

Nurse Walker made sure that the wound was clean before starting to place neat little stitches along the gash. Gibbs felt the pressure of the needle every time it passed through his skin but it wasn't too painful.

"Jethro, do you remember what happened? "Ducky asked as Nurse Walker continued to work on Gibbs' wound.

Gibbs thought for a second and then in a slurred voice he whispered, "DiNozzo… _Is he okay?_"

"Anthony's fine. But can you tell me what you remember?" Ducky asked as he kept a firm hand on Gibbs' shoulder to prevent him from getting off the bed and racing back to Tony's room.

"Tony… convulsing. I went to him and …." Gibbs closed his eyes as the needle penetrated to deeply sending a shooting pain through his head.

"Sorry Agent Gibbs. I'm almost done." Nurse Walker apologized.

"I went to him… and … and! I don't remember. Is he okay? Does he know what happened?' Gibbs slurred as he tried to sit up straight again.

"He's okay, but he also doesn't remember what happened." Ducky replied worriedly, keeping a firm hold on Gibbs' shoulder.

"Get McGee and Ziva…." Gibbs slurred, the pain and turmoil in his head making him anxious.

"They're on their way and McGee's arranged for a guard to watch over Anthony." Ducky reassured Gibbs and a bit of the tension left Gibbs' body.

"There we go, all done. I'll be taking you down to Radiology now for that CT scan." Nurse Walker stated as she strapped Gibbs to the bed.

"I'm fine!" Gibbs protested, even as he lay back and closed his eyes.

"Doctor's orders Agent Gibbs." Nurse Walker replied as she proceeded to wheel him out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Peter, this picture is priceless. The powerful Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, lying in a pool of his own blood." The old English man laughed.

"I'm glad you liked it, Sir. Gibbs is on his way to Radiology for a CT scan. Dr Stephenson suspects that he has a moderate concussion and he'll probably be an overnight guest in my ward." Peter informed his Boss.

"Overnight, mmm, that could lead to so many possibilities. Maybe you can give Gibbs a special taste of Tony's drugs. No, give him something a bit stronger. I want_ Jethro_ to experience some interesting, if torturous visions. This is going to be so much fun, Tony in withdrawal and Gibbs high and _in hell_! Yes, make it happen and keep the pictures coming." The old man ordered.

"Yes Sir. I will contact you later with an update." Peter replied before cutting the call and moving off to check on his next patient.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note : _**

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

_**And stay tuned for the next one as it's going to be very, very interesting. **_

_**And as always keep the reviews coming… Thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: _**

**_Thank you for the great reviews. _**

**_Here's the next installment, Enjoy… and Review ASAP… Thanks! _**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

McGee, Ziva and Sonia arrived at the hospital 25 minutes later.

Ziva didn't like Sonia. She knew that Sonia wasn't all that she seemed to be. Her records had been too clean, not even a parking ticket. She worked as a sales lady in a high fashion boutique and she had about $8000 in a fixed deposit and another $2400 in her current account. She was 28 years old and had no living relatives. She lived in an average, two bedroom apartment about 4 blocks away from Tony's apartment building and she drove a Ford sedan.

McGee had looked into Johnny's background and he came up clean as well. Johnny was a 22 year old reception clerk. He scared easily and he was also distracted easily which was evident from the way he looked Sonia and even Ziva up and down. He had confirmed that Sonia had been over to see Tony numerous times in the last two weeks which was evident from the surveillance tapes McGee had managed to look through.

When they finally entered Tony's ward, Sonia rushed forward and practically threw herself at him. Tony grunted out in pain as he tried to pull himself out of Sonia's grasp. McGee and Ziva noting Tony's distress helped him by grabbing Sonia's arms, and pulling her away from him.

"Let me go! Oh God Tony! I've been so worried. Please let me go! How are you feeling, baby?" Sonia growled.

"Who are you?" Tony asked as he recovered his breathe.

"You don't recognize her?" Ziva asked, waiting for Tony's confirmation so she could throw this bimbo out of the room.

"Tony, it's me, Sonia! We've been a couple for the last month. Oh God, you must have amnesia." Sonia sobbed as she collapsed into a chair. Her voice sent off warning bells in Tony's mind but he couldn't explain why.

As Tony stared at Sonia and took in her various assets an image of them making love assaulted his senses.

_Mmm, yes Tony. I love the way you make love to me! Aaaahhhhh Tony… faster! Mmm yes, harder ohh ohh yes!!!!_

_Sonia you're driving me crazy baby. You're so hot and so ti…_

"Tony, do you remember her?" McGee asked as he pulled on a pair of gloves.

"I think … I remember making lov… I mean, I may know her. I'm just not sure." Tony stammered as a deep blush coloured his cheeks.

"Yes, Tony we made love, sweet, beautiful and sometimes, naughty love dozens of times in the last few weeks. You must remember that." Sonia murmured as she swiped her tears away and adjusted her blouse, revealing her ample cleavage to him.

Ziva rolled her eyes as McGee blushed. Both of them stared at Tony who in turn away looking thoroughly confused and embarrassed.

"Mmmm Sonia, could you give me and my colleagues a moment." Tony asked.

"Sure, baby. I'll just go powder my nose." Sonia said as she stood up and approached the bed. She leaned forward and gave Tony a deep, heavy, heated kiss before straighten up.

"Don't leave the hospital, Sonia." Ziva warned as Sonia opened the door.

"I'm not planning on leaving, not while Tony's still here." Sonia replied as she walked out of the room.

"What the hell happened to me?" Tony growled, still reeling from Sonia's kiss.

On the one hand it has been raunchy and arousing. But for some reason Tony also felt repulsed. I mean, she had practically shoved her tongue down his throat. If there was one thing Tony was sure of it was it was that he liked to be in command of a kiss or anything else that he and his lady may be engaging in.

"Calm down Tony." McGee stated as he started collecting prints from pedestal and other equipment in the room.

"We found you unconscious in your apartment this morning. Your head was bleeding and you had bruises on various areas of your body. Sonia and Johnny were standing over you and Sonia was … _distraught._ Do you remember what happened and who hurt you?" Ziva asked as she took photos of his room.

Tony thought about what Ziva had said and then replied, "I don't remember!"

"Tony, what's the last thing you do remember?" McGee asked as he stopped gathering evidence and turned to look at Tony.

"I remember … leaving the office … on Friday and heading home…And then … everything's a blank! _Argh!_" Tony growled as he grabbed his suddenly pounding head.

"Tony, calm down." Ziva said as she reached out and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Argh! My head feels like it's going to explode! Argh!" Tony moaned.

Ziva immediately pressed the buzzer for the nurse's station.

A few minutes later a man nurse entered the room. He noticed the latex gloves on the agents' hands and realized that they were processing the room. Tony moaned out in agony as the pain intensified.

"Agent DiNozzo, what's the matter?" Peter asked as he took Tony's wrist into his hand and took his pulse. It was rapid, which was good. It meant that Tony was already going into withdrawal.

"His headache's getting worse. Can you give him something for it?" McGee asked openly concerned about Tony. Peter took up Tony's chart and looked through it.

"He was given something about an hour ago. I may be able to give him another dose within another 30 minutes if he can hold on till then." Peter replied.

_"I can't wait for another 30 minutes!"_ Tony shouted as he grabbed Peter by the collar. _"Give me something now!"_

McGee wrapped his hands around Tony's wrists as he tried to get him to release the nurse.

"Tony, let him go. Come on. It's going to be okay." McGee cajoled shocked at the strength he could feel in Tony's arms.

"Tony, it's time for a nap." Ziva said as she placed her fingers at a point at the base of Tony's skull. She applied firm pressure for 5 seconds and Tony's body suddenly went limp as he passed out.

"What did you do to him?" Peter panicked and started checking Tony's vital signs quickly.

"It's a Japanese technique of making a person pass out. He should remain like this for the next 30 minutes, so you better get back here with the pain meds before he wakes up." Ziva ordered. McGee was impressed by what Ziva had done.

Peter noted that Tony's vitals were stable. His pulse was rapid and his pressure slightly high. His pupils were dilated and for all intensive purposes, he appeared to be unconscious. But he was still going into withdrawals.

"I'll be back in 30 minutes with the next dose of pain killers. Just don't use any more Japanese or Chinese techniques on him. He has a concussion and he needs to be kept conscious rather then unconscious." Peter warned as he left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------

At about the same time, Gibbs was wheeled back from the Radiology Department by Nurse Walker, Dr Stephenson and Ducky.

"How bad is it?" Gibbs asked his eyes closed.

"You have a moderate concussion so you will be staying overnight. There is no swelling or hemorrhaging which we can be grateful for. But I would feel better if you are monitored for the next 24 hours or so." Dr Stephenson replied as they entered Gibbs' room.

"Bloody Hell!" Gibbs growled under his breathe. But he admitted to himself that he didn't really feel like standing up and leaving just yet. Ducky could see the battle in his face and didn't say anything. _If you protest in any way than I will intervene as required. _

"Ducky, I want Tony to be moved into this room and where are McGee and Ziva?" Gibbs asked as he opened his eyes to slits. His head was pounding mercilessly and he was still feeling nauseous. _This feels worse then getting shot! _

"I'll arrange for Agent DiNozzo to be moved into your room." Dr Stephenson said as he left Gibbs' room.

"I'll go and check on Tony and I'll sent McGee and Ziva to you, if I find them." Ducky said as he left the room.

"Okay Agent Gibbs, do you think you can sit up for me. That's it." Nurse Walker praised. In the meantime the room spiraled in and out of focus and Gibbs had to swallow hard to keep the bile from rushing to his throat.

"Okay, now I'm going to help you from the gurney to the bed." Nurse Walker continued as she wrapped her arms around Gibbs while crouching behind him, one knee on the gurney and one on the bed.

"I can manage on my own!" Gibbs protested feeling like an invalid.

"I'm sure you can but I'd like to help us." Nurse Walker replied as she firmed up her hold and pulled him across onto the bed. By the time Gibbs was lying back on the pillow, his complexion was 3 shades lighter and his headache was ten times worse.

Nurse Walker suggested changing him into a hospital issue gown, but Gibbs waved her away.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your Morphine. It will make all the pain, disappear." She chirped as she left the room.

_"Good, because otherwise I'll just have to shoot myself, to make it stop!"_ Gibbs moaned unable to bear the pain.

By the time Tony was wheeled into Gibbs' room and McGee and Ziva entered his room, Gibbs was sound asleep, the morphine working wonders on his headache.

Ducky decided to call it a day and he left for home. McGee was to be on guard duty that night and Ziva took all the evidence back to the lab for Abby to process. She also had the unhappy task of informing Abby about what had happened to Gibbs.

Sonia was back at Tony's side and McGee was stationed outside the door, when Peter entered the room to administer Tony's pain meds. Sonia smiled cunningly at him as he withdrew his phone and proceeded to take pictures of the two sleeping agents. Then he removed two syringes and handed one to Sonia.

He injected Gibbs via his IV line as Sonia injected Tony.

"What's in here this time?" Sonia asked.

"DiNozzo's wake up meds and no pain killers and Agent Gibbs is going to go on a Meth trip. Enjoy and remember to watch closely so you can relay everything back to Sir." Peter stated before leaving the room.

_Now the fun begins _Sonia grinned as she waited for the two agents to start reacting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

**_That's it for this chapter. _**

**_Stay tuned for the pain, torture and hysteria coming up in the next chapter. _**

**_And as always, keep those reviews coming… Thanks! _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews.**_

_**Warning : Hectic, Dark Chapter, with Adult content!!!**_

_**NB: This will not become a slash story…**_

_**Enjoy and Review ASAP… Thanks!**_

--------------------------------------------------------

"_What!?!"_ Abby shrieked as Ziva finished telling her what had happened.

"First Tony is attacked in his apartment and Gibbs forbids me from going to see him! And now Gibbs is hurt and you don't know how it happened and neither you nor _McGee _thought to call me immediately and tell me! _Ohh _McGee is so dead and you, well what else can I expect from an _Ice Queen_!" Abby snapped as she ran to the back room to grab her jacket.

_Ice Queen!_ The remark hurt more than Ziva cared to admit.

_I guess I shouldn't be surprised. But just because I don't give into hysterics on a daily basis doesn't mean that I don't care about my team. Damn it, I don't have time for this. I need to get a few hours of sleep and then get back to the hospital to relieve McGee._

Just then Abby came running out of the back room. Ziva reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go! I have to see Gibbs and Tony. I have to make sure they're okay." Abby shouted.

"No, you have to process the evidence so that we can find whoever did this!" Ziva shouted back fully understanding how distraught Abby was.

"You're not my Boss! I don't have to listen to you." Abby growled as she tried to pull her arm out of Ziva's grip. But Ziva was strong and she didn't loosen her hold.

"With Gibbs and Tony indisposed, I am the next in charge, so technically I am your Boss. Process the evidence now and call me with a report. Once you're done, you can go to the hospital." Ziva ordered.

Abby glared at her but eventually capitulated.

"I'm not doing this because you've ordered me to. I'm doing it because Gibbs will want answers if he's awake when I get to the hospital." Abby growled as she shook Ziva's hand off. Ziva let her go and left the lab without further comment.

-----------------------------------------------------

The first thing Gibbs felt was an incredible rush. Then his skin started to heat up and intense awareness hit him. He felt like he couldn't catch his breathe and his heart was beating too fast. His eyes flew open as his fists twisted the bed sheet into knots.

The room was warped. The IV line seemed to be spiraling madly and yet intense pleasure rippled through his body. He was aroused but so intensely that he was sure he would explode any moment. And then the heat became more severe and he was falling. Falling through space and time and suddenly Shannon was on top of him, encouraging him to ravish her.

"_Jethro … harder…. Mmmm ….. Faster ….oooohhhhhh … deeper ….yes … just like that…." _

And then it was Jenny riding him and gasping in ecstasy.

"_Gibbs you're ….so hard …so deep. Mmmm …I love it!"_ Jenny gasped and he felt her shudder as her climax violently rocked through her.

Gibbs could feel the rush. He was about to explode when the picture changed again. This time it was …. _Tony_ …. snarling in his face.

"Give it up old man. You can't satisfy them."

Tony was naked and Shannon was in his arms kissing his chest while Jenny was at his back, nuzzling his neck.

_You bastard DiNozzo, Get away from my women! _Gibbs mentally growled.

Gibbs hurt so badly from his unspent arousal, and now his flesh felt like it was being ripped to shreds. He lifted the sheet covering him and saw… millions of red ants racing up his legs and eating him alive. He tried to scream but no sound came out. He started kicking out violently, trying to dislodge the ants. It hurt so much and now he could see rivers of blood racing down his legs. _He was in hell._

------------------------------------------------------------

Sonia watched as Gibbs started tossing and turning in the bed. As he kicked his bed sheet off, she saw clear evidence of his arousal and she _tsked_ thinking _it's only going to get worse Agent Gibbs. Arousal is a normal side –effect of crystal meth and now I see the dementia taking over. What are you seeing? Ants, cockroaches, snakes. Mmmm, Snakes sounds good. _

With that she stood up and moved to his bed. She placed her hand on his engorged flesh and caressed roughly as she leaned forward and whispered, "Snakes, hundreds of them, slithering up your body, squeezing your breathe out of your lungs and making your heart beat faster."

She continued to caress Gibbs with one hand as she removed her cell and videoed his reaction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs was on fire. He wanted the pain to stop! But the pain was delicious as much as it was painful. And then the caresses stopped and he thought he would die. Next snakes in all their vibrant and beautiful earthy colours were moving rapidly up his body. They wrapped around him and then they started sinking their tiny, razor sharp teeth into his highly sensitive skin and already bleeding skin. Gibbs moaned out in agony, but it was low, restraint moan as the snakes were now wrapping around his mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------

In the mean time Tony started to come awake. His head was pounding and his back was very tender. He was disorientated as he opened his eyes and looked around the room. He caught a glimpse of Sonia standing next to Gibbs, her back to him.

"_Gibbs! What's wrong … with you?"_ Tony gasped when he saw Gibbs writhing on the bed. Sonia immediately turned to Tony and while concealing her cell phone she whispered, "I think his having a seizure."

Tony's head was really pounding and he couldn't think straight.

_What? … Seizure?... Why?..._ Tony pondered as he held his head between his palms and rolled from side to side. His back felt like sharp hot pokers were stabbing into him and his bladder was distended

---------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time Gibbs was backing up on the bed as he kicked his legs out in terror. And he turned and saw … two hideous looking creatures staring at him. One had stringy blonde hair and huge breasts and the other was holding his head and growling at him.

Gibbs knew that they were about to pounce on him and they were going to rip him apart. As he looked for a means of escape he again found Tony engaged in rough sex with Jenny as Shannon caressed his back and butt.

"Tony's a much better lover that you ever could be, Jethro!" Jenny growled before grunting and gasping as Tony's movements became harder and faster.

Then Gibbs moved his head again and he saw Kelly, sweet, beautiful, innocent Kelly, and … Ari was standing next to her holding a gun to her head.

"_Daddy, save me please!"_ Kelly cried as Ari laughed.

"You're too late Agent Gibbs, too late for Kelly and too late for Kate!" And then the gun went off and Gibbs saw Kelly's head explosive.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Now Gibbs was in real respiratory distress. He fell forward off the bed, his hands bracing him to some degree. Then he was on his back rolling is distress.

"_Gibbs! … Get a … Doctor!"_ Tony moaned at Sonia as she held him in her arms.

"Yes, of course." Sonia chirped but she made no move to do so.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs was hyperventilating and he was sinking in a sea of snakes. They were everywhere and Kelly's dead body was next to him and Shannon's naked body was pressed next to his side as Tony pushed deep inside her and Jenny fondled her breasts.

_No Shannon, not you!_ Gibbs mentally sobbed.

And then Ari was standing over him, the gun pointed at his forehead.

"Good bye Agent Gibbs." The gun fired once and Gibbs felt the sharp impact as his head exploded in pain and his world turned black.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"_Please help him."_ Tony sobbed as his head throbbed and his back continued to burn. His bladder felt like it was about to burst.

Sonia stood up and took one last picture of Gibbs sprawled on the floor, his IV line ripped out of his arm, his face flushed and his breathing laboured. Then she returned to Tony and said, _"CYPRUS!"_

Tony stilled and stared straight ahead.

"Good boy Tony. You will not remember anything that happened in the last 30 minutes. You will say that you were asleep and only woke up when you heard the sound of something hitting the floor. I was in the bathroom at the time. Do you understand Tony?" Sonia asked.

"Yes, I understand." Tony replied.

"Good. Tony, remember that you hate Gibbs and you are going to hurt him very soon." Sonia reiterated.

"Yes, I will kill Gibbs soon." Tony replied as his face transformed into a mask of fury.

"Good." Sonia chirped as she placed the buzzer in Tony's hand. Then she pressed a point at the base of his neck and moved into the bathroom.

Tony took a few moments to become orientated. Then he gasped in shock when he found Gibbs lying unconscious on the floor, blood running from the cut on his head and his arm. He felt the buzzer in his hand and he pressed it numerous times in panic.

McGee rushed into the room and almost stumbled over Gibbs' body.

"Help … him! Please … help … him!" Tony sobbed.

He knew something important had just happened but he didn't know what. On one level he felt unexplainable fury at Gibbs and on the other he was terrified that Gibbs was dead.

"We need help in here!" McGee shouted as he placed two fingers against Gibbs neck and felt for a pulse. With his other hand he applied pressure to Gibbs' bleeding arm.

"Oh my God, what happened? I was just in the bathroom freshening up when I heard you scream." Sonia gasped as she re-entered to room.

"_Tim, please … help … him. Oh God... Please tell ….me his …. alive. Please!"_ Tony sobbed as his breathing became erratic and his emotions spiraled out of control.

"Tony, baby, it's going to be okay." Sonia cooed as she took Tony into her arms.

"Tony, calm down. He's alive. What happened?" McGee asked as nurses and Doctors rushed in and started attending to Gibbs.

"Tony, what happened?" McGee asked more forcefully as he approached Tony's bed.

"I … I"

_pant_

"Don't know." Tony stuttered as he watched the Doctors get Gibbs back onto the bed. Then they closed the curtain around his bed and started undressing him.

"Is"

_pant_

"he"

_pant _

"okay?" Tony asked between gasping breathes. His head was exploding and he couldn't breathe. His lower back was on fire and his bladder felt like it was trying to break out of his body.

"_Argh"_ Tony cried out as he rolled onto his side while wrapping his arms around his midsection.

"Tony, damn it! It's the second time today that something's happened to Gibbs while he was alone with you! Now think! What do you remember?" McGee asked as he shook Tony, anger justifying his actions.

"Stop it. Can't you see his hurting?" Sonia shouted as she tried to pull McGee away from Tony.

At the same time Tony cried out in pain and McGee realized that the floor was wet.

Wet, with _bloody_ urine seeping out of Tony's catheter which had come loose from its bag.

"We need a Doctor here!" McGee shouted as he once again reached for Tony, this time in an effort to comfort him. He pulled Tony against his chest as he rubbed his back and spoke soothingly to him. Tony continued to cry out in agony as his back and insides felt ready to disintegrate.

Sonia silently cursed as she realized that she had beaten him too well and this could now affect the rest of the mission.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**How bad is Tony's condition and will Gibbs be okay?**_

_**Stay tuned to find out and reviews are encouraged…. Thanks!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I guess Gibbs' Crystal Meth trip scared you guys!**_

_**The trip I described is as per what I watched on a Discovery channel documentary.**_

_**Anyway, Thanks to those of you who did review!**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy!**_

---------------------------------------------------

Doctors and nurses swarmed around Tony and Gibbs, pushing McGee and Sonia out of the room.

McGee immediately called Ducky and told him what had happened while Sonia stood against the wall weeping silently. Once McGee had hung up, he looked suspiciously at Sonia.

"What?!" She shouted.

"What happened in there and don't tell me you don't know!" McGee growled as he came to stand in her face.

"I was in the bathroom. When I left them, both of them were asleep. Maybe your Boss woke up and decided to get out of bed and got dizzy or something. I mean the man does have a concussion!" Sonia growled.

McGee considered her answer and he had to admit that Gibbs was stubborn enough to try and get out of bed without calling for help. And Tony, he just wasn't behaving like, well Tony. He was weak and shaky, confused and disorientated. McGee understood that he was hurt but this time his reactions just didn't feel right.

McGee turned and walked a short distance away from Sonia as he dialled the Director's number. At the same time Sonia sent an MMS to her Boss. A second later she got a reply that read.

"Perfect! I'm loving this. Keep the shots coming!"

------------------------------------------------------

"Mam, I'm sorry for calling this late but we have a problem." McGee stated his voice steady as he addressed the Director.

"What's happened? Was Tony attacked again or is Jethro terrorizing the nurses?" Jenny asked as she pulled her dressing gown over her shoulder and started pacing her room.

"Mam, mmm, I found Gibbs lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding and Tony can't remember what happened." McGee replied.

"What? Is Jethro okay? What the hell happened, McGee? Weren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on them?" Jenny reprimanded and McGee blushed in response.

"I was outside there room and I heard nothing. Sonia was in the bathroom in their room and she claims that she didn't hear anything either." McGee replied.

"I don't want anyone other then NCIS agents and the doctors and nurses to enter their rooms. I want you to hook up surveillance cameras discretely in their room and I want Sonia taken into custody until we get some answers." Jenny ordered as she pulled her jeans on.

"Yes Mam. Oh there's one more thing?" McGee hesitated.

"What is it Agent McGee?" Jenny asked impatiently as she pulled a sweater over her head.

"Tony's injuries may be worse than initially thought. He was in excruciating pain when I rushed into the room and there was blood evident in his urine." McGee stated.

"Damn it, McGee get back into that room and monitor what the doctors and nurses are doing. Keep Sonia with you for the time being. I'll get Ziva to come and pick her up and I'll get Abby to bring you whatever surveillance equipment you may need. I'll be there shortly." Jenny stated before hanging up.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ziva answered on the second ring. By the time she hung up she was fully dressed and on her way out of her apartment.

_Sonia, I know that you're linked to all of this in some way and I'm going to make you talk!_

----------------------------------------------------------

Abby became hysterical and rambled for a few seconds until Jenny cut her off. Then she listened intently. When she hung up she was already reaching for ear pieces, mic's, mini-cameras and her lap-top.

She was in her hearse a few moments later when she sent up a silent prayer for Gibbs and Tony.

_Please take care of my two boys. They're very special to me and I hate that they're hurting_.

----------------------------------------------------------

McGee pushed Sonia ahead of him as they re-entered Gibbs and Tony's room.

Gibbs was back on the bed, an oxygen mask over his face as a nurse stitched the open cut at his temple.

"Pulse is 132 and BP's 142 over 114. How is this possible?" A nurse shouted out.

"I want a full blood work up stat and give him a 30cc of Naturetin to bring his pressure down. At this rate he could arrest at any moment." A doctor called out and a nurse rushed to get the required medication. Another nurse proceeded to draw blood and hook up a new IV line while a third pulled the curtains around Gibbs' bed close.

Tony was whimpering as another Doctor examined his midsection. The Doctor applied a cool gel on his stomach, before placing the arm of an ultrasound machine against his skin.

"_Argh! It hurts!"_ Tony moaned out as a nurse tried to hold him still.

"Can you describe the pain, Agent DiNozzo?" The doctor asked as he watched the ultrasound screen.

"_Burning…. Stabbing …. Argh! I feel … like I'm going to … burst!"_ Tony cried out as he recoiled from the probing ultrasound arm.

"Agent DiNozzo, please hold still for just a few more moments. That's it." The doctor encouraged as he moved the ultrasound arm to Tony's back.

"His bladder is distended and there's a shadow on the right kidney. I want a full blood workup and test his adrenals too. Then we need to remove this catheter and insert a new one." The doctor stated as he gently wiped the gel off Tony's body.

"_No! Don't touch that damn thing!"_ Tony growled as he clamped his legs shut.

"30cc of Morphine stat. Agent DiNozzo, we'll give you a local anaesthetic before we remove anything but we have to do this as the tube is not in the right position and that's why you're in so much pain." The doctor replied as a nurse prepared a syringe.

A few moments later Tony started quieting down. The nurse then pulled close the curtains around his bed and prepared to replace the catheter. Tony grunted and gasped making McGee cringe in sympathy.

Exactly 4 minutes later Tony sighed in relief as his bladder emptied. The nurse took a sample of his bloody urine to be tested by the lab.

At about the same time, Gibbs was being wheeled out of the room.

"Where are you taking him?" McGee asked in a bit of a panic. Gibbs had been changed into a hospital gown. He still had the oxygen mask on and his breathing seemed to have slowed down somewhat.

"CT scan, we need to know if his fall has aggravated his head injury." The nurse replied.

"_Oh Gibbs!"_ Abby gasped as she saw Gibbs' pale face. She turned around and started following him until Ziva grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Oh Ziva did you see…" Abby moaned and then she realized who she was talking to and she shook her hand free and rushed into Tony's room.

"What was that about?" Jenny asked as she came to stand next to Ziva, both of them following Gibbs progress down the corridor with their eyes.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about Director" Ziva replied as she turned around and entered Tony's room.

Abby was already cooing over Tony and Tony looked like he was ready to pass out.

"Sonia, let's go." Ziva ordered as she took Sonia's arm.

"Hey, let me go! I'm not leaving Tony, not like this." Sonia cried. Ziva looked at Tony and his eyes pleaded with her to take this stranger away from him.

"Tony needs his rest and you're a distraction. Besides I have a few questions for you so move it!" Ziva ordered as she pulled Sonia along.

"This is an outrage. I demand to speak to you Boss. Oh wait his not going to be of any use since his unconscious." Sonia sneered.

"Well I'm doing just fine and as the Director of NCIS, you can address your complaints to me. But right now I'm a bit busy so it will have to wait until morning. Ziva." Jenny nodded her head by way of permission and Ziva grinned as she left the room with Sonia threatening to expose how rude and inconsiderate NCIS Agents are.

"Anthony!!!" Ducky gasped out of breathe as he entered the room.

"I'm okay… now." Tony murmured.

"Where's Jethro?" Ducky asked in a bit of a panic.

McGee filled them in on all that had happened as he and Abby started setting up the surveillance equipment. Peter chose that moment to enter the room and caught on to what they were doing. He adjusted Tony's IV line and gave him a shot of his special drug, bringing his withdrawal to an end and causing Tony to slip into a drug induced sleep.

"Excuse me you'll have to leave as Agent DiNozzo needs to rest now." Peter stated before walking out of the room.

Everyone ignored him as they carried on with their tasks. Ducky looked over Tony's chart and noted that his kidney infection was probably getting worse. Abby placed an ear wick into Tony's ear and a mic on his pillow cover while McGee placed cameras on the ceiling facing each bed.

"Mam, are you sure you want … mmm … cameras on the beds? I mean that they are in a hospital and there will be a few things that … well I'm sure… I mean…" McGee stammered.

"He means that there could be certain X-rated images that Gibbs and Tony may not want us observing." Abby completed for him.

"Put the cameras in place so that they focus only on their upper bodies." Jenny replied her mind fixed on Gibbs and whether he was okay.

"Yes Mam." McGee replied.

"I'm going down to the radiology department to get an update on Gibbs." Ducky stated as he left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs was being pushed into the CT scan cone. He was still unconscious or so it seemed. He was in fact still tripping. The scary images of earlier were gone and all he could see now was blackness. Intense grief swelled in his heart and he felt like he was breaking in two.

He saw Shannon and Kelly laughing as they sat in the back of the car. Then he saw how the car spun out of control and crashed. Next he just saw blood … lots of blood. It was all in slow motion and he was lead laden so he couldn't even move a muscle.

Then he saw Kate's lifeless eyes demanding an explanation for her death and he had no voice with which to answer her.

Then he saw the rest of his team and he felt their anger and hate.

And his mind kept repeating _you failed them! You don't deserve to live. You're a lousy Boss and a worse husband and father! You should do them all a favour and kill yourself…Kill yourself… Kill yourself…_

And then everything turned black and still again as the Morphine and Naturetin took full effect.

------------------------------------------------------

Ducky approached the Radiology department as Gibbs was being wheeled out.

"How is he?" Ducky anxiously asked.

The Doctor looked at the CT scan results in his one hand and the blood test results in his other.

"Let's go back to his room so that I can explain what we've found." The doctor calmly stated.

_How bad is it!_ Ducky worried as he followed the Doctor.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**How badly is Gibbs injured and will Tony be okay?**_

_**And what will Peter and Sonia do to Tony and Gibbs next?**_

_**Stay tuned to find out and review soon… Thanks!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews. Glad you guys are finding this story interesting.**_

_**Warning : This story is very dark…and this chapter contains a few adult and perverse concepts.**_

_**Enjoy and review soon… Thanks!**_

-------------------------------------------

Tony's blood and urine tests revealed that he did have a kidney infection that had spread to his bladder. The doctors had decided to put him on an aggressive cocktail of antibiotics to curb the infection in its tracks. It was hooked up to Tony's IV line by a female nurse called Alicia.

What McGee, Abby and Jenny found strange was that the male nurse who had come in earlier had given Tony a shot without waiting for the test results.

"Maybe it was a painkiller." Abby suggested.

"But just half an hour ago the doctor gave him a shot of morphine." McGee remembered.

"Maybe it was an anti-inflammatory." Jenny suggested as she kept looking at the door wondering why Gibbs wasn't brought back to the room as yet.

Tony remained blissfully unconscious as the drug in his system made him feel like he was floating. Everything was calm and beautiful and there was no pain and darkness. Tony felt at peace.

-------------------------------------------

Back at NCIS head quarters, Ziva continued to stare at Sonia. She noticed the way Sonia's eyes twitched and the way she pretended to be calm.

"What happened in that room?" Ziva casually asked as she sat opposite Sonia in the interrogation room.

"I told you I was in the bathroom. I heard your agent call for help and I rushed out to see what was wrong." Sonia repeated calmly and evenly.

"Okay." Ziva replied as she stood up and walked to the back of Sonia's chair. She leaned forward and reached for Sonia's handbag.

"What are you doing?" Sonia asked as Ziva opened her bag and emptied the contents on to the table.

"Mm, you carry a lot of makeup, face powder, blusher, mascara and lipstick. What else do you have here, tissues, a cell phone and a purse with a few pictures of you and … _Tony_?" Ziva rattled off. Tony was smiling in the pictures but something about it didn't look right to Ziva.

_I'll get Abby to analyze it._

Then Ziva opened the cell phone and started flipping through the inbox and outbox.

Sonia squirmed for a second until she remembered that she had deleted the pictures that she had taken earlier that day. But she had missed something.

"_Perfect! I'm loving this. Keep the shots coming!"_ The message was from an undisclosed number.

_What shots? Hey these were sent at 11:45am, exactly around the time Tony and Gibbs were found in distress. _Ziva realized.

The outbox was clean and there were no other messages in the inbox. The call register was also clean.

_I'll find out what you're trying to hide, Sonia! And when I do you'll wish that you'd never met me._

Ziva went through the gallery on the phone before stalking out of the room.

_What could she have found? _Sonia panicked.

_Peter! Damn it I should have deleted that picture of Peter from my phone. Sir's going to kill me when he finds out! First I beat DiNozzo worse than required and now Peter's probably going to be arrested. But at least Sir has others working on this. They'll make sure Tony eventually kills Gibbs and then himself! _

------------------------------------------------------------

"McGee." McGee answered his phone.

"Tim, one of the nurse's is in on this. Do you remember a male nurse, tall, blonde, blue eyes, very observant although he wasn't doing anything to help the other nurses in the room?" Ziva asked as she stared at a picture of Sonia and the male nurse hugging and laughing.

"Yes Ziva. He was in here a few minutes ago. He injected something into Tony's IV line and then told us to leave." McGee replied as Jenny and Abby looked at him worriedly.

"Get the doctors to draw another blood sample and tell them to test for barbiturates, tranquilizers and opiates." Ziva ordered.

"You think they drugged Tony?" McGee asked as he looked at Tony and noticed the slight flush on his face.

_Is that due to a drug or the infection? _McGee wondered.

"Tell them to do the same with Gibbs. I'm on my way." Ziva said.

"Gibbs?! Ziva what do you…?" McGee asked as Ziva hung up.

Before McGee could fill Jenny and Abby in, the door to the room opened and Gibbs was wheeled in.

"Doctor, how is Jethro?" Jenny asked at she stared at Gibbs' pale, drawn face. He was still unconscious and seeing him that way scared Jenny more than anything else.

"He is stable for the moment. The CT scan doesn't show any swelling or hemorrhaging but we'll repeat the scan in another 6 hours just to be sure. His blood results however have revealed something unexpected." the doctor stated.

"What do you mean?" Ducky asked concern clearly marking his words.

"Agent Gibbs' blood pressure and pulse were off the charts and his blood tests reveal that he was …_high_!" the doctor stated.

"High? Like as in tripping?" Abby asked as she took Gibbs' hands into hers and gently squeezed it.

"Yes, on crystal meth, to be exact." The doctor stated.

"Damn it!" McGee growled as he realized that Ziva was right.

"No way?" Jenny gasped in shock.

"Oh dear." Ducky murmured as he placed a hand on Gibbs' shoulder.

"Poor Gibbs!" Abby moaned as she leaned forward and kissed Gibbs' forehead.

"Do you know how the drugs got into his system?" Jenny asked as she recovered from her shock.

"It was most likely injected as his response was very severe." The doctor replied.

"Is he still tripping … I mean like right now?" Abby asked in horror as she looked at Gibbs' still form.

"His blood pressure and pulse are stable and almost normal now. We think the pain and the pressure meds we gave him helped to counteract the effects of the Meth. But I fear that the trip must have been a bad one." The doctor stated.

"Director, Ziva said that Gibbs and Tony may have been drugged and that we should run blood tests on both of them ASAP. She also thinks that one of the male nurses in involved the one that told us to leave earlier." McGee quickly stated.

The doctor and the rest of the team were shocked. Ducky decided to draw fresh samples of blood from Gibbs and Tony. Jenny ordered that the tests to be done away from the hospital as they didn't want the nurse and who ever else was involved to become aware that they were onto them. So a few minutes later Abby was rushing back to the lab to run the relevant tests on the blood samples.

As soon as Ziva returned to the hospital, she and McGee started looking for the male nurse. Nurse Alicia noticed them and their interest in Peter but she didn't say anything. McGee and Ziva soon learned that the nurse's name was Peter and that his shift had ended an hour earlier.

"McGee, Ziva get back to the office. I want to know everything there is to know about Peter and Sonia. Get Agent Grisham's team to pick Peter up and to search his apartment with a fine tooth comb. Do the same at Sonia's and tear their cell phone records apart." Jenny ordered.

"On it, Mam." McGee replied as he left.

Ducky and Jenny stayed with Tony and Gibbs throughout the rest of the night and they made sure that only their doctor administered any new medication.

------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, we may have a problem." A female nurse informed her Boss.

"What is it, Alicia?" The old man asked, as he sat up in bed noting that the time was 3am.

"Sonia and Peter may be compromised. Also I believe that NCIS are running independent blood tests on DiNozzo and Gibbs. I just looked at Gibbs' blood results from earlier and they have picked up on the crystal meth. Also they are not allowing anyone other then Dr Stapler into their room." Alicia stated.

"Sonia and Peter must not be given a chance to talk. Take care of them." The old man growled.

"Sir, Sonia's at NCIS head quarters but Peter is meeting me in a few minutes." Alicia replied as she turned into Peter's driveway.

"Take care of Peter immediately and burn his house. NCIS must not find anything linking him to me. You will have to find a way to get to Sonia tonight. Give those damn agents something to keep them occupied so that you can take care of Sonia. I'll miss her. She really knew how to turn me on and keep me hard for hours." The old man smirked.

"I'll take care of your needs, any way you want me to, Sir." Alicia replied huskily.

"Mmmm, kill them and then come over. You're making me hot and I'm in the mood for a good ... ride." the old man growled.

"I'll be there within the next two hours and I'll be wet and ready for you, Sir." Alicia replied before hanging up.

She knew that he was a sadist and that he would have intercourse with her and then he would sodomize her. And he would make sure that it hurt. But the hurt would lead to such a powerful orgasm that just thinking about it made her ache.

----------------------------------------

The old man stood up and walked to his cupboard as he tamped his rising anger and arousal down. Alicia was desperate to please and she would we willing to engage in anything he proposed. As he looked through his cupboard he smiled when his hands closed over exactly what he was looking for.

_Ah, my little bag of … pain! Alicia if you're a good girl I'm going to use all of these … toys … on you!_

After laying the bag on his bed, he made his way over to the bar and poured himself a scotch. He looked at the photo above the bar and saluted his son.

_Mike I miss you! But soon that bastard Gibbs will be dead and I will have avenged your death. To think that it's been 5 years already. _

_All you ever did was follow in my footsteps. You became a Psychiatrist just like me. And you got pleasure, by making women feel pain, just like me. The only mistake you made was targeting Navy women and using a knife on them. _

_And then that bastard, Leroy Jethro Gibbs arrested you and made you the plaything to those … those filthy criminal. Oh my boy, they used you and hurt you so badly that you had to take your own life. _

_It's entirely that bloody bastard Gibbs' fault. And now his own man is going to take him out, but not before Gibbs feels like he's losing his mind. I promise I'm going to make him suffer so bad that what you went through is going to seem like child's play. _

_Maybe I'll also give him a taste of what it feels like to be used like a toy boy! Hahahahaha_

----------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**This will not be a slash fic… but there could be few concepts and other things that may hint at it.**_

_**Let me know what you think about it. I know that it is very different from all the other fics out there but I hope that you will appreciate the novel concept and the way this story is developing.**_

_**Reviews are always encouraging so please keep them coming… Thanks!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for the great reviews. I love them...**_

_**Here's the next chapter, a huge chunk of it is centred on Tony.**_

_**Enjoy and review soon…. Thanks!**_

------------------------------------------------------

"Alicia, where's Sonia?" Peter asked, worry marring his features.

"She's are NCIS head quarters. Come here baby. You look so stressed. I'm sure everything's okay. Sonia knows how to handle herself." Alicia cooed as she wrapped her hands around Peter's neck and pulled him towards her for a deep kiss.

Peter's hands wrapped around Alicia and his body responded to her stimulation. Alicia continued to kiss him deeply as she slipped her hand into her pants pocket. Then she withdrew a syringe. As Peter started unbuttoning her blouse and kissing down her chest, she held him close and plunged the needle into his neck.

"What the hell!" Peter growled as he flung Alicia away.

"Bye bye Peter. I'll miss you…" Alicia grinned.

Peter remained standing for a moment longer and then his legs buckled and he was dead before his face hit the ground.

Alicia then moved quickly through Peter's house, turning the gas on in each room and pouring cooking oil over the couches and bedding. As she walked out of the house she lit a box of match sticks and threw it onto the settee.

She barely had time to pull out of Peter's driveway before mini-explosions rocked through his house. By the time she reached the end of the road, Peter's house was completely engulfed in flames.

Alicia smiles as she headed towards NCIS head quarters to take care of problem number two, Sonia.

_I have to act fast,_ Alicia grinned as she thought about the pain she was going to put Sonia through. She hated Sonia because she had always been Sir's favourite. But tonight that was all about to change. Sonia would join her brother Peter in the land of the dead and she, Alicia would be sharing Sir's bed.

-------------------------------------------------------

As Ducky and Jenny watched over Tony and Gibbs, they noticed Tony twitching and moaning occasionally.

"He's dreaming." Ducky observed the way Tony's eyes were moving under his eyelids.

"I hope he's not having a nightmare." Jenny murmured as she looked down at Gibbs, who was still unconscious.

But Tony was having a nightmare.

-------------------------------------------------------

_He was bound and gagged with a blindfold over his eyes. He heard shuffling and then felt the needle pierce the base of his skull._

_His blood was racing through his veins and he started sweating. His limps were weighted down. And then intense pleasure ripples through his body, making him feel like hundreds of feathers were tracing odd paths across his skin. His NAKED skin! _

_Tony didn't want to enjoy this, but there was nothing he could do to stop the sensations overwhelming him. The thrill was short lived however and all too soon he started to feel intense pain. The warm caressing fingers turned to cold hard steel, slicing into his skin._

"_Mmmmmmmmm!!!!!" Tony growled through the gag, terror rising in his soul and panic overwhelming him._

'_Gibbs, help me! Where are you? I need you! Boss! Argh'_

"_Agent DiNozzo, Gibbs is not going to save you. He wants you to feel all this pain. He hates you!" The old man whispered._

'_No, Gibbs cares about me. He wouldn't leave me to hurt like this!'_

"_He hates you! You are a juvenile delinquent on his team and he can't wait to get rid of you." The old man continued._

'_No, I may joke around but Gibbs would never…Argh!'_

_Pain … so much pain…_

"_He thinks you're such a loser. After all, your own father couldn't stand you and threw you out. And Gibb is going to do the same. Throw you out!" the old man growled close to Tony's ear._

'_No… could he be right! Does Gibbs think that of me?' Tony moaned as pain sliced up and down his body._

"_Why else does he humiliate you in front of the team? Why does he head slap you 10 times a day? He hates you and he wants you to fail. And then he will throw you out just like your father did. Gibbs hates you!" the old man shouted._

'_Gibbs hates me, just like my father hates me.' Tony concurred._

"_Aarrgghh" His skin was being ripped off his body in one inch strips!_

"_But Gibbs wants to hurt you. You took Kate away from him. He wanted you to die on that rooftop not her. And now he's going to take you out. You must save yourself. You must kill Gibbs. Your mission is to KILL GIBBS!" the old man continued and soon Tony was nodding his head in agreement as his body felt like it was being burnt alive._

"_Do you remember your mission?" the old man asked._

"_Yes… Yes! Make it stop!" Tony cried as the gag fell away._

"_Tell me your mission!" _

"_Hurt Gibbs! Kill Gibbs! Gibbs is the enemy! I must make him suffer and break him before he hurts me again. Please … please make it stop… Aarrgghh!" Tony cried, his body trembling in agony._

"_Good boy, Tony. When you hear the word Cyprus, you will wait for instructions and you will follow those instructions without question. When you feel pressure on this point on your neck, you will forget who gave the instruction but you will carry out the instruction to the letter. Do you understand?" The old man asked as he pressed the point at the base of Tony's skull. _

"_Yes… please make the pain stop… Please…" Tony whimpered. But the man repeated the instructions over and over for the next few minutes. _

_Then Tony started convulsing, his nerves firing randomly, cramping his muscles and making him gasp for breathe._

"_Sonia, give Tony some relief." The old man finally ordered._

_A woman leaned forward, her scent very strong. She caressed his head with one hand as she plunged a needle into the base of his skull._

"_Sleep well, Tony!" she cooed as she withdrew the needle._

_Sleep well… Sleep well…_

_Cyprus!_

_Kill Gibbs, _

_Cyprus!_

_Hurt him before he hurts you!_

_Gibbs hates you!_

_Cyprus!_

_You hate him!_

_Kill Gibbs!_

_Kill Gibbs! _

_Kill Gibbs!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"_Gibbs!"_ Tony moaned as images of him holding a gun to Gibbs's head flashed through his mind. Gibbs' accusing eyes stared back at him.

"Anthony, Anthony wake up." Ducky called out as he shook Tony's shoulder gently.

"_Gibbs … kill … yes… __**NO**__!"_ Tony shouted as the gun fired and Gibbs' body flew backwards, blood and brains lying everywhere.

"Tony, it's okay. It was just a bad dream." Jenny spoke soothingly as she took Tony's hand into hers and squeezed it.

Tony looked around frantically. He didn't know where he was and he couldn't remember what had happened. All he knew was that he was terrified and it had something to do with Gibbs.

"_Where's Gibbs?"_ Tony asked as he grabbed onto Ducky's jacket. He ignored the pounding headache behind his eyes and the aching in his lower back.

"Anthony calm down." Ducky admonished as Tony started to pull himself into a sitting position, the grimace on his face clearly showing the pain he was in.

"_I need to see Gibbs… Aaahhh… I have to know that he's ... okay!"_ Tony begged as his ribs and kidneys protested his movements.

"_DiNozzo…stand down. I'm here!"_ Gibbs sighed as he turned his head towards the younger man.

"Jethro!" Jenny gasped as she turned around and looked at him. Ducky and Tony stopped moving as they too looked at Gibbs, to make sure that he was really awake.

"_Damn, was I run over by a bus or something?!" _Gibbs murmured his mouth dry and his head splitting with pain.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**How is Gibbs going to react to the fact that he was drugged?**_

_**What is Tony to make of his conflicting emotions towards Gibbs?**_

_**How is Alicia going to get to Sonia?**_

_**And will the rest of team find something to shed new light on the case?**_

_**Stay turned to find out and review ASAP… Thanks!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are just fantastic!**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy and as always Review Soon… Thanks!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tony watched Gibbs, images flashed through his mind.

"_Oh No!"_ Tony gasped in horror, drawing everyone's attention.

"What is it Tony?" Gibbs asked concern marring his words.

"Jethro don't try to sit… oh, never mind." Ducky growled as Gibbs was already sitting up. His eyes were closed, his face tinged green as white blinding hot pain slicing through his head.

"_Argh!" _

"Jethro!" Jenny exclaimed as she lowered him back to the bed. He was lying on his side now facing Tony.

"_Oh God, what have I done?"_ Tony gasped his breathing becoming erratic as he noticed the dressing against the side of Gibbs' head.

"Anthony, calm down." Ducky ordered as he pressed the buzzer for the nurse's station.

"_Boss… I'm so … sorry!"_ Tony panted.

"DiNozzo! What's wrong with you?" Gibbs asked as he again tried to sit up. But Jenny held him firmly down.

"Let me go! _He needs me_." Gibbs growled pushing Jenny's hand out of the way.

"Jethro, stay put or I'll have you restrained." Jenny threatened.

Gibbs tried to glare at her but it hurt his head too much so he closed his eyes for a second before looking back at Tony.

"_How could I have done this? I'm so sorry, Gibbs!"_ Tony gasped for breathe as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Anthony, what are you apologising for?" Ducky asked as he he placed a supportive hand on the distraught young agent's shoulder.

"_I … I … shot Gibbs!"_ Tony sobbed shocking everyone in the room.

"_**What!?"**_ Gibbs gasped.

He couldn't remember what had happened or how he had ended up in the hospital. His head hurt like hell thou.

_Could DiNozzo have unintentionally shot me?_

"Anthony, you didn't shoot anyone. You were attacked in your apartment and are in the hospital now. You were having a nightmare a few moments ago. It's very likely that as a result of your head injury, you are disorientated and that's why your dream seemed so real. But you need to calm down. You didn't shoot Gibbs." Ducky calmly stated.

Tony stared at Ducky for a moment as he digested all that Ducky had said.

"_Are you sure Ducky? In my dream I …. I was pointing a gun at … at Gibbs' head and then I … pulled the … trigger."_ Tony murmured as he clutched his now aching head.

"We're sure Tony. No one shot Gibbs." Jenny replied before Ducky could.

"DiNozzo listen to them. Think man, if you had shot me, would we be sharing the same hospital room?" Gibbs asked in an effort to lighten the mood in the room.

At the same time he sighed in relief as he didn't know how he would have dealt with the situation, had DiNozzo deliberately shot him.

Tony looked at everyone in the room and finally believed them.

"Thank God. I mean I could never shoot you. You mean too much to … I mean you're my Boss. I could never shoot you!"

Tony blushed as he realized that he had almost revealed how much he cared about Gibbs. After all he was the closest thing Tony had to a father. Gibbs, Jenny and Ducky noticed the blush and Gibbs's chest swelled with Tony's unspoken, but implied words.

"So what happened to me?" Gibbs asked just as a doctor entered the room.

The doctor quickly checked on Tony and then on Gibbs. Then he administered painkillers to both of them via their IV lines.

Tony kept an eye on Gibbs as if to reassure himself that Gibbs was really awake, _alive_. Gibbs noticed but he didn't want to embarrass Tony so he didn't say anything.

"Jethro I must warn you, you're not going to like it." Jenny stated once the doctor had left the room.

"Jen, just spill it." Gibbs growled, impatience getting the better of him. His body was aching and it felt like he had raw fuel rushing through his veins. He felt lethargic but hyper at the same time.

"Please just tell us what happened!" Tony groaned. He could still see Gibbs' body lying on the ground, his skull blown to pieces.

"Okay. Both of you have been drugged. You were given Ecstasy, Tony and Jethro you were injected with Crystal Meth." Jenny stated. And then both she and Ducky waited for Gibbs' outburst.

"_What!"_ Gibbs growled, his pulse increasing dangerously.

"_Ah hell!"_ Tony exclaimed in shock as he stared at Gibbs.

"Gibbs, your blood pressure's spiking. So calm down or I'll get the doctor back in here to sedate you." Jenny warned as she watched the nerve twitching at the side of Gibbs' neck.

Gibbs glared at her with murder in his eyes. Bloody hell, someone had just stolen the most important thing from him, _his control!_

"Why?" Tony asked as he fisted his hands into his bed sheet.

"_Who and how?!?"_ Gibbs growled as he pulled himself into a sitting position despite Ducky's protests.

Jenny and Ducky spent the next 30 minutes explaining everything that they knew about the case to Tony and Gibbs.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Officer David, its Grisham."

"Do you have Peter in custody?" Ziva asked as she and McGee headed back to NCIS head quarters.

"No, we just got to his house, but we were too late!"

"What do you mean, _too late_?" Ziva asked.

"His house has burnt to the ground and we think he was inside when it happened." Agent Grisham replied.

"What? Someone's covering their tracks. Grisham, get whatever you can from the scene and then meet us back in the bullpen." Ziva ordered as she cut the call.

"McGee, we need to question Sonia again. Someone just roasted her boyfriend Peter in his own house." Ziva stated and McGee drove faster.

------------------------------------------------------------

Tony couldn't believe that this had happened to them. _Sonia, just who the hell is she and what is she up to? Anyone can hurt me, but how dare they drag Gibbs into this!_

Gibbs' rage festered and grew as Jenny and Ducky told them everything. By the time they were done, Gibbs had swung his legs over the side of the bed and was preparing to stand up.

"Jethro stop!" Ducky shouted as Gibbs' feet touched the ground.

"Boss, _don't_!" Tony called out as he sat up straighter in bed, his back and ribs protesting at his sudden movement.

"Gibbs now's not the time to go off half cocked." Jenny growled as she reached out to steady Gibbs.

"We're getting out of here. You can drive us, or we'll get a cab." Gibbs insisted as he shook Jenny's hand off. Then he pulled his IV line out. He ignored the pain sizzling through his head. He ignored the nausea rising in his throat. He ignored everything except the fact that he needed to get Tony out of here and to a safe location before something else happened.

"Jethro, you can leave, but Anthony's injuries are much more severe. He needs to be on fluids and antibiotics and…." Ducky tried to get Gibbs to see reason.

"Get whatever we need and we'll take it with us to my place. You can administer it as and when required." Gibbs ordered as he starked off into the bathroom.

_No one messes with me or my team and gets away with it!_

------------------------------------------------------------

Back at NCIS headquarters, Alicia arrived dressed as a delivery guy. She had disguised her looks by wearing a low cap on her head and concealing her hair. She also wore huge ugly spectacles and a shapeless, unflattering uniform. She held 4 cups of coffee in a cardboard holder and in her other hand she held 2 pizza boxes.

"I have a delivery for Agent Gibbs' team, from Agent DiNozzo." She chirped in a shrill voice. The guard looked her over and signed her in. It was late and he was use to sending up deliveries for Gibbs' team at all hours of the night. She nodded her thanks as she headed for the elevator.

Once she was in the building, she found the main floor deserted. She made her way in the direction of the interrogation rooms, following the signs. Once there she stepped into the first observation room. It was empty.

_I have to hurry. They probably know about Peter by now._

The next observation room she walked into was also empty, but when she looked into the interrogation room, she found Sonia sitting and impatiently tapping her fingers on the table. She quickly looked around the observation room and made sure that the recording equipment was off. Then she hurried back out into the hall to the interrogation room.

The door was locked, but Alicia picked it within a matter of a few seconds.

"Alicia, what are you doing here?" Sonia gasped in shock.

"Calm down, Sonia. I have to tell you something." Alicia whispered her voice full of sadness.

"What is it? It's Peter. NCIS know about him. Have they arrested him? Where is he?" Sonia asked as tears formed in her eyes. _Damn it, I should never have drawn my baby brother into this. _

"Sonia, NCIS have found Peter and they … _killed him_." Alicia lied as she approached Sonia.

"What? No! No, not Peter!" Sonia cried out as she collapsed in Alicia's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Sonia. But now…" Alicia murmured as she withdrew a syringe. "Now you get to join him!"

"_What? Argh!"_ Sonia gasped as she tried to pull away from the needle that was suddenly embedded in her neck.

"Bye bye, Sonia." Alicia cooed as Sonia's eyes fluttered closed and she slipped to the ground.

Alicia placed the syringe back into her pocket and rushed out of the building.

_Works all done! Now it's time to play Master and Slave with Sir... mmmm I can't wait!_

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Officer David, Agent McGee, it's good you're back. Agent DiNozzo had some pizzas and coffee delivered for you guys." The guard chirped.

"What? Tony never buys food for others." McGee stated as he and Ziva got into the elevator.

As they stepped out on their floor, Agent Lowe ran out shouting, "The woman in IR2 is dead."

"What?" McGee and Ziva shouted as one, as they rushed to the interrogation room.

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter as Gibbs and Tony head for his home.**_

_**And Review soon... Thanks!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews.**_

_**Warning : This chapter contains adult content!**_

_**Enjoy and review soon… Thanks!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Bethesda Hospital, Ducky and Jenny both tried to reason with Gibbs and Tony one more time.

"Anthony could have a relapse, Jethro. He has a kidney infection, bruised ribs and a head injury." Ducky stated.

"Ducky, I won't relapse. Besides you know how much I hate hospitals. I'll heal faster once I'm out of here." Tony insisted before gasping in pain as the nurse removed the catheter in one quick sweeping motion.

_I hate that bloody thing! I'm never going to get into a situation where they have to put that ... that thing into me again._

"Jethro, listen to Ducky." Jenny stated already knowing that Gibbs' mind was made up and there was no way to sway him.

"Jen they have someone watching us. We have to get DiNozzo to a safe place until Ziva and McGee come up with a lead." Gibbs stated as he waited impatiently for the nurse and doctor to be done with Tony.

"Agent DiNozzo can not leave until he passes urine on his own. _No… Agent Gibbs! _That's my condition and you will abide by it. Dr Mallard, if you will join me, I will arrange with the pharmacy to hand over the relevant antibiotics and pain meds including a few bags of Sabax. Agent DiNozzo's urine should be tested twice a day to monitor the infection and I want him back here in 3 days time for another scan. Of course if anything should happen before then you will need to bring him in sooner." The doctor stated as he and Ducky left the room.

"I will also give you pain meds for Agent Gibbs although I get the feeling he will be reluctant to take them or anything that may have a sedative effect." The doctor continued.

"You're absolutely right. Jethro is a fierce protector of those he holds dear. And Anthony is the son that Jethro wishes he had had. But I will make sure that both of them take their medicine even if I have to be devious about it." Ducky confirmed.

"Dr Mallard, I don't have to warn you that any further trauma to either Agent could have very serious consequences." The doctor stated.

"I am aware of that. That's why I will be keeping a close eye on them." Ducky replied as they reached the pharmacy.

Patrick the assistant in the pharmacy overheard the conversation and assisted the pharmacist in getting all the relevant meds together.

------------------------------------------------------------

As Alicia sped out of the Navy yard in her rented car, she exclaimed, "That was so easy!"

She handed the rental car back to motor vehicle dealer before walking a short distance to get her own car. Then she rushed home and had a quick shower before putting on a leather bra that encased her breasts while leaving her nipples exposed. It had a matching panty that unzipped down the centre, providing easy access to her genitals.

Then she slipped on a sexy red leather dress and adjusted her makeup before leaving for her boss' mansion.

When she arrived she was led to the back of the house, down into the basement which served as a large spacious den.

"Sir?" Alicia murmured slightly out of breath.

"I was getting worried Alicia." The old man chirped as he turned to look at her, a brandy snifter in his hand.

"There is nothing to worry about, Sir. Both Sonia and Peter are dead and I torched their house so there will be no evidence left for NCIS to find." Alicia stated as she walked towards the older man.

He was very attractive for his age. His blonde hair was streaked with silver flashes and he had a neatly trimmed mustache. He was tall, well build and his light green eyes sparkled with a vibrancy younger men would envy.

"Good. Patrick is watching our guests for the rest of the night. Now do you think you can please me as well as Sonia always did?" he asked as he unzipped her leather dress and let it fall off her shoulders to the floor. She stood straight and allowed his eyes to roam over her heated body.

"Mmmm, I think you may just be as good as she was." He concurred as he took her into his arms and kissed her violently. While kissing her he forced her to walk backwards until her thighs hit into a table. Then he turned her around forcing her upper body forward onto the table. It was made of glass and had a mirror mounted above it on the ceiling as well as below it on the ground. As she stood in the position he had put her, he took first one hand and then the other and handcuffed her into position. Just for a second, Alicia wondered whether she had maybe been too hasty in offering herself to this man.

Then there was no longer any time to think as the old man lifted her up slightly and proceeded to clamp her sensitive nipples in a pair of cold metal clips.

"_Aaahhh, mmmm Sir…"_ Alicia moaned in arousal as pain pulsed through the breasts.

"Yes, Alicia, I think we are going to have a lot of fun tonight." The old man grinned as he placed a black bag on the table in front of her and started unpacking it. Alicia, gulped as she saw the array of adult toys displayed on the table.

"What to use first? Should I start with the smaller, slimmer one or are you in the mood for something thicker and longer?" He asked as he picked up something midway in size.

"Sir, I leave the choice to you." Alicia murmured as he moved behind her.

He kissed down her back as he unzipped her panties.

"Mmmm" Alicia gasped as he spread her nether lips a second before he buried the vibrating toy deep inside her.

Alicia's gasps and moans soon turned to pain filled cries as the man known as _Sir _made thorough use of her body.

--------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Ducky and the doctor had left the pharmacy, Patrick excused himself and made his way to the stairway, where he immediately called his Boss.

"Sir, Gibbs and DiNozzo are leaving the hospital right now." Patrick whispered.

"No, _Damn it_." Sir growled as he withdrew himself from Alicia's trembling body.

"What should I do?" Patrick asked.

"DiNozzo needs another dose. Give it to him before he leaves and then follow them. I want to know where they're going." Sir growled before hanging up and turning back to Alicia. He was angry now and she was just the thing he needed to calm down.

"Alicia, scream for me!" he ordered as he mounted her again.

And Alicia screamed for all she was worth as she felt him tear her asunder.

----------------------------------------------------------

"DiNozzo, you done?" Gibbs asked for the 3rd time as he paced outside the bathroom door. He had changed into hospital scrubbed and the pain and vertigo seemed to have settled for the time being.

"Gibbs… _come on_. Can't you and the director take a walk or something? I can't _go_, knowing you two are out there." Tony groaned. His body was aching from the effort of changing clothes and moving around and he couldn't seem to pass urine. That really scared him.

_Come on, come on, I can do this. Damn it! Think of rain, think of fountains, think of… oh, come on!_

"Okay Tony, we'll be outside. Just relax and it will happen." Jenny encouraged as she led a reluctant Gibbs out the door while Tony's face flamed bright red.

_Relax and it will happen! Really Jenny, you have no idea what you're talking about. There's no way I can relax ... until it happens!_

---------------------------------------------------------

Jenny watched Gibbs closely as he leaned against the wall. She could sense that despite the pain he was in, he was very focused on what needed to be done and he managed to keep his fury under wraps. That was something she had always admired in him.

"Coffee, that's what I need." Gibbs stated as he avoided Jenny's probing eyes.

"Agent Belbay, keep an eye on Agent DiNozzo. No one other then the doctor or Ducky is allowed to go in. Understand!" Jenny ordered.

As Agent Belbay nodded his head and took up a position outside the door, Jenny slipped her hand into Gibbs' and led him to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee. He held onto her hand without looking at her.

As they were about to sit down at a table, Jenny's phone rang. She picked it up and quickly walked out into the corridor. It was Ziva and she informed Jenny about Peter and Sonia's murders.

"Damn it, I want all the surveillance tapes checked and get the security guard to put a sketch together. Get Palmer to do the autopsy on Sonia and Peter. How the hell did they get in and out of NCIS without detection! Get Abby to go through Sonia and Peter's cell phone records and tell her to follow up on any leads she finds." Jenny growled in frustration.

"She has and she's found an encrypted number which she is trying to break. It appears that Sonia and Peter were brother and sister. So far we haven't been able to find any links between them and Tony. They do not have arrest records, are not linked to any organized crime or militant groups. But Grisham will keep looking." Ziva stated.

"Okay." Jenny replied as she noticed Gibbs' frown deepening as he waited for her to return to their table.

"Director, I think that this is far from over. We need to…" Ziva started to say.

"We are Ziva. Gibbs and Tony are being moved to Gibb's house. I want McGee and you to put surveillance in place now and I want 24/7 monitoring. Secure the perimeter and let me know when all's clear. We'll be leaving in the next 15 minutes and Ducky and I will be staying at Gibbs' until this case is resolved." Jenny stated before hanging up and making her way to Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs asked and Jenny told him what they had so far.

------------------------------------------------------------

Patrick made his way down the corridor and stopped in front of Tony's room.

"I need to administer Agent DiNozzo's anti-inflammatory before he leaves." Patrick stated as he indicated the tray with the syringe in his hand.

Agent Belbay looked at the doctor's name tag on Patrick's coat. It read Dr Grey, so he nodded his head and allowed the doctor into Tony's room.

"_Ahh, that's it!_ Phew, now we can leave." Tony smiled despite the pain as he prepared to stand up from the toilet.

"Hey, who are you?" Tony gasped as a young man entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Oh I know. You want to make sure that I…"

"CYPRUS!" Patrick stated the key word loud and clear and Tony sat stock still, his eyes staring forward but seeing nothing.

Patrick then asked, "What is your mission, Agent DiNozzo?"

"_To cause Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs so much pain, that he will beg me to kill him!"_ Tony replied.

"Yes. You can start the game by doing the following small things …." Patrick proceeded to mention a few innocent, but painful little things and Tony nodded his head in understanding and agreement.

"Remember you must win the game. Okay now here's your happy meds." Patrick stated as he slipped the needle into Tony's IV line and gave him the shot.

"Oh and you will not remember any of this." Patrick chirped as he pressed a sensitive spot on Tony's neck, before leaving him.

Tony felt a rush go through his system, followed by a shiver.

_Why do I feel so hot and … cold at the same time. _

_What just happened? _

_Did I manage to pee? _

_Why can't I remember!?... _

_Hurt Gibbs! Kill Gibbs! Yes… No! Why do I keep thinking this… _

_What's wrong with me?_

Then Tony heard the door to his room open.

"Jethro, you can't force him…." Jenny's voice warned.

"Just watch me." Gibbs threatened as he suddenly stood in the doorway to the bathroom.

"_Hey Boss_." Tony blushed in embarrassment.

"DiNozzo, you'd better be done by the count of 3 or I'm getting Ducky to fit you with another catheter." Gibbs impatiently growled.

"One….. Two ……"

"Boss…. _I'm … done!"_ Tony gasped in relief as he felt his bladder empty.

"Good, now get off that damn toilet and let's get out of here!" Gibbs ordered as he closed the door allowing Tony to pull his pants up in privacy.

Tony felt a delicious tingling sensation filter through his body. He felt like he was floating and he couldn't stop his lips from curling in pleasure.

Then he thought, _Kill Gibbs hahaha, Get him before he gets me!!! _

_**Shhh, don't tell anyone, especially not Gibbs!**_

_Why?_

_**I don't know why. Just don't tell anyone.**_

_Oh yeah, it's a game and I'm supposed to win, by hurting and killing Gibbs. Hahaha_

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**The next chapter has Tony and Gibbs under the same roof, maybe in the same room… It should be interesting…**_

_**What will Sir do next?**_

_**Will Ziva and McGee find any clues?**_

_**Stay turned to find out and review, review, review… Thanks!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Here's the next chapter…. Let me know if you guys are still enjoying it.**_

_**N.B. Tony/Gibbs comfort chapter – Not Slash**_

_**Enjoy!**_

------------------------------------------------------

Tony had a silly lopsided grin on his face throughout the drive to Gibbs' house.

Gibbs put it down to the medication that he must have been given. Jenny pulled into Gibbs' driveway just as the sun was rising.

Ziva and McGee stood in the driveway waiting to help Gibbs and Tony into the house.

"Help DiNozzo!" Gibbs ordered when Ziva approached him. Jenny instead moved to Gibbs' side but she didn't touch him.

"Hey McGee, Ziva, did you miss me?" Tony grinned.

"No!" Both replied and Tony's grin dropped for a second.

"But you must have." Tony insisted as they helped him into the house.

"Actually, for the first time we were able to work on a case and make reasonable progress." Ziva stated as she tried to hide her smirk.

Tony's grin dropped again and he became silent. McGee thought that maybe they had gone too far.

Then Tony was grinning again as he looked from Ziva to McGee.

"Hey, when did you two get here?" Ziva and McGee exchanged a look of concern as they wondered what was wrong with Tony.

"Move him into my bedroom." Gibbs ordered as he followed them into the house. His head was aching again and he needed to sit down.

"Boss, where are you?" Tony asked as he looked up at the ceiling and then onto the ground.

"Ziva, Timothy, let's get him into bed so that he can sleep these meds off." Ducky suggested as he walked into the house, closing the front door behind him.

Gibbs and Jenny followed them up the stairway into his bedroom. Tony gasped in pain as Ducky and McGee helped him to lie down. Ziva pulled the blankets from the edge of the bed up to Tony's neck as Ducky made sure his IV line was still okay. Once that was done, McGee and Ziva left the room.

Then Ducky turned to Gibbs and gave him a shot of Ibuprofen despite his protests.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said as approached the bed and put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "You will not get out of this bed without calling one of us. In fact you will not sit up, without calling one of us. You got it?"

Tony grinned and replied, "I will call you when I need you, _Dad_."

Jenny and Ducky looked stunned at what Tony had just said. Gibbs stared as Tony to see if he was fooling around. But Tony just smiled as he placed his hand over Gibbs' and squeezed it.

As Jenny and Ducky turned to leave the room they heard Tony ask in a whisper, _"Stay with me, please?" _

Tony looked so young and helpless that Gibbs did the only thing that he could. He moved to the other side of the bed and stretched out on top of the blanket next to Tony. Tony looked at him and grinned as he reached for Gibbs' hand. Gibbs tensed for a moment not really comfortable with touching or being touched. Then he saw Tony's eyes drift close as he murmured, _"Thanks Dad."_

Gibbs held onto Tony's hand as his breathing evened out. Within minutes both men were sound asleep.

------------------------------------------------

"Patrick, where are they?" Sir asked as he left Alicia unconscious on floor of his den.

"Sir, they are at Agent Gibbs' house." Patrick replied.

"What? Oh this is too good. I couldn't have planned it better had I tried. Tony will start going into withdrawals by tonight and then he will react to all our suggestions. We must find a way to get them alone and then I will tell Tony exactly what to do to Gibbs." Sir stated his mind spinning with possibilities.

"Sir, what do you want me to do now?"

Sir remained quiet for a moment and then he said, "I want you to take Alicia home and take care of her. Place a typed suicide note in her hand. It should read …."

"Sir, you are brilliant." Patrick praised but in the back of his mind he knew that Sir could order his death just as easily.

"Alicia is at my place. She should not be any trouble. You will have to lead the local police anonymously to her place. They will call NCIS in when they read the note. Hurry, I want Gibbs and Tony to be alone tonight so that the torture can begin." Sir ordered.

"I'm on my way." Patrick replied as he cut the call.

------------------------------------------------

The next few hours passed quietly. Ducky checked on Gibbs and Tony occasionally. Ducky smiled when he noticed Tony's hand securely encased in Gibbs'. Then he got a blanket out of a cupboard and draped it over Gibbs.

McGee, Ziva and Jenny kept a close eye around the house and they checked in with Grisham to get updates.

By lunch time, Abby came bustling into the house, bearing food. She sneaked in and peeked at Gibbs and Tony. _They look so cute! I wish I had my camera but Gibbs would probably kill me if I showed anyone this particular picture._

The rest of the team ate and as they were clearing the dishes, McGee's phone rang.

"McGee, its Grisham. We've just received a call from the local Leo's about a dead nurse."

"How is that related to what's happened to Tony?"

"They found a suicide note lying next to her in which she started that she was sorry for hurting Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Okay, get to the scene and process it. Call me from there. I'm not leaving Gibbs' place until we know the threats really gone." McGee replied. Then he informed the rest of the team of what they had so far.

------------------------------------------------

Back in Gibbs' room Tony was becoming restless and his moans drew Gibbs out of his dreamless sleep. Gibbs was surprised to find his hand still holding onto Tony's.

"_No… Please … can't hurt…please"_ Tony mumbled as he tossed his head from side to side. Perspiration marred his brow and his palm was cold and clammy.

"DiNozzo, wake up." Gibbs ordered still groggy from his long nap.

"_No… Yes… Kill oh God…"_ Tony gasped as he became even more restless.

Gibbs turned to face Tony as he repeated, "Tony, it's just a dream. You need to wake up."

Gibbs' head was pounding and his vision was blurred but he managed to put a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"_No!!!"_ Tony cried out as he his eyes shot open. They were terror stricken as he stared unseeingly at Gibbs.

"Tony, look at me!" Gibbs ordered as he squeezed Tony's shoulder. Tony recoiled from his touch and then gasped as Gibbs' face came into view.

"_Boss, are you okay? Please tell me I didn't shoot you."_ Tony gasped as he looked at the bandage at Gibbs' temple.

"DiNozzo, you didn't shoot me. You okay now?" Gibbs asked his concern for Tony's recurring dream making his voice softer.

"_No… I keep seeing you dead on the floor and the smoking gun in my hand!"_ Tony sobbed, unable to deal with the fear pulsing through his system.

He knew that something bad was going to happen and he knew that he and Gibbs would be involved. He just didn't know what and when and how and he was terrified.

"Tony, calm down. I'm fine and so are you. Nothing's going to happen to either of us." Gibbs tried to sooth his senior field agent. Tony resembled an abandoned child rather then a federal agent and Gibbs didn't know how to comfort him.

But then Tony moved forward and placed his forehead against Gibbs' shoulder and all Gibbs had to do was wrap his arm around him and let him cry.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Will the team leave Gibbs and Tony alone tonight?**_

_**And if they do what will happen to …Gibbs and Tony?**_

_**Review soon and I will let you know…Thanks!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and for sticking with this 'weird' story.**_

_**Here's the next chapter, Enjoy and Review soon... Thanks!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

At around 12 noon Ducky made his way up to Gibbs' room to check on Tony and Gibbs. By this time Tony had managed to pull himself together and he flushed with embarrassment as he pulled away from Gibbs.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked while turning away and sitting on the edge of the bed, giving Tony a moment to compose himself.

"Yeah sure, Boss." Tony replied as he also pulled himself up to a sitting position ignoring the pain rippling through his body.

"Ah, both of you awake. I'll get Abby to bring up some…" Ducky started to say.

"I'll come down stairs. I need coffee." Gibbs stated as he stood up. A dull ache pulsed through his head but at least he wasn't dizzy anymore.

"I'll also come down…" Tony started to say.

"No!" Gibbs ordered.

"Why not?" Tony questioned.

"Because I'm not carrying you back up here when you pass out." Gibbs growled back.

"Jethro, Anthony, neither of you is coming down stairs. Abby will bring lunch and coffee up to you. So sit tight." Ducky ordered as he left the room.

Gibbs and Tony glared at each other for a second before Gibbs moved to the bathroom.

_He thinks I'm a God damn baby. Shit! How could I have cried like that on his shoulder no less!_ Tony swore as he tried to make sense of his behaviour.

_DiNozzo, what am I going to do with you! Keep you safe, that's what._ Gibbs vowed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Tony, where's Gibbs?" Abby asked as she scanned the room.

Tony nodded towards bathroom and Abby shouted, "Gibbs you okay in there? Do you need me to come in and help you?"

"Yes… and …No!" Gibbs growled back as Abby and Tony grinned in response.

"Okay, but if your not out in 5 I'm coming in." Abby smirked as Gibbs grunted something inaudible.

"Okay Tony I have Chinese Chow Mien, Indian Tandoori Chicken, Pasta ala Abby and…" Abby rattled off as she placed the tray she was carrying on the bed.

"Abby you're a life saver. I'll have the Tandoori chicken but first a cup of coffee will be great." Tony replied as the aroma of food filled the room.

As Gibbs stepped out of the bathroom, he grabbed his cup of coffee and downed it in one long swallow. Then he picked up the second cup, which Abby had brought up for him and downed it too. Abby smiled at him as she handed him a box of Chinese food. Gibbs ate half of it before pushing the box away. Tony also didn't seem to have much of an appetite. He cut into the chicken and took a few bites before making to push the plate away.

"Finish it." Gibbs ordered.

"I'm done Boss." Tony replied. He looked tired and ready to sleep again.

"Okay," Gibbs conceded as walked around the bed. At the same time Tony remembered something.

_Hurt him before he hurts you. Small little innocent things like… like…_

Tony held onto the steak knife as Gibbs reached for his plate. Gibbs was looking at Abby who was on her way out of the room, asking her to bring up more coffee. Tony looked at the knife and then at Gibbs' upturned hand as it touched the plate and Tony reacted immediately pushing the knife forcefully forward and slicing into Gibbs' palm.

"_Argh_, DiNozzo what the hell ...?" Gibbs growled as the plate slipped from his burning hand and shattered on the ground. To make matters worse a shard of glass ricocheted off the ground slicing into the side of Gibbs' foot.

"Shit!" Gibbs swore as his foot went into spasm forcing him to sit down heavily on the bed next to Tony.

At first a sense a triumph flashed through Tony's body. _I did it! I hurt him before he hurt me. That means I take the lead!_

But as blood started coating Gibbs' injured hand, dread and shock rocked through Tony's body. Then he saw the bloody knife in his hand and he let it fall to the ground with a loud clatter.

_What have I done? What have I done! Oh God, what have I done!!??_

Abby and Ducky chose that moment to return to the room.

"Jethro, what happened?" Ducky loudly questioned as Abby gasped in horror.

_"Boss, I'm sorry … I don't know what … I'm sorry."_ Tony mumbled, his voice becoming more frantic as blood continued to bubble out of the cut on Gibbs' hand.

"Abigail, get me a few towels and then bring my bag." Ducky ordered as he kneeled down next to Gibbs and looked at his foot.

_"Boss, I'm sorry! I don't know what happened."_ Tony repeated more audibly as he started trembling from the shock.

"DiNozzo, calm down." Gibbs ordered noticing that Tony was become really distraught.

_Maybe the meds and the pain are making him unstable and affecting his co-ordination._

Ducky worked on Gibbs' palm while Abby held a towel to Gibbs bleeding foot.

Tony stared horrified by the amount of blood soaking through the towel. He felt awful about what had happened. He couldn't understand why he had done what he had done. He admitted that he had been aware of his action at the time but for some inexplicable reason he just couldn't seem to stop himself.

_What's wrong with me? Am I losing my mind? Why can't I control my actions? Damn it what's happening to me!_

Once the cut was cleaned Ducky stated, "It's a deep cut Jethro."

"Just bind it. It'll be fine." Gibbs ordered trying not to wince as Ducky poked and prodded the cut.

Tony stared on as Ducky wrapped the wound.

_"Sorry Boss."_ Tony murmured again and Gibbs replied, "Stop apologizing, DiNozzo."

"Okay, let's look at your foot." Ducky said as he removed the towel from around Gibbs' foot.

"Mm." Ducky murmured. "I need you to lie down Jethro. This is going to hurt." Ducky warned as Tony moved across the bed creating room for Gibbs to lie down.

Ducky examined the wound closely before applying disinfectant to a cotton wool swab. He ran the swab around the glass causing Gibbs to swear at the burning sensation that radiated through his foot.

Tony just continued to stare at Gibbs' bleeding wound as if in shock. Ducky in the meantime used a set of large tweezers to grip the shard of glass and remove it from Gibbs' foot. Gibb swore as the shard of glass finally slipped loose. Then more disinfectant was applied to the cut before Ducky dressed the wound. Then Ducky proceeded to give Gibbs a shot for pain, inflammation and infection. Following that he gave him a tetanus shot just to be on the safe side.

Abby cleaned all the soiled towels and wiped up the floor while Tony looked frantically from Ducky to Gibbs.

"He's going to be okay, right? Tony asked when no one said anything.

"What happened?" Ducky asked. He hated the suspicions that were rising in his mind about Tony.

_"I .. don't. Gibbs was reaching … and the knife…"_ Tony mumbled.

"I grabbed the plate out of his hand and the knife slipped, cutting into my hand. Then the plate slipped and the damn glass hit my foot." Gibbs replied. He looked at Tony and Tony knew that he knew that that was not what had happened.

_Why are you covering for me when I hurt you?_

Gibbs just sighed before asking Abby for that other cup of coffee. As Abby and Ducky left the room, Gibbs wondered, _DiNozzo, just what the hell's going on with you?_

Tony looked at Gibbs, and his eyes answered Gibbs' unspoken query, _I don't know, Boss. I just don't know!_

Just then McGee and Ziva rushed into the room. Seeing the new bandages on Gibbs' hand and foot, Ziva asked, "What happened?"

Tony looked away while Gibbs growled, "Nothing. You got anything to report?"

McGee and Ziva exchanged a look knowing that Gibbs and Tony were hiding something.

"Well?" Gibb growled when neither junior agent responded.

"We may have a lead on what happened to Tony?" McGee stated.

Tony sat up straighter as he and Gibbs waited for the report.

-----------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note:_**

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**The case is explored in the next chapter and what will nightfall bring...**_

_**Stay tuned to find out and reviews really help so keep them coming... Thanks!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for all the feedback and I promise that this story is no where near finished…**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy and Review soon. Thanks…**_

-------------------------------------------

"The identikit created by the security guard was very vague. The perp was a woman, 5'2" 125pounds with dark hair. She wore a cap, dark glasses and a Pizza delivery uniform." McGee started.

"Then we got a call from the local LEO's about a nurse, Alicia Smith, who OD'd in her apartment this morning." Ziva said.

"Why would NCIS be called in on an OD case?" Tony asked puzzled by the incongruity of the information.

"Her suicide note contained an apology to one Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." McGee stated.

"What!" Tony shouted sitting up straight despite the pain in his side and back. His head ached and he couldn't seem to catch his breath.

"She matches our limited identikit." Ziva continued as she showed Gibbs and Tony Alicia's picture.

"She was the nurse who checked on us." Tony stated recognizing her.

"Alicia and Peter were friends at the hospital and some of the staff even thought that they were a couple. Grisham' team found a half burnt picture of Sonia and Peter. They could have been related or in a relationship. Grisham's still going through Peter's house but it looks like everything was pretty badly burnt to be of any use." McGee stated.

"Balboa's team is processing Alicia's house. They've recovered a lab top and her cell phone. Abby's still working on decrypting the number on Sonia's phone. When she goes through Peter's call list and Alicia's I'm sure she's going to find a match." Ziva stated.

"The 3 of them knew each other and were definitely working together to hurt Tony." McGee stated.

"Why? I don't even know these people!" Tony growled in frustration.

"What did the suicide note say?" Gibbs spoke for the first time. His hand and foot were on fire but none of his discomfort showed on his face.

"The note read, '_I'm sorry for hurting you Tony. It was all a misunderstanding. But I've taken care of the incestuous bastards that were to blame. And now I can join my beloved in the afterlife. Sleep well Agent Anthony DiNozzo. You're safe now. Alicia.'_ The note was found scrunched up in her right hand." McGee said.

"Sounds like Sonia and Peter were brother and sister. Abby can run a DNA test to confirm it." Ziva stated.

"Cross reference Sonia, Peter and Alicia with Tony's past cases…" Gibbs ordered.

"Already running it, Boss." McGee replied.

"I don't know these people and I don't think they have anything to do with my past." Tony stated his headache getting worse. Gibbs noticed grimace on his face.

"Tony, get some rest." Gibbs stated as he stood up.

"No, I can help…" Tony protested.

"You will get some sleep or I'll get Ducky to sedate you. The choice is yours."

"Fine!" Tony sulked as he pushed himself down into a lying position on the bed.

"Good choice." Gibbs grunted as he limped out of the room, Ziva and McGee following him.

"Abby, McGee, de-crypt that damn encrypted number and go through Alicia's laptop with a fine tooth comb. Ziva help Grisham's team with the background checks. I want answers within the next hour. Where's Ducky?" Gibbs questioned.

"Right over here, Jethro." Ducky replied as he and Jenny walked back into the house.

"Ducky, I want the autopsy reports on Sonia, Peter and Alicia ASAP. Director, I didn't know you were still here." Gibbs said and Jenny just raised an eyebrow.

"McGee, Ziva, Abby, GO!" Gibbs ordered.

"Boss I don't think it's a good idea, leaving you and Tony alone." McGee stated.

"I'll stay and I'll call a friend." Jenny stated.

"Who?" Ziva asked.

"Agent Fornell. Now go." Jenny ordered as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and prepared to call Fornell. McGee, Ziva and Abby grabbed their stuff and left a few moments later.

"Ducky?" Gibbs questioned while reclining on his couch as his friend tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Jethro, don't take this the wrong way but I don't want you to be a lone with Anthony at any time." Ducky stated.

"Why not?" Gibbs frowned.

"Anthony is not himself and I'm afraid that he is either deliberately or unintentionally trying to hurt you."

"It's unintentional." Gibbs insisted knowing exactly where Ducky was going with this.

"Just don't be alone with him. If he needs anything let Jenny or Fornell handle it." Ducky said.

"Okay Ducky." Gibbs said out loud, while in his mind he growled, _I will not abandon him after all his been through. He needs me and I'll be there for him. So what if he lashes out at me. I can take it! _

Ducky, still pondering Anthony's uncharacteristic behaviour, collected his bag and left the Gibbs' house.

Tony watched him leave, confusion and hurt, clearly evident in his eyes.

_Ducky why do you want to take Gibbs away from me? I need him. _

**_Do you? _**

_Of course I do. He's the only one who can save me. _

**_Save you? From who? _**

_From you … from myself. Oh God, Gibbs… help me… I'm losing my mind! _

Tony crawled back into bed, his breathing more erratic as tears streamed down his face.

-------------------------------------------------

Patrick watched the NCIS agents and the old ME leave Gibbs' house. Then he called his Boss.

"Sir, the Agents are leaving."

"Good. Are my two boys alone now?" Sir asked.

"No, the NCIS Director is still with them and another car just pulled up. It's an older man, short, greying hair." Patrick reported.

"Let me know if any one else arrives. If not, you will have to subdue the Director and the unwanted old man and then you will instruct Tony to …."

"Yes Sir. I'll call you as soon as everything is set. Tonight's going to be very interesting." Patrick grinned.

"Yes, very interesting indeed." Sir replied before hanging up.

---------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note : _**

**_That's it for this chapter. _**

**_The Games begin in the next one…. So stay tuned and Review ASAP… thanks!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews. I loved it!**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy and Review soon…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Jethro, you're not looking too good." Fornell stated as he stepped into Gibbs' house. Fornell referred to the dark rings shadowing Gibbs' eyes and the bandages on his hand, foot and at his temple.

"I didn't realize that the FBI sent their Senior Agents on babysitting assignments." Gibbs replied.

"The FBI has no problem making exceptions when the NCIS Director needs assistance." Fornell replied.

Gibbs just grunted in response. He wasn't feeling too good. The cuts in his hand and foot throbbed and burned and his headache was coming back in full force. But now, with his agents out handling other matters, there was no way he was going to take an analgesic. He was also thinking about what Ducky had said and it made him wonder _what exactly happened this weekend DiNozzo? _

Jenny and Fornell walked the perimeter and ensured that everything was clear. They locked the back and front door and closed all the windows. When they returned Jenny caught Gibbs trying to mask a grimace of pain. Fornell did too.

"I'll put on a fresh pot of coffee and then we can talk." Jenny stated before moving to the kitchen.

Ducky had warned her that Gibbs would be needing painkillers soon and that he would likely not take them without objection. Jenny decided to avoid a confrontation and simply slipped the meds into Gibbs' coffee. It was a strong painkiller which would likely knock him out.

"So do you have any leads on who's trying to out DiNutzo?' Fornell asked Gibbs as Jenny returned with the coffees.

"We know the new 'girlfriend' and 2 nurses are linked somehow. We have a phone number that needs decrypting and we're processing the nurses' crime scenes. But something's missing."

"Yes, the connection between them and DiNutzo." Fornell stated as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Exactly." Jenny replied as she watched Gibbs down his coffee in one long swallow.

"We know that Tony was attacked over the weekend. What we don't know is what exactly was done to him and by whom." Gibbs said.

"Sonia arrived at Tony's apartment and acted the loving girlfriend on the morning the bellboy… Johnny found him unconscious." Jenny added.

"Johnny confirmed that he had seen her a few times but Tony didn't remember her. At the hospital, Tony and I were drugged, probably by Peter. When his shift ended, Alicia took over and I have to wonder whether they managed to drug Tony again." Gibbs went over everything out loud.

"Jethro you could be right. Do you remember how _silly_ Tony was behaving when we left the hospital and how he kept repeating his words with McGee and Ziva?" Jenny asked.

"_Yes… Damn it … they did get … to him again!"_ Gibbs growled. Suddenly he was feeling totally drained and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open.

"Jethro, lie down." Jenny suggested as she reached for a throw over.

"_What? … No…I need to…. Mmmm…" _Gibbs mumbled as Jenny pushed him down on to the couch.

"_What … Jen … you … didn't! … you …mmm … did…."_ Gibbs murmured as his eyes drifted close.

"I don't think I want to be here when he wakes up." Fornell said as he lifted Gibbs' legs onto the couch and Jenny covered him with the throw over.

"He needed it and he's too stubborn to admit it." Jenny smirked as she ran a hand over Gibbs' head, moving his fringe off his forehead. When she noticed Fornell watching her she withdrew her hand and walked towards Gibbs' room to check on Tony.

Tony was asleep but he seemed restless and he was perspiring. Seeing that his IV bag was almost drained, Jenny replaced it. Ducky had shown her how to do that earlier that day. She covered Tony and then made her way back to the kitchen to get more coffee.

Tony remained restless as his body went into withdrawal. Pain sizzled thought his body as nightmares plagued his mind.

_Hurt Gibbs... __Small painful incidents._

_I hate you, Gibbs! ... Why ...I don't know why ... I just do!_

_No, I don't ... Boss I'm sorry..._

_Jethro stay away from Anthony... Ducky you're a dead man... _

_How dare you take ... my Gibbs from me!_

_My Gibbs! ... He's not my Gibbs... Hurt him before he hurts me._

_Make him pay for belittling me... I hate... I love ... no ... I hate Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

_I'm going to enjoy hurting you, you bastard!_

And the dream continued in a never ending cycle and the IV meds kept DiNozzo sedated and trapped in his nightmare.

------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it this number just won't crack!" McGee growled in frustration as he stared at his computer screen.

"McGee, I've picked up something from Tony's clothes. It's a blood red woolen fiber. It could be from a jersey, blanket or even a carpet. I need you to go through Tony's apartment and see if you can find anything that matches it. If not it will mean that Tony was attacked somewhere else." Abby excitedly stated.

"Okay Abby. You take care and no more Caf Pows for you today." McGee warned.

"Ah, but McGee, I've only had 6 so far." Abby complained.

"Yeah, 6 in the space of 6 hours! No more Abby." McGee repeated.

"Okay, but hurry and I hope you find something. I'll be working on Alicia's phone and laptop and I'll let you know when I have something." Abby stated as McGee left the lab.

As he waited for the elevator McGee called Jenny to give her an update. She confirmed that everything was fine at Gibbs' house and that he should continue working on the case.

---------------------------------------------------

"Sir, it is 7:00pm and it doesn't look like anyone else is coming. Would you like me to proceed?" Patrick asked.

"Yes. Do you have the bag of tricks?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good! Take care of the NCIS Director and the other agent. Send DiNozzo on a trip and get Leroy Jethro Gibbs into his basement and in position. Then give Tony the following instructions ….."

"Yes Sir."

"I wish I could be there to see it with my own eyes but alas it would not be safe for me to do so. But I want pictures, lots of pictures."

"Yes Sir."

"And Patrick, _Gibbs and DiNozzo die a painful death tonight!_"

"Yes Sir." Patrick replied as the old man hung up.

---------------------------------------------------

Dr Mallard and Jimmy were working on Alicia when Ziva walked into autopsy.

"Oh dear." Ducky exclaimed.

"What is it, Ducky?" Ziva asked as she looked at the dead woman.

"She was raped, repeatedly, just like Sonia. Her vaginal walls are torn. Her rectum also shows signs of violation." Ducky stated as he swabbed the stated areas and handed the swabs to Jimmy to be labeled.

"She was tied down." Ziva said.

"Yes, there is extensive bruising on her wrists and ankles. Her breasts are also badly bruised. This reminds me of an old case… The date and people involved escape me now, but it was about a young man who was only able to enjoy coitus by raping and stabbing innocent women. Jethro was able to arrest the man and I assume his serving his sentence as we speak." Ducky stated as he swabbed her wrists and ankles.

Hooked to the nail of Alicia's little toe, Ducky found what looked like a blood red fiber.

"An evidence jar, please Mr. Palmer."

"Here you go Doctor." Jimmy held the jar for Ducky.

Palmer labeled all the evidence as Ducky continued collecting samples. They had already collected evidence from Sonia and Peter, which Abby had begun processing.

As they rolled Alicia onto her stomach, Ziva noticed a shining residue on her left butt cheek.

"What is that?" She asked.

"It looks like semen." Ducky replied as he collected a sample of it and handed it to Jimmy.

"Take everything up to Abby and get her to work on the semen and blood samples first and then everything else." Ducky instructed.

"Yes, Doctor." Jimmy replied as he left the room.

Ziva also left and decided to get some more information on the rape and murder case Ducky had mentioned.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, Jimmy. The blood and semen analysis will take approximately 5 hours and then I'll see if the semen matches Peter's. If not I'll run the DNA through AFIS and all our case files to see if I can find a match. All in all I should have some answers within the next 8 hours." Abby stated.

"I'll let Dr Mallard know. Thanks Abby." Jimmy replied as he left the lab.

"Beautiful equipment, I need you to work really hard tonight!" Abby smiled as she looked around her lab at her various instruments which were processing evidence of some kind.

------------------------------------------------------------

Patrick approached Gibbs' house cautiously. He jimmied the lock a second before knocking on the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" Jenny asked as she noticed a man dressed in a nurses uniform standing at the door.

"Director Sheppard, Dr Scotts from Bethesda sent me to deliver these anti-inflammatorys for Agent DiNozzo. They were not available earlier when Dr Mallard collected the other medication." Patrick replied as he held up a box of medication.

Fornell happened to be checking out the back of the house so Jenny had no back up as Patrick suddenly shoved the door open knocking her off her feet. A second later he plunged a needle into her neck. Before Jenny could even gasp in shock, she passed out, slamming her head violently against the floor.

Patrick entered the house and looked around. He saw Gibbs lying on the couch, fast asleep. Then he heard a noise at the back of the house. He hid against the corridor wall that led to the bedrooms and waited for the old agent to walk past him.

As Fornell entered the kitchen, he saw Jenny lying on the floor. He grabbed his gun and looked around the living room but couldn't see anything out of place. He moved forward cautiously as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. When he reached the corridor wall, a hand arched out towards him. He felt the needle sink into his throat a second before everything went black.

Patrick dragged Fornell towards Jenny and tired both of them securely into chairs. Then he went back out to get his bag of tricks. Upon returning to the house, he locked the doors and dimmed the lights.

"Let the games begin." He smirked as he made his way towards a sleeping Agent Gibbs.

------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**That's it for now. **_

_**What is Patrick going to do to Gibbs and Tony? **_

_**And what is Tony going to do to Gibbs? **_

_**Stay tuned to find out and review ASAP…. Thanks.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Sorry about the long delay in updating. I guess writing 3 stories at the same time, while working full time and taking care of a family is just crazy… Well that's me… crazy!!!**_

_**Here's the next chapter. **_

_**Warning : The Game Begins…. **_

_**Enjoy and review soon…. Thanks! **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What the…?" Gibbs gasped awake as a needle slipped into the skin at the base of his neck. Before he could react further, his limbs tensed up and then froze.

"Just relax Agent Gibbs. The paralysis you're feeling in only temporary." Patrick smirked. He was wearing a hood so Gibbs couldn't see his face.

_Paralysis…? Shit! _

_Jenny, Fornell where… No! _Gibbs mentally gasped as he saw them unconscious and tied up.

_Tony!_ Gibbs' eyes scanned the room frantically, but he couldn't see Tony. As his body stiffened further, he tried not to panic. It was the most horrible feeling ever. He could feel but he couldn't move. He could think and process what was happening but he was powerless to stop it.

Then he wondered_, why didn't he just kill me?_

"Okay, time to get down to the basement." Patrick stated as he took hold of Gibbs' legs and dragged him off the couch. Gibbs' head connected with the hard floor causing shards of hot, white pain to rush through his skull.

_Argh, shit! I can still feel pain! _

_This is going to be bad! _

At the basement steps, Patrick hefted Gibbs over his shoulder and carried him down the flight of stairs. Then he removed a set of hand cuffs from his pocket and positioned Gibbs face front against the skeleton of his latest boat. Gibbs felt the cold cuffs close around his wrists, but he couldn't hold himself upright and the cuffs bit into his flesh causing blood to trickle down his raised arms. Patrick proceeded to tie Gibbs legs in place before ripping his t-shirt open and exposing his back.

"Okay, now all I need to do is get the star of this production. I'll be right back."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at NCIS head quarters, Abby was jumping up and down excitedly.

"What do you have, Abby?" Ziva asked as she entered the lab.

"Both Sonia and Alicia died of Meth Crystal overdoses. And the red fibre from Tony's clothes matches the fibre Ducky pulled from Alicia's toe nail. That means that both of them must have been hurt in the same place, the same room."

"Good work, Abby. What about the phone number and Alicia's laptop."

"The laptop yielded nothing except junk. The phone has the same encrypted number as Sonia's and Peter's. I'm still running modules to try and crack it." Abby stated in frustration.

"You'll get it soon, Abby."

"Thanks, Ziva. What are you doing?"

"Following a slim lead. When I was down in autopsy, Ducky mentioned that Alicia and Sonia's injuries reminded him of the injuries from an old case where female officers were raped, molested and then murdered. Do you remember the case number? I just have this feeling that it is somehow related but I need to look at the file."

"I'll run a search for you." Abby stated as she moved to a computer on the far side of the lab and started the search.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Patrick looked through the bedrooms on the top floor of Gibbs' house and when he didn't find Tony there, he moved down to search the ground floor.

"Ah, here you are." Patrick grinned.

"What? Who?" Tony gasped as he saw the large man looming over him.

" CYPRUS!" Patrick whispered and Tony stilled immediately.

"Good boy, Tony. Do you remember your mission?"

"To hurt Gibbs before he hurts me!" Tony stated in parrot fashion as he sat up on the bed. He didn't react to the pain in his bladder or lower back, or his head.

"Yes, and the time is now." Patrick said as he removed Tony's IV and stopped the flow.

"Now." Tony repeated. Patrick helped him to his feet and then Tony walked ahead of Patrick. He didn't limp or wince or react to his injuries in anyway.

"That's it Tony. Now let's go down the stairs."

Gibbs heard Patrick talking to Tony as the moved down the stairs into the basement.

_Tony! _

_Shit! How the hell am I going to help you? _

Gibbs wondered, dread flooding his system. All he could move was his eyes, nothing else. His arms were numb with blinding pain and his shoulders felt like they were being pulled from their sockets. But he was worried about Tony.

_What is that bastard going to do to you? _

"Here's he Tony, Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Now I have this array of toys and you can use whatever you want to first." Patrick spoke to Tony as he led him to Gibbs' work table. Gibbs mentally growled in frustration as he couldn't turn his head and see what was going on.

_Tony, why are you so quiet? _

_What's wrong with you? _

_Do you have a plan? _

_What is it?_

_Damn it Tony, are you okay? _

These and many other questions whirled through Gibbs' mind as Patrick whispered to Tony.

"This one." Tony stated his voice devoid of emotion.

"Good choice, Tony." Patrick praised as Tony picked up one of the items from the work table. Then Patrick and Tony made their way back to Gibbs.

"Are you ready? Pose for Sir. He wants to see pictures of this. Okay, you can start." Patrick smirked as Gibbs' panic rose.

_Start what? _

_What's wrong with you, DiNozzo? _

_Who's Sir? _

_Why does he want to see this? _

**_AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!_** Gibbs mentally shouted, his inert body jerking violently, as the bull whip sliced into his bare back drawing blood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

_**And yes, it is going to get worse for Gibbs… **_

_**And for Tony… **_

_**So stay tuned and Reviews will make me write faster…**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys have been so receptive to this story.**_

_**Here's the next chapter.**_

_**Warning : Torture scene continues … Not for the sensitive reader!**_

_**Enjoy and review soon… Thanks!**_

-------------------------------------------------------

It took Gibbs a moment to think past the intense pain radiating through his back and to realize what had just happened. He was astounded that Tony was the one attacking him.

_Tony? Why?_

_How could you do this to me?_

_Tony… _

_Aaarrrggghhh! _

The plaited leather of the bullwhip struck quickly again, not even giving Gibbs a second to recover his breath. This time the leather struck deeper, slicing a diagonal part from Gibbs' right shoulder to his left hip. Gibbs' body tensed and pulsed despite his effort to keep calm and access the situation.

_Why are you doing this?_

_Why? _

_Oooohhhhh!_

Gibbs was disappointed, shocked and hurt to the core by what Tony was doing to him. Half of him just couldn't believe that the Tony he knew, the Tony he loved, was doing this to him. And the other half mocked him and questioned whether he had really ever known Tony at all.

_I know him, I know about his abusive father and his alcoholic mother. I knew about his younger brother who drowned at the age of 3 in the family swimming pool and I know that the then 6 year old Tony had been accused of deliberately killing his brother. _

_Aaarrrrggghhh! _

The whip sliced across his right arm and shoulder, ripping a chunk of muscle out of his arm.

_I know about the DiNozzo family image and how Tony had to behave like a puppet to please his father. The only thing is that his father was never pleased. And that night almost 20 years earlier, when Roberto DiNozzo had taken his belt to Tony and beat him to within an inch of his life, that was the day that Anthony DiNozzo had left home and his old life behind him._

_Shit!!! _The whip struck again, almost wrapping around Gibbs' neck this time.

_Ever since leaving home you have always fought for what was right and what was just. So how the hell did you get mixed up in this bloody mess?_

_How?_

_Why are you working with that bastard!_

_Aaarrrggghhh! Tony … Stop!_ Gibbs mentally gasped as the whip cut through his lower back and wrapped around abdomen.

Ferocious, blazing pain made further coherent thought difficult and Gibbs realized that he may not make it out of this. Jenny and Fornell were down, and Gibbs didn't know whether they were dead or alive. The rest of the team was working at the office under the assumption that everything was fine.

As Tony took a break, Gibbs admitted, _most men never make it out alive when the enemy is within their innermost protected circle. _

_Ducky had known that something was wrong. _

_But how could I have believed Ducky and condemned Tony, the boy who's become such an integral part of my heart, who's become the son I never had, the son I've always longed for …_

_Tony!_

_Aaarrrggghhh! _

The whip cracked again and more pain joined the rest of the pain that threatened to pull Gibbs over the edge and into darkness.

Just then Gibbs became aware of feeling in his lower extremities and he realized that the paralysis was wearing off. He moved his legs with much difficulty and was able to stand up a bit. At the same time he moved his head and scanned the basement. He saw the hooded perp standing on his right side, taking pictures with his cell phone. Then he turned his head in the opposite direction and noted the _zombie_ expression on Tony's face.

Despite the excruciating pain that he was in, Gibbs tried to focus and make eye contact with Tony. But Tony was expressionless and emotionless. He just stood there, whip in hand, poised to deliver the next agonizing blow.

_Tony… snap out of it …_

_What the hell's wrong with you?_

_Aaarrrggghhh! _

_Shit! _

Gibbs panted for breath the whip striping his flesh away.

"You're doing great Tony. Now let's try something else." Patrick encouraged as he removed the whip from Tony's hand and replaced it with an open bottle of bourbon.

Gibbs had a mere second to steal himself again the onslaught of liquid fire that spread across his back, when Tony splashed his favourite drink over his raw, bleeding flesh.

Gibbs howled out in agony as the alcohol soaked and snaked through his cuts. The pain was too much, the burn too intense, the shock too great for any human to endure. And then Gibbs' body went limp, the fight gone out of him as blessed unconsciousness enveloped him.

-------------------------------------------------------

McGee turned Tony's apartment inside out, but he didn't find anything that was bright red in colour.

He checked in with Abby and she asked him to hurry back and help her with the encrypted number. He concurred but stated that he would pick up some take out on his way as he knew that none of them would sleep until they had something useful to report to Gibbs.

McGee locked Tony's apartment after grabbing a few of his sweat shirts and DVD's.

_I'll drop these off in the morning, _he thought as he drove out of the parking lot.

-------------------------------------------------------

The search Abby was running for Ziva eventually yielded a file number. The file was a paper file and not on computer, so Ziva had to wake the records clerk and insist that she come in and get the file for her. The clerk was pissed to say the least, but when Ziva mentioned that Special Agent Gibbs needed the information, the clerk replied that she would be there in 30 minutes.

Ziva smirked as she knew that everyone in the NCIS building was terrified of her Boss.

-------------------------------------------------------

Back in the basement Patrick forwarded pictures of an unconscious Gibbs, hanging by his arms against the frame of his boat, blood flowing like a river from his back and wrists, to Sir. Patrick then took the bourbon bottle away from Tony and led him to the couch.

"Rest, Tony. Gibbs will awake soon and then we will continue." Patrick stated as he ran his hand almost lovingly over Tony's hair.

He found Tony terribly attractive and he was even tempted to use he's body now that they had to wait for Gibbs to wake up. But he knew that Sir would kill him if he ever found out. But that didn't mean that he shouldn't have some fun with Tony. So as Tony sat on the couch in basement, Patrick turned his face towards him and pulled on his neck as he leaned in for a kiss.

The pressure on his neck caused Tony to snap out of his hypnotized state. As he saw the huge man in front of him, with puckered lips leaning into him, he gasped and pulled away screaming, _**"Gibbs!"**_

"Shit!" Patrick realized his mistake, just as Tony's frantic eyes searched around the basement.

"_**Giibbbsssss!"**_ Tony cried out in utter horror when he finally saw Gibbs' unconscious, blood stained body.

Gibbs heard his cry as consciousness returned. He turned his head and made eye contact with his senior field agent and noted the terror and confusion in Tony's expressive eyes.

_That's the Tony I know_, Gibbs smiled sadly as pain from every inch of his body rushed at him and threatened to pull him under again.

Tony started hyperventilating as Patrick grabbed him and shouted, "CYPRUS!"

_Cyprus? What the hell is Cyprus?_ Gibbs wondered. As Gibbs watched, Tony transformed from a terrified, helpless man into an expressionless, zombie.

_Shit! They've brainwashed you somehow._

_You don't know what you're doing._

_I need to break through to you._

Patrick sighed in relief as he grabbed the bottle of bourbon and took a quick swallow. Just then his phone rang.

"Excellent, Patrick! Let me speak to Tony." Sir praised in a jubilant voice

"Of course. Tony, Sir would like to speak to you." Patrick nervously said as he put the phone on loud speaker

Tony stilled like a robot as Sir's voice filter through the basement.

"Anthony, I am so proud of you. You must keep going and hurt this bastard who has been pushing you around all these years. Remember, he is worse then your father ever was. He conned you into thinking that he cared and then he struck at your core. Now, hurt him again, the way you've always wanted to."

The voice seemed familiar to Gibbs but he just couldn't place it. But his main concern now was to get Tony and himself out of this mess. _But how?_

"Yes Sir. Hurt Gibbs before he hurts me! Kill Gibbs! Yes." Tony said as Patrick took the phone and spoke to Sir.

"This is so good, Patrick. Now take it up a level. I want Gibbs to feel what it feels like to be molested and raped and I want Tony to do it." Sir ordered.

"Yes, Sir. I will be sending more pictures soon." Patrick replied as he hung up.

Tony remained seated on the couch and even though Gibbs tried to make eye contact with him, Tony didn't respond.

"Tony, come here." Patrick ordered as he moved to stand behind Gibbs.

"Tony, don't listen to him." Gibbs ordered in a hoarse voice.

Tony twitched at the sound of Gibbs' voice but he kept coming forward.

"That's it Tony. It's time to make Gibbs your personal Toy boy." Patrick grinned. If he couldn't have Tony he could at least get off on watching Tony take Gibbs.

_Shit! _Gibbs swore now that he knew what the bastard had planned for him.

"DiNozzo! Stop now. That's an order." Gibbs growled as loudly as he could.

Tony paused in his next step.

"_I can't… Boss!"_ Tony replied in a strangled voice. _"He won't let me! He says I have to hurt you! I don't want to, but I can't stop! Help me, Boss!" _

"Tony, that's right. You do as Sir says. Now move it!" Patrick shouted shocked by Tony's words.

_What if he snaps out of it? How will I explain that to Sir!_

"DiNozzo. It's okay. You can stop." Gibbs said as Tony was almost behind him. "Tony you don't want to do this!"

"Yes, you do Tony. You've been dreaming about this forever." Patrick said and Tony took the next step.

"No, DiNozzo. If you take one more step, you're fired, off my team!"

Tony paused again and said, _"No, Boss! Don't abandon me… Please! __**PLEASE**__!"_

Tony's face contorted in pain and then in violent anger and he took the last step forward.

"Tony, take this and stab him!" Patrick encouraged as he handed Tony a Swiss Military pocket knife.

"No, DiNozzo." Gibbs orders.

"Yes, Tony." Patrick instructed as he lifted Tony's arm above Gibbs' left shoulder.

"_No… Yes… I don't…"_ Tony growled in frustration as his hand can down hard, the blade invading Gibbs' deltoid muscle, making him growl out in more pain.

"Leave the blade in and undo Gibbs' pants." Patrick ordered. "When you ride him I want you to twist that knife and make him cry out. This is almost like how Mike used to take his Navy woman."

"_DiNozzo … for the … love of… God … don't do this!"_ Gibbs begged, as Patrick's words tried to trigger some long forgotten memories.

Tony stared at Gibbs' back as silent tears rolled down him face.

"_I'm so… sorry Gibbs."_ Tony said as his hands reached around Gibbs' waist.

"_Tony, stop!"_ Gibbs begged again, his own tears running down his face.

"NCIS! Move way from Gibbs now. Both of you! _**Move!**_" McGee shouted from the top of the basements steps.

Gibbs gasped and sobbed in utter relieve as Tony's hands fell away from him pants. Patrick quickly placed a gun in Tony's hand and said, "Shot him, now."

"I said, step away from Gibbs NOW!" McGee growled as he made his way down the steps.

At the same time Tony took the gun and aimed it towards McGee. McGee looked at him in horror, as shots rang out in the basement.

Patrick's body hit the ground first, a hole marring his forehead.

"_**NO!!!!!"**_ Gibbs shouted a moment later as Tony's body jerked and fell to the floor, a growing red stain against his chest.

"_No!!!"_ Gibbs sobbed jerking against his bonds. The movement caused the knife to slice further through his muscles. He gasped in pain, panic overtaking his mind. He couldn't breath and blacked out to the thought, _Tony's dead!_

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Phew… that was intense even for me.**_

_**So let me have your thoughts ASAP and I promise to update ASAP… Thanks!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you to the few of you who did review. I really appreciate it.**_

_**Here's the next chapter…. Enjoy and Review soon so I will feel motivated to continue.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------

McGee was shaking like a leaf as he walked the last few steps down into the basement.

_I shot Tony!_

_Oh God, I killed him_

_But I had to shoot._

_Look at what he did to Gibbs._

_Oh my God, Gibbs!_

The smell of blood and the sight of Gibbs' back made McGee gag violently, forcing his stomach contents up through his nose and mouth. It took him a few seconds to recover and then he realized that he needed to call for help.

"David." Ziva answered on the first ring.

"_Ziva,"_ McGee's voice trembled.

"McGee, what's wrong?"

"_Send EMT's to Gibbs' house._ Hurry!" McGee ordered as his federal agent training kicked in.

"What happened?" Ziva shouted, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Jenny and Fornell are hurt and …" McGee replied while checking that the perp was really dead.

"What! Where are Tony and Gibbs? McGee!" Ziva demanded, already calling Ducky on her landline.

"Gibbs' been ... _tortured _and I had to ... to ... _shoot Tony_. Just get over here, _Please!_" McGee growled as he hung up. Slowly he kneeled next to Tony and placed two fingers against Tony's neck.

"_Thank God!"_ He sobbed when he felt a pulse tap against his shaking fingers. He quickly lifted Tony's shirt out of the way and looked at the wound. He lifted Tony and looked for an exit wound and found it. Then he removed his jacket and covered Tony, before turning to Gibbs.

Gibbs' back was a labyrinth of crisscrossed, badly bruised and bleeding slashes. He was suspended by his bleeding wrists. McGee searched the perp and found the hand cuff keys. Then he positioned himself behind Gibbs but avoided touching his back. He quickly un-cuffed one hand and then the other, being careful not to move the knife still embedded in Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs would have crumpled to the floor, had McGee not reached around him and held him upright.

Gibbs gasped and arched away from McGee before crying out in pain as circulation returned to his arms and his back stretched, his flesh tearing again.

"Boss, I've got you. You're going to be okay."

"_Aaaahhhhh!"_ Gibbs moaned again but he didn't wake up.

"Shhhh, Boss. Easy does it." McGee pivoted and slowly lowered Gibbs onto the ground, face down.

Grabbing the throw from the couch he placed it over Gibbs' lower body. He knew that if he placed the blanket against Gibbs' back the scabs would trap the blanket against his wounds and then when the EMT's and Doctors removed it, it would re-open those wounds.

McGee made sure that Gibbs had a steady pulse before moving back to Tony. He applied pressure to Tony's wound and Tony started to stir.

"Tony?" McGee whispered wrapping his hand around Tony's neck as he pulled him slightly up and against him. McGee had inadvertently pressed on the trigger point at the back of Tony's neck.

"Tony, can you hear me?" McGee asked

"_Aarrgghh!?"_ Tony moaned before gasping in agony and holding still.

"Easy." McGee whispered as he held his guilty tears at bay.

_What were you doing to Gibbs? _

_And why did you pull a gun on me?_

_You seemed so distracted and your eyes were … lifeless!_

_What's wrong with you Tony?_

"_Argh! McGee?!?"_ Tony moaned, pain ripping him apart.

"Just take it easy Tony. You're going to be okay." McGee kept repeating. McGee held him so that he couldn't see Gibbs. He knew that if Tony saw Gibbs, he would panic and pass out and that was the last thing McGee wanted.

"Tony can you tell me what happened?" McGee asked.

"_What??? … Happened???"_ Tony repeated in confusion.

"Yes, Tony. How did you get to the basement and what were you doing?"

"_Basement…? Doing…? Don't know… Cold … Sleepy…"_

"Tony... no, stay with me. You have to keep talking. Come on!"

"_So…much pain!" _Tony gasped again.

"Help's on the way. Just stay with me okay." McGee cajoled.

"_So … tired… Sleep…"_ Tony murmured as his head rolled to one side and his eyes drifted close.

"Tony, come on. _Tony!"_ McGee sobbed as he heard sirens in a distance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Within 10 minutes, Gibbs' house was swarming with EMTs. Ziva and Ducky arrived with them. 5 EMT's and Ducky rushed into the basement apon hearing McGee's broken cries for help.

Ziva stayed with Jenny and Fornell, untying them. The EMT's noted the puncture wounds on their necks as well as the swelling against Jenny's right temple. Just then Fornell started to stir and he throw up almost before he was fully conscious. Jenny remained unconscious. The EMTs hooked them both to IVs and then rushed them out to the waiting for ambulances.

Ziva then took a walk around the perimeter and only proceeded down the basement steps when Agent Grisham and his team arrived.

_Oh no! Gibbs! Who would want to hurt you like that? _Ziva gasped, the sight in the basement like something out of a horror movie.

_Tony, how bad are you hurt? _Ziva wondered as she looked at him and saw the blood staining his shirt.

"McGee what happened?" Ziva asked, her voice sharper then usual.

McGee looked at her, tears streaking down his face.

"McGee!" Ziva whispered as she took him in her arms.

"_I had to shoot Tony. He was hurting Gibbs. And that bastard told him to shoot me. I had no choice. I had to save Gibbs."_ McGee rambled.

"It's okay McGee. We'll deal with this later." Ziva said, although she was shocked to the core by what McGee had just said.

"We're ready to move. We're taking all of them to Bethesda." The EMTs working on Tony stated as they lifted him onto the gurney. He had an oxygen mask and an IV line in place. His wounds were securely wrapped and Ducky had advised the EMT's about his bruised ribs, concussion and bladder infection. Tony remained unconscious throughout the EMT assessment and that concerned Ducky and the EMTs but they didn't say anything.

Then everyone turned their attention back to Gibbs. Ziva kept her arms steadily around McGee as Ducky kneeled next to Gibbs and placed a light hand on his head. Gibbs looked terrible and Ziva, for the first time ever, allowed her own tears to roll unheeded down her cheeks.

"_Jethro, my dear friend!"_ Ducky lamented while watching the EMT try to immobilise Gibbs' arm to prevent the knife from moving. But it was impossible to do without wrapping the bandages against a few of the lacerations on his back.

At the first touch, Gibbs jerked and came painfully awake, gasping for breath. A second EMT quickly hooked up an IV line while a third placed an oxygen mask on Gibbs' face.

"It's okay Jethro. You're safe now. Calm down and let these young men help you." Ducky tried to offer comfort as he held the oxygen mask in place.

It was impossible to hear Ducky over the inferno of pain that engulfed him and the tsunami of emotions that washed through his mind.

_Tony attacked me…_

_Aarrgghh … **whipped** me!_

_Hates me… _

_Wanted to hurt me… Mmmmm!_

_**Rape** me… God Damn it…. _

_Shhhh!_

Pant…

_But… something was wrong…with him…with Tony!_

Pant…

_Aarrgghhh! What was it? … _

_Can't remember…_

Pant…

_Tony's … dead!!!!!! _

Pant_…_

_**Dead!!!** _

Pant_… _

_**No!!!! **_

Pant…

Gibbs was going into shock. His pupils dilated, his breathing became erratic and he started fighting the EMTs causing more pain to charge through his body.

"Boss!" McGee gasped, wanting to offer comfort but afraid to touch him.

"Gibbs, it's going to be okay." Ziva tried to sooth him.

"Jethro, stop! Calm down. You're going to be okay!" Ducky promised, but Gibbs didn't hear him. He was having a full blown panic attack now.

"Do something, _please!_" McGee begged as Ziva pulled him close again, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"I'm giving him 30cc of morphine via his IV. He should calm down within a few seconds." An EMT said as he immediately pumped a measured dose of meds into Gibbs' IV line. A few seconds later as Gibbs started to simmer down, the EMT's lifted him and placed him on the gurney.

Gibbs' last incoherent thought before he passed out was, _"Tony…"_

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Let me know if you want more…**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I'm thrilled that you want more. **_

_**So here goes, Enjoy and keep reviewing, else I'll feel abandoned. **_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ducky, McGee and Ziva rushed into the ER in time to see both Tony and Gibbs being wheeled out.

"Where are you taking them?" McGee asked, fear racing through his veins.

"Radiology. Agent DiNozzo will be having an MRI and Agent Gibbs x-rays. Then both of them will be going into surgery." An ER doctor stated as Tony and Gibbs disappeared around a corner.

"What is their prognosis?" Ducky asked.

"Both are critical due to the trauma they have suffered. Agent DiNozzo's other injuries coupled with the gunshot wound have made him vulnerable to infection. Agent Gibbs is another matter entirely. Some of the lacerations on his back are very deep and we suspect damage to his muscles. The knife that's embedded in his shoulder is positioned very close to the joint and we're concerned about nerve damage that could affect to the rest of his arm and fingers. We'll know more once we take a look inside." The Doctor started before moving off.

"Oh God. I should have got there sooner." McGee growled as he slammed his fist in to the wall.

"Timothy, calm down. It's a miracle you got there at all. You saved their lives." Ducky stated as he looked at McGee's bruised knuckles.

"There's nothing more we can do here. Ducky, will you check in on the Director and Fornell as well as Gibbs and Tony and give us an update. McGee let's head back to the scene and see if we can find a reason for all of this." Ziva stated.

As they reached their car, McGee's phone rang.

"McGee, where are you? Did you find any red fibres at Tony's house?" Abby's questioned.

"Abby … mmm …"

"Tim, what is it?" Abby asked knowing that something was terribly wrong.

"Abby, there was an attack and Gibbs and Tony…."

"What? No!" Abby cried out.

"Shh, Abby. They're hurt and at Bethesda."

"I'm leaving right now." Abby sobbed.

"No! Abby we have to find out who's behind this. We have to catch these bastards and make them pay for what they've done." McGee insisted.

Abby sobbed on the other end of the line as she asked, "How bad are they hurt?"

"Gibbs was… stabbed and Tony … I … Tony was shot." McGee couldn't tell her more, not over the phone.

"Abby, they'll be okay. Now we have to pull out all the stops and find the people responsible for this. Abby I need your help on this, Please." McGee's voice cracked, his raw emotions filtering through.

Abby stopped sobbing; she wiped her face and pushed her hair aside.

"I'll find them McGee."

"That's my girl. Ziva and I are headed back to Gibbs' place to see if we can find anything useful." McGee replied.

"Abby, do me a favour. Check if records retrieved that old case file. If they have, please review the evidence and see if there are any links to our current case." Ziva asked.

"I'll have answers for you when you get back." Abby replied, conviction in her voice before hanging up.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Madam Director?" Ducky asked as he took Jenny's hand into his.

_"Duc.. Ducky?"_ Jenny whispered.

She realised that she was in a hospital. Her throat burned and her head was pounding.

_"What…."_ Jenny tried to speak.

"You were drugged and knocked out."

Jenny's eyes rolled closed as she tried to remember. Then she realized that she was supposed to be watching Gibbs and Tony.

_"Gibbs!"_ she gasped.

"He was … hurt and is in surgery. Anthony too."

_"No!"_ Jenny sobbed.

"Shh, Jenny they will pull through this. We can't give up on them so soon." Ducky admonished.

_"Fornell?" _

"He was also drugged and is in the room next to you."

_"McGee…." _

"McGee and Ziva are working with Abby and Grisham's team to catch the bastards behind this. One of the men was killed in Jethro's basement. Mr. Palmer will proceed with the autopsy."

_"How bad…" _

"You have a severe concussion. The drug used was Rohypnol, intravenous grade. You should rest now. I should have an update on Jethro and Anthony when you wake in a few hours." Ducky stated as he turned and left her room.

_Jethro…._Jenny prayed that he would be okay.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sir waited and waited for more pictures.

When none arrived he knew that something had gone wrong.

_Patrick must have been caught or killed. _

"Damn it, if you want something to be done, you have to do it yourself. The fun and games are over. It's time to get Agent Gibbs to meet his maker, in hell." Sir growled as he removed his bathrobe and entered the shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva's phone rang as she and McGee arrived at Gibbs' house.

"Ziva, you were right. The red fibres I found on Tony's clothes and Alicia's body, match red fibres found on 6 of the 8 naval officers who were raped and murdered."

"Abby, find out …"

"Already did. The perp was a psychiatrist, Mike Sorenzo. He was raped and killed in prison 5 years ago."

"Any living relatives?"

"His father, Matthew Sorenzo, also a Psychiatrist. His address is 3186 Rosso Avenue, Virginia."

"Thanks Abby. We'll be paying him a visit shortly." Ziva stated before hanging up.

McGee and Ziva spent a few minutes with Grisham getting an update. The perp's body had already been removed and taken to NCIS.

"You should take a look at this." Grisham grimly stated as he handed McGee the perp's phone.

"Oh my God!" Ziva gasped as she watched a video of Tony taking a whip to Gibbs' back.

McGee stopped the video, closed his eyes in disgust and then barked, "Get this to Abby immediately."

Then he turned and headed back to the car.

"McGee. How could Tony do that to Gibbs?" Ziva asked anger and frustration colouring her voice.

"I don't know, Ziva. But I'm going to find out." McGee promised.

McGee called Agent Balboa and told him to get a security detail over to the hospital to keep an eye on all the injured agents. Then he and Ziva headed to Matthew Sorenzo's house to question him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Agent DiNozzo's family?" A doctor asked as he entered the waiting room.

"I'm Dr Mallard, how is Anthony doing?"

"Dr Mallard, his physical wounds will heal. It's his mental state that I'm concerned about."

"What do you mean?" Ducky asked, apprehension flooding his soul.

"He came out of anaesthetic a few minutes ago. He said, 'Let me up. I'm going to kill Gibbs before he kills me!'"

"Dear Lord! Anthony what is wrong with you!?" Ducky gasped in horror, as his earlier suspicions were confirmed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**That's it for this chapter for this chapter. **_

_**Stay tuned for the next one and reviews are really appreciated.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews…**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy and review ASAP… Thanks!**_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kill Gibbs … Hurt him …**_

_Before he hurts me..._

_What? … Why?_

_My head… Pain_

_Kill Gibbs … Make him suffer!_

_Hate him!_

_No … I don't… I love …_

_So much PAIN!!!!!_

_God HELP ME!!!_

Tony's mind was in a total whirl. He wanted to kill Gibbs and then he didn't want to. One moment he loved Gibbs and the next he hated him. One moment Gibbs was smiling at him, holding his hand and the next he, Tony, was tearing strips of skin off Gibbs' back. Tony didn't know whether he was awake, asleep or dead. He only knew that he was in pain, excruciating pain. His shoulder felt like it had been ripped apart. His head was exploding. His lower back was on fire.

Ducky observed him and listened to his murmured words.

Next to Ducky, Dr James Ashman, the Director of Psychiatry stood and also observed.

"What do you think?" Ducky asked.

"I would have to do a more thorough assessment. But from his words he almost sounds like he has multiple personality disorder. Has he ever exhibited these symptoms in the past?" Dr Ashman asked.

"No and I have known Tony for over 5 years now. Tony was attacked over the weekend and we only found out about it and found him on Monday morning. Since then incidents have occurred whenever he and Jethro have been alone. They have been drugged and Jethro always ended up with some or other kind of injury. I think that something else is going on here." Ducky said as Tony repeated his words.

_Kill Gibbs … No! _

_My head… Pain… Make it…STOP! _

_Make Gibbs suffer …Hate him!_

_No … God, help me…_

_GIBBS, help me!!!_

"Hold the meds. I need to ask him a few questions" Dr Ashman told the OR Doctor as he moved forward.

"I can't …" The OR doctor started to say.

"Just a few minutes. This is very important." Dr Ashman insisted. "Anthony who ordered you to kill Gibbs?"

"_Ahhhh, my head….Pain! Make it stop!!!!"_ Tony groaned.

"Anthony if you answer my questions I'll give you something to take the pain away. Now who said that you must kill Gibbs?"

"_Help me … No … Get away … **Gibbs help me**!"_ Tony cried out.

"Anthony, please answer the question." Ducky begged his hand resting on Tony's wrist.

"_Kill Gibbs! **SIR said… kill Gibbs!**"_ Tony growled.

"Why?" Ashman pushed.

"_Gibbs hates me! He … hurts me like … Father. No …Gibbs'… worse… then Father…. Please help me!"_ Tony cried, pain twisting and tearing him apart.

His heart monitor started beeping and his blood pressure started rising.

"I have to give him something for the pain or he'll have a seizure." The OR Doctor warned.

"We just need a few more minutes." Dr Ashman stated.

Ducky knew that this was necessary but he hated forcing Tony to endure more pain.

"Anthony we want to help you, but you need to tell us more about 'Sir'." Ducky urged.

"_Sir… hurts people. Said… I must kill Gibbs…. Needles and pain… Sir … Gibbs … where is … Help! Gibbs… help… me… pant… pant… pant…" _Tony started gasping.

"That's it Ashman!" The OR Doctor shouted plunging a dose of Morphine into Tony's IV line as a nurse placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. The morphine took effect in seconds forcing Tony into a sedated sleep.

"James, I think he was manipulated in some way." Ducky stated.

"I think you're right. I'll call a few colleagues and look up a few case files and let you know. But Ducky if he was manipulated, it's going to take a while to draw everything out of him. He'll have to deal with all of it, before he'll be able to heal. In addition he is going to have to deal with what he has done and that could lead to a mental collapse if not handled correctly." James warned.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Jethro sees Tony as a son and now he will have to deal with the reality that Tony almost killed him. Both of them are going to need help to recover from this."

"I will handle their case myself and you can help by acting as a mediator. How is Agent Gibbs doing?"

"I don't know. He's still in surgery." Ducky worriedly replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------

3186 Rosso Avenue, Virginia

Ziva confirmed the address, as McGee pulled up outside the gates of a mansion.

"Yes?" a security guard asked as he came up to their window.

"We're here to see Matthew Sorenzo." Ziva said.

"It is almost midnight, Mam."

"Do I look like I care? Buzz us in else I'll get the whole of Washington PD out here and I'll charge you with obstructing the ends of justice." Ziva shouted.

She was running on pure adrenaline, after seeing the video of Tony whipping Gibbs. She didn't know what to think. All she did know was that two of the most important men in her life had almost been killed and what was worse was one of them had tried to kill the other. The enemy was within their ranks. He was one of them but that made no sense.

_Tony how could you do it! How the hell could you hurt Gibbs like that? After all his done for you? Gibbs treats you like a son for crying out loud and you repay him by torturing him. No Tony! Something is very, very wrong here._

The gates opened and McGee drove in. He was quiet too. He had seen Tony hurt Gibbs. He had seen Tony pull the gun and aim it at him. He had seen Tony jerk as his bullet had penetrated his shoulder. Then something snapped.

"Ziva!"

"What is it, McGee?"

"Tony was being controlled. He had tears in his eyes as he whipped Gibbs. And he didn't want to pull the gun on me. That bastard next to him ordered him to. It was like he had no control over his actions. I only just remembered that." McGee gasped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tony was being manipulated."

"And we are about to meet our first real suspect. He is a psychiatrist." Ziva's face was a mask of controlled anger.

"A medical practitioner trained, to alter people's thinking patterns."

"Trained to manipulate, twist and program people's responses." Ziva growled.

"And his motive?" McGee questioned.

"Revenge for his son's arrest and murder."

"But why program Tony. Gibbs is the one that arrested his son."

"He wanted Gibbs to suffer at the hands of someone he cared about, someone he trusted." Ziva stated.

"He is a sick bastard." McGee swore.

"McGee we have no evidence, yet."

"We have enough to take him in on suspicion. I'd bet the encrypted number belongs to him. He wanted to see what was happening to Gibbs. He wanted to enjoy it." McGee growled as he stepped out of the car.

The front door opened as they hit the last step.

"Please follow me." The short butler said as he led them to the living room.

"I will check if Dr Sorenzo is available to see you." He said closing the door behind him.

"He better be here." Ziva stated as she and McGee stated looking around the room.

As ten minutes passed, Ziva started pacing.

"He's not here, McGee."

"We need to get back to the hospital. He's going after…"

"Gibbs, himself!" Ziva completed as they rushed out of the house.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr Sorenzo, Agent Gibbs is still in surgery. But his friend and physician Dr Mallard is available." The duty nurse said.

"Thank you, I'm sure I'll find him in the OR waiting room." Sorenzo said as he walked away.

But he wasn't heading to the waiting room.

He was going to the recovery room. He was going to wait for Gibbs there. He patted the 20ml syringe in his pocket as he imagined plunging the hypodermic into Gibbs' neck and forcing a lethal dose of Crystal Meth into his body.

And then he was going to watch Gibbs die!

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Will he get to Gibbs! **_

_**Stay tuned to find out and Review soon…. Thanks!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'm Back!!! **__**Sorry about the long delay but starting a new job is always hectic.**_

_**Thank you for staying tuned and for all the reviews and private messages.**_

_**I have missed updating my stories as much as you have missed reading them. I hope to update more regularly from now onwards…**_

_**Here's the next chapter…. Enjoy and Review soon… Thanks!**_

----------------------------------------------------------

Shards of white hot pain laced up and down his back drowning everything else out. He was in the grips of his worst nightmare, trapped in agony, being attacked by one of his own. He heard the whip slicing through the air before it connected with his naked back, stripping chunks of flesh away.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't open his eyes.

He couldn't understand what was happening.

He just wanted it to end! But he was voiceless, sightless and soundless.

He was trapped in his unresponsive body with no way to cry out for help, no way to make it stop, no way to escape the burning pain.

People around him pricked and prodded him, causing more pain to join the riot already raiding through his body.

"Agent Gibbs, I need you to wake up now." She insisted tapping his cheek.

Monitors beeped rapidly making his head hurt in time with his pulsing back.

_No! Leave me alone… Get away from me…_

"Agent Gibbs, you're at Bethesda and you've just come through surgery. Your arm's in a caste and your back's been wrapped in a special gauze to cause minimum pain. Agent Gibbs can you hear me?"

_Argh! God this is Purgatory! It must be. How can anyone live though so much pain….._

"Agent Gibbs, you're doing fine. You are going to be okay. I'm just checking your vital signs. Squeeze my hand if you understand what I'm saying." She said.

_You're hurting me! Go away! _

_Please for the love of God, please leave me alone…_

"Agent Gibbs, squeeze my hand, come on." She insisted.

_Where the hell is your hand? _

_How the hell can I squeeze it when I can't open my eyes to see where it is?_

_Argh God, give me something for the pain already!_

_And then get away from me!_

"Agent Gibbs, can you feel my hand in yours?"

_Feel it?_

_In my hand?_

_I can't feel my … hand, my fingers!_

------------------------------------------------------------

"McGee, call hospital security and tell them no one gets near Gibbs." Ziva ordered driving at 3 times the speed limit.

"On it, Ziva." McGee replied.

After speaking to hospital security, McGee called the agents watching Tony, Jenny and Fornell and told them to find Gibbs.

Next McGee called Ducky.

"Timothy?" Ducky questioned hearing the strain in McGee's voice.

"Ducky, Where's Gibb?"

"He's still in surgery."

"Ducky, go to him and stay with him. Take hospital security and one of the agents with you."

"Timothy?"

"Ducky, just do it. The bastard behind all of this is on his way to the hospital. He's planning to kill Gibbs. We're 5 minutes away. Just don't trust anyone other then hospital security and our agents."

"Oh God. Okay Tim. Just get here quickly." Ducky said hanging up.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Ah Gibbs!_

_So we're finally at the end of our journey._

_Bastard! You killed my Mike and now I get to kill you._

_It isn't exactly how I wanted it to end._

_I wanted you to suffer so much more. _

_But the time has come to end it all._

Ring … Ring …

"Yes."

"Sir, your plane is fueled and ready and we have permission from Air Traffic Control to take off within the next hour."

"Good. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay Sir."

_Yes Gibb. You will die first._

_And then DiNozzo will die. He served me very well, the dear boy did._

_I will miss him. I regret not using him when I had the chance._

_But now it is time for me to retire to the South where it is warm and where women and men enjoy pain in order to experience pleasure._

_Now where are you Gibbs?_

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Dr Stanley, he's becoming agitated." She said.

_Agitated! Agitated!_

_You would be too if you were burning in the fires of hell and couldn't feel your God Damn arm, couldn't open your eyes, couldn't escape!_

"Give him 30cc of Morphine and a Tramadol IV every 2 hours. He's disorientated and in too much pain right now to respond coherently. Make sure his vitals are stable before moving him to the ICU and get a Neurologist to see him within the next 24 hours to assess his arm."

_ICU?_

_Neurologist!?!_

_Assess my arm?_

"What about his back?" She asked.

_Yes, what about my argh fiery, shredded back?_

"Clean the lacerations and re-dress them every 3 hours. Do the same with his wrists and ankles. I don't want him developing an infection. Keep him sedated if the pain becomes too much."

_Sedate me now!_

_I can't deal with this!_

_God, am I losing my arm!_

_DiNozzo!_

_DiNozzo how could you do this to me?_

_You bastard, how could you do this to me?_

"Okay Doctor. I'll call you as soon as his vitals are stable." She said.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Sir you can't go in there."

"I am Dr Matthew here to check on Agent Gibbs. Now please move aside." Matthew Sorenzo told the guards.

The guard hesitated a moment before letting Sorenzo through.

"Yes, can I help you? You shouldn't be in here?" the nurse asked.

"It's okay. I'm Dr Matthew, Agent Gibbs' physician."

_Dr Matthew?_

_My physician? No way_

_Ducky's my physician_

_Get this man out of here now!!_

"Well you still have to leave. This is a restricted area and you're not allowed in here. Hey what are you …. _Aaahhh_…. "

"Sleep well, Nurse Sandra Hockley." Matthew said.

"Agent Gibbs, did you enjoy the little party I threw for you. I thought using DiNozzo was a stroke of genius. He was so easy to catch. I knew that he was into chasing skirts and which man alive could resist a shirt like Sonia."

_Shit! I can't move!_

_This bastard's going to kill me!_

"And the whipping was brilliant. DiNozzo has a good arm on him. But what I really wanted to see was DiNozzo forcing himself into you. That would have pleased Mike. But it didn't get that far. Or if it did I didn't get to see it."

_Oh God!_

_Did Tony… Rape me?!?!_

_Shit! No it's not true…_

"But it's time to end it all. Burn in hell you bastard. _Burn in hell!"_

_No!!!! _

Gibbs grunted as the needle sank into the base of his neck.

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

_**Its written in a different style so let me have your thoughts on it.**_

_**Will Gibbs survive? **_

_**Stay tuned to find out and review asap… Thanks!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Author's Note : _**

**_Thank you for all the reviews and for sticking with this dark story... _**

**_Warning – Bad language… _**

**_Here's the next chapter…. Enjoy and Review soon… Thanks! _**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh God!" Ducky gasped when he entered the recovery room and saw Matthew standing next to Gibbs holding a syringe at his neck.

"Get away from him!" Ducky shouted drawing the guard's attention.

_Ducky, thank God. Get this bastard away from me! _Gibbs begged.

His neck was on fire and he wasn't sure if the bastard had injected him yet.

"Dr Mallard, it's very rude of you to interrupt Agent Gibbs and me, like this. We are just sorting out some unfinished business." Matthew stated conversationally.

"Dr Mallard, I'm so sorry. He said he was a Doctor." The guard shouted, his weapon drawn and aimed at Matthew.

Matthew laughed, his eyes trained on Gibbs' stricken face. He knew that it was too late for him and he realized that he would die with Gibbs this night.

Ducky moved closer to Matthews, drawing his attention away from Gibbs.

_That's it Duck. _

_Keep him occupied. _

_I just need to find a way to push him away. _

_God, I'm so weak! _

"Why did you orchestrate this sick game?" Ducky asked, his eyes flicking to Gibbs taking in his ragged breathe and pale skin. Gibbs' pain filled eyes flicked to him and that gave Ducky hope.

_Jethro knows I'm here! He's still coherent. _

_The bastard hasn't injected him yet. _

"Isn't it obvious, Dr Mallard? I wanted Gibbs to suffer and what better way then to let him suffer at the hands of one he loves." Matthew laughed.

_One I love? _

_Tony! _Gibbs gasped.

"How did you get Anthony to do what he did?" Ducky asked praying that Gibbs would remain calm.

"Anthony DiNozzo was such an easy target. All we had to do was show him a sexy body and he was ready to fall all over himself. Sonia drugged him and brought him to me. I hypnotized him and taught him to do as I instructed. All he needed was a dose of LSD and the trigger word and he was ready do to my bidding."

_Trigger word… _

_I know it! _

_That bastard used it in the basement! _

_Cyp… something. _

_Oh God, Tony! _

_They forced you to hurt and … rape me! _

"So you are the one he calls 'Sir'." Ducky swore.

_I have to get him to reveal the trigger word. _

Matthew stared at Ducky in surprise.

"I've never had a subject remember the programming. What else did DiNozzo tell you?"

"He told me that you told him Gibbs hates him and Gibbs was going to hurt him and he had to hurt Gibbs first." Ducky said, moving closer.

_Oh God Tony! I don't hate you! _

_I love you, Son! _

"Yes, that was what I told him." Matthew replied turning his attention back to Gibbs. He lifted Gibbs' eyelid and leaned close to him before continuing, "I also told him to sodomize you!"

"Oh God!" Ducky gasped in horror.

_You fuckin' sick, crazy bastard! _

_He is my SON! _

_How the hell will we ever get past this!!! _

Gibbs was going into shock. He was having difficulty breathing and the needle in his neck hurt like crazy. His back was also on fire as was his shoulder and he couldn't move. In his mind he was back in the basement, tied to the skeleton of his boat and Tony was behind him, undoing his pants. And then Tony was leaning into him, violating him ...

_No! _

_No it can't be true! _

_Tony wouldn't have!!!! _

_Oh God!!! _

"Jethro, calm down." Ducky ordered hearing Gibbs' ragged breathing.

"Yes Gibbs! I told him to hurt you and to fuck you and I know he did!" Matthew taunted.

Gibbs' breathing was getting worse and his limbs were going into spasm.

"Well enough chitchat. I need to send you on your trip to hell and then I'm going take care of DiNozzo…."

"No!" Ducky shouted charging at him.

"NCIS!" Ziva and McGee shouted rushing into the recovery room.

Matthew Sorenzo grabbed Ducky around the neck with one hand as he started depressing the plunger of the syringe and forcing the Crystal meth into Gibbs' body.

"Shoot him!" Ducky ordered as Matthew's arm tightened around his neck.

Ziva and McGee heard Gibbs' grunt of terror. They didn't stop to think. They aimed their weapons at Matthew's head and fired 4 shots. Matthew's body jerked. As he released Ducky he fell backwards across Gibbs' chest.

Ziva and McGee rushed forward and pulled the bastard off Gibbs as doctors and nurses rushed into the room. Ducky gasped for breath. He quickly removed the almost full syringe from Gibbs' neck and handed it to a doctor.

"Test it and get an anecdote for whatever it is. Hurry."

Turning towards Gibbs, Ducky said, "Jethro, listen to me. He didn't inject you! Jethro! Jethro."

Gibbs' vitals were off the charts. His heart and pressure monitors beat in an erratic rhythm evidencing his distress.

"He's going into shock." Ziva said her hand on Gibbs' uninjured shoulder.

McGee stood behind her. _Gibbs, come on! I can't watch you go through this again! _

But as the words left McGee's thoughts flashed through his mind, Gibbs' body started convulsing.

"Pat, 30cc Zanaflex and 30cc Toradol stat. Jane, get an intubation kit. Everyone else get out." Dr Potter ordered as he and Ducky held Gibbs down.

McGee and Ziva backed away watching Gibbs' body jerk and spasm. His eyes were bloodshot, his mouth slightly open and his limbs stiff and tense.

Then the heart monitor beeped an alarming tempo.

"His crashing!" one of the nurses shouted.

"Jethro, don't do this!" Ducky sobbed holding on to his hand.

McGee and Ziva stood arm in arm as the Doctor placed the paddles of the defibrillator on Gibbs' chest.

"Clear!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note : **_

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

_**Stay tuned for the next and review ASAP…. Thanks! **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I am so sorry for the long delay. My internet connect at home was severed and the people that must re-connect it have said it could take up to 3 weeks to do! So I will try to update my stories while at work…. Which won't be an easy task…. So bear with me and don't give up… the stories will be updated… eventually! **_

_**Here's the next chapter … Enjoy and please review… Thanks! **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charging to 350!"

"Clear!"

The defibrillator's paddles were placed on Gibbs's bare chest for a third time. As the charge was fired, Ducky closed his eyes in anguish and let his tears roll down his face. Ziva and McGee held onto each other, refusing to believe that this was the end for the man that meant so much to them.

"Wait!"

"I have a rhythm."

"BP's low but stabilising."

"That's my boy." Ducky gasped, his hand squeezing Gibbs' shoulder in exhaustion.

Ziva turned into McGee's embrace and cried in relief as McGee's tears rolled down his face and dampened the top of her head.

"Intubate him and get him into the ICU stat. Get the shot analysed. I want to know what it was before we start pumping him with any other drugs. So keep him on Saline, Blood and Morphine for the next 3 hours." The doctor ordered.

Ducky moved to the doctor's side and whispered.

"Tom, I need you to run a … rape kit."

Tom turned to Ducky, shock on his face. He knew Ducky a long time and from his expression he realised that he was dead serious. He also realized that this had to be done discretely.

"I'll do it myself and chase up the results for you." Tom said.

"Thank you." Ducky sighed.

Gibbs was moved to the ICU within minutes, critical but stable. Ducky stayed with him while Ziva and McGee worked the scene and Jimmy took Matthews body away to autopsy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby raced into the ICU waiting room. When she found it empty, she panicked.

_Where is everybody?_

_Why isn't at least Ducky here?_

_Did someting happen? _

_We're McGee and Ziva too late!_

_No!!!_

Racing out of the waiting room Abby headed for the nurses station.

"Where are Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo? And before you ask, yes, I am family. Gibbs is my father and DiNozzo' my big brother. Now, where are they?" Abby shouted leaning over the counter and into the nurse's face.

"Agent DiNozzo is in room number 4 and Agent Gibbs has just been moved to Room number 8." The nurse replied, unnerved by Abby's dog collar and spider web tattoo.

"Thank you!" Abby gasped in relief.

_Who should I see first? _

_Tony or Gibbs? _

_Gibbs or Tony? _

As she came to room number 8 first, she decided to see Gibbs first.

The room was cool and brightly lit. Everything was starched white. What didn't beep, hissed in a terrifying and yet somehow comforting rhythm. In the centre of the singel bed, covered by a white sheet was the man Abby loved like a dad.

"Gibbs!" she sobbed.

His silver hair looked grey and limp. He's face sunken and ashen.

"Abigail. He will pull through this." Ducky materialised next to Abby. She was still standing in the doorway, mouth open, eyes brimming with tears.

"Ducky…. He looks so …" Abby sobbed.

"Shh. Abigail. They say that comatose patients can hear and sense things that are happening around them." Ducky admonished.

"COMATOSE! Gibbs is in a coma! NO! Ducky…. No…..no…." Abby's sobs became an uncontrollable force twisting and ripping her spirit apart.

Ducky supported her as he led her out of Gibbs' room and into the ICU waiting room.

He held her close and let her cry. And cry she did. It seemed like an eternity before she was able to pull herself together.

"Abigail, he is in a medically induced coma. It is a way to reduce his pain and to stabilise him. The next few hours and days are going to be critical and the doctors decided that this was the best way to aid his recovery. I agree." Ducky stated.

Abby listened and nodded her head although her muddled brain only processed a few of Ducky's words.

"Tony?" She eventually asked.

Ducky didn't think that she was ready for all the gory details of what had transpired in Gibbs' basement. He knew that she loved both men dearly and he also knew that Anthony had been manipulated and forced to hurt Gibbs. The whole team was going to need time to deal with all of this. But for now Abby could give Anthony some comfort and support and Ducky wouldn't stand in the way of that.

"Anthony is stable and I think that he would love to see you. Abigail, just understand that he may not be himself as a result of his ordeal." Ducky said.

"Ordeal…. Did that psychiatrist…" Abby tried to ask.

"Visit with Anthony now and we'll discuss what happened once Ziva and McGee join us." Ducky said taking her arm and pulling her to her feet.

He led her to Tony's room and opened the door to allow her in. Tony was in a similar state to Gibbs. Only his face was flushed as if he had a raging fever. Ducky moved forward to speak to the nurse as Abby took Tony's hand into hers and leaned forward to kiss his brow. It was damp and hot despite the coolness of the room.

"We have changed his antibiotics and upped his fever meds. His temperature has dropped by half a degree in the last 20 minutes. He's delirious and keeps calling for Gibbs." Abby heard the nurse say.

_Every child would want his mama and papa close when he is not well. _

_And Tony is the biggest baby in our family and always in need of Papa Gibbs' comfort. _

_Only this time, Papa Gibbs needs a soothing hand just as much as you do Tony. _

_But I'm hear ... and Ducky's here too. _

_And we'll take care of you…. Both of you…. _

_So rest easy my little Angel…. _

_Everything's going to be okay…_

_Rest easy my little Angel... _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note: **_

_**That's it for this chapter… **_

_**The next chapter sees Tony waking up… **_

_**So stay tuned and Review ASAP… Thanks!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for the reviews… I loved them! **_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy and Review soon… thank you!!! **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_"Gibbs… Ahh…."_ Tony moaned out, twisting the bed sheet in his fingers.

"Tony, it's Abby."

_"Gibbs… wheres…" _

"Anthony, you're at Bethesda. You have a high fever. Anthony can you hear me?" Ducky asked. 

_"Sorry… Gibbs."_ Tony mumbled tossing in his delirium.

"Tony, it's okay." Abby said caressing his hot brow.

_What is Tony sorry about? _

_Probably that he couldn't stop Gibbs from being hurt. _Abby decided.

The door to Tony's room opened a moment later and Dr Tom entered.

"Dr Mallard, could I have a word with you."

"Of course Tom." Ducky moved to the door with heavy feet.

He dreaded what Tom was about to tell him.

_Dear Lord, how are we going to get through this if Tony really did rape Gibbs? _

"What do the results say?" Ducky asked once they were alone in the ICU waiting room.

"The shot Matthews tried to give Agent Gibbs was Crystal Meth and it would have killed him. Luckily the dose that was administered was minute and will have no effect now that he is comatose."

"Thank God, I got there in time. What did the other test reveal?" Ducky asked.

"The rape kit came back negative. Agent Gibbs was not sodomized or violated in any visible way." Tom said as Ducky collapsed into a seat.

"Thank you Tom." was all Ducky could say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tony, take this and stab him! _

_No, DiNozzo. Argh! _

_Leave the blade in and undo Gibbs' pants. _

_DiNozzo … for the … love of… God … don't do this! _

_"Gibbs!"_ Tony came suddenly awake.

Blood and gore filled images faded from his mind within seconds as did Gibbs' pleading voice.

_What happened? _

_What did I do to Gibbs? _

_Oh God, I couldn't have hurt him! _

_No! _

"Tony, shhh, its okay." Abby whispered, running her hand over his head.

But Tony didn't hear her. He was frantically looking around the room, searching to the one man who could make everything right.

_"Gibbs!"_ Tony cried out again.

"Tony calm down. Gibbs is … Gibbs is okay." Abby lied.

_"Aaahhh, what's wrong with me?"_ Tony moaned as intense pain blaze through his shoulder and lower back.

"You were hurt…" Abby didn't know what else to say.

_"Abby… aaahhh… where's Gibbs? Is he okay?"_ Tony demanded.

"He's okay. Tony you need to calm down." Abby repeated as Tony's BP monitor sent out an alarm.

_"Abby, I need to see Gibbs. Why isn't he here? I need him! Abby where is he? Gibbs, please I need you. Aaahhh. So much pain!"_ Tony cried out in agony.

"Agent DiNozzo, I need you to calm down." A nurse said as she rushed into the room and checked his vital signs. A moment later a Doctor rushed into Tony's room.

"What happened?"

"I think he had a nightmare and his in pain." Abby replied.

"Pat, 25cc of Morphine stat." The doctor said.

_"Gibbs… I need to see … Gibbs!"_ Tony shouted fighting the doctor and nurse's hold.

"Agent DiNozzo, we're giving you something to help you calm down." The doctor said taking the syringe from the nurse and plunging it into Tony's IV line.

_"No… Abby… Where's Gibbs… Oh no! … I did hurt him… Gibbs!"_ Tony cried, tears rolling down the side of his face.

"Shhh, Angel. Shhh." Abby sobbed.

_What happened to you Tony? _

_What happened to Gibbs? _

_Why do you think you hurt him? _

The morphine took effect within seconds and Tony was once again trapped in a fit full sleep. A sleep, where the nightmare continued. A sleep, where Gibbs was his prisoner. A sleep, where he abused and molested Gibbs.

_No! _

_Make it Stop! _

_Gibbs, I'm so sorry! _

_Gibbs! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby rushed back to the ICU waiting room.

There she found Ducky, his hands folded in his lap as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh Ducky!" Abby gasped, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Abigail. Oh dear. Forgive me for becoming so emotional." Ducky said wiping his eyes self consciously.

"Ducky, it's alright. We've all been through so much. But now everything is going to be okay." Abby said.

"I hope so." Ducky whispered as the door opened and Ziva and McGee entered carrying takeout and coffee.

"What do you mean Ducky? McGee, Ziva why are you looking at each other like that? What's going on?" Abby demanded fear making her voice shrill.

"Let's have something to eat first." McGee suggested.

"No."

"Abby, it's a long story. Let's eat while we talk." Ziva said.

"Just tell me!" Abby growled.

"Abigail, sit down." Ducky ordered.

Taking her hand into his, he told her how Tony had been manipulated. And then he told her the reason for the manipulation.

"No! Tony could never hurt Gibbs!" Abby shouted.

"He did and you'll see it when you work on Patrick's phone. Abby, it was a savage and brutal attack." Ziva said.

"And I shot Tony." McGee said. "I had too when he turned his gun on me."

"What? Oh Tim." Abby said not knowing whether to comfort McGee or to tear into him for hurting Tony. But Tony was hurting Gibbs.

Damn it, the world must have shifted on its axis because her whole family was in utter turmoil…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny came awake slowly.

_"Gibbs."_ She gasped.

No one had come back to tell her if he was okay.

_I have to know! _

Jenny reached for the buzzer for the nurse's station.

"Yes Mam."

"I need to know how Agent Gibbs is doing. In fact I want you to take me to him now." Jenny demanded, sitting up and swinging her legs to the side of the bed.

A wave of nausea and dizziness hit her like a ton of bricks and it was a miracle she didn't pass out.

"Mam, you're in no condition to go anywhere." The nurse admonished, trying to force her back down on the bed.

"Take me or I'll go by myself." Jenny warned when she was able to speak again.

"Okay. Let me get a wheel chair and find out which room Agent Gibbs is in. Ly down until I get back." The nurse insisted.

"You have 5 minutes." Jenny warned.

Five minutes later the nurse was back with the wheel chair. She helped Jenny into it and wheeled her to the ICU ward.

Jenny controlled her reaction when she caught sight of Gibbs.

He looked … vulnerable. That was something she had never seen on him before.

Strong, determined, focused, in control, passionate, demanding… that was the Gibbs she knew.

"How is he?" Jenny asked the nurse on duty.

"He's in a medically induced coma." The nurse said.

"Why?" Jenny gasped.

"It's the best way to keep him stable and to give his body a chance to heal. Oh I was just about to clean the wounds on his back, so you will have to leave now."

"No. I'm his Boss and I'm staying."

"Mam, you really…"

"Just do what you need to." Jenny growled.

The nurse sighed and moved to do her job. With the assistance of another nurse they placed pillows on one side of Gibbs' body. Gently they rolled him onto his side, being careful not to jar his injured shoulder which was in a caste.

Moments later they pealed the gauze on Gibbs' back away to reveal a myriad of angry, raw lacerations.

"Oh God Jethro!" Jenny gasped. She knew that he had been whipped. But she hadn't realized that it had been this bad. He would have scares for life, but it was the emotional scares that scared Jenny.

_How are you going to ever overcome this?_ Jenny lamented.

The nurses worked gently but efficiently to clean each cut. Then they dressed Gibbs' back with clean strips of gauze before rolling him onto his back again.

Jenny stayed with his for a long time after that. In fact she fell asleep in her wheel chair, her hand in Gibbs' offering him a small measure of moral support.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**That's it for this one. **_

_**Tony has his first session with Dr Ashman in the next one. **_

_**Will he be able to cope with what his done? **_

_**Stay tuned to find out and review soon… Thanks….**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews, and sorry for the long delay in updating. **_

_**Warning: Adult references and content. **_

_**Here is the next installment. Enjoy… and review… thanks! **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days passed with Gibbs remaining in a coma. Jenny and Fornell were discharged from the hospital but as both were placed on sick leave, they opted to remain at the hospital and keep an eye on Tony and Gibbs. Ducky also stayed at the hospital as he and Dr Ashman planned Tony and Gibbs' treatment.

Abby was back in her lab. She had seen the pictures on Patrick's phone and she cried for almost 24 hours non-stop. First, she cried for Gibbs and the pain he endured. Then she cried for Tony and the way Sorenzo manipulated him. Then she cried because Tony had been the one to hurt Gibbs and now she cried because McGee shot Tony.

"Abby, you have to stop crying. You're going to make yourself ill if you don't." McGee said taking her into his arms.

"I'm trying, McGee." She sniffed.

"Ms Scuito this is the last of the _… aaammm …_ evidence taken from Sorenzo's house." A Probie from Agent Grisham's team shyly said before leaving the room.

Curious, Abby and McGee moved to the evidence table and emptied the black bag the Probie had brought in.

McGee's face coloured when a wide assortment of adult toys covered the table.

"Wow, this guy was really into kink. This is the latest _Jumping Jack Rabbit_ and this is the companion _G-Stimulator_. I don't think these are even on the market yet. He must have imported them." Abby said aloud.

McGee looked at her, surprise on his face.

"What?" Abby asked.

"You know these … _things_ ... by name?"

"I… _aaahhh_ … Let's just say that I've been known to experiment with a model or two. But it was only for research purposes." Abby blushed.

McGee's blush deepened as he suddenly had an image of Abby reclining on a hot red couch and gasping in ecstasy as she used the said, _Jumping Jack Rabbit_ on herself.

"Stop it McGee." Abby slapped his arm hard.

"Sorry."

"Now get out of here. I need to run DNA on all of these and I'm sure we're going to get a match to Alicia and Sonia on some of them." Abby said, pushing McGee out of the lab.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Bethesda in Dr Ashman's office, Ducky asked, "When do we tell him about Gibbs?"

"Soon. But first I want to know how much he remembers."

"He knows that he's hurt Gibbs. But he hasn't been able to tell me what he thinks his done."

"I think it's time we confront him." Dr Ashman said.

Standing up he and Ducky headed for Tony's room.

Tony was withdrawn and refused to make eye contact with either man.

"Anthony, how are you feeling?" Ducky asked.

"Fine."

"Agent DiNozzo, I'm Dr James Ashman. I'm the head of Psychiatry at Bethesda."

"What do you want?" Tony asked.

"We want to help you Anthony." Ducky replied.

"You can't. No one can."

"Why do you think that?" James asked taking a seat near Tony's feet. Ducky sat in the chair next to Tony's bed.

"I just do and I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Can you tell me what happened to you?" James asked.

Tony felt like he was suffocating and no one was telling him anything about Gibbs. For all he knew Gibbs was probably dead and he was some how responsible for it.

_Oh God, Gibbs! _

_I'm so sorry… _

"Anthony you have to talk it out." Ducky prompted taking Tony's hand into his and squeezing gently.

_"I … I attacked … Gibbs!" _Tony whispered.

"Do you remember what happened?" James asked.

_"It's … hazy. We were in the … basement and … and Gibbs was … oh God … he was begging me to stop… but I couldn't…" _

"It's okay Anthony." Ducky soothed.

"Do you know why you were hurting Gibbs?" James asked.

Tony's face contorted and his withdrew his hand from Ducky's.

"I hurt him because I wanted to. He hates me and he was planning to kill me! I had to get him first. I'm glad I hurt him first…." Tony growled.

"Anthony!" Ducky gasped.

James had warned him that this could happen.

Tony's reality zoomed in and out of focus. He didn't know which were he's feelings and which feelings had been planted in his mind. He was reacting exactly as James expected him to.

_"Ducky."_ Tony's eyes glazed over.

_"Where's ...Gibbs? Please ... I have to see him."_ Tony whimpered.

"Agent DiNozzo, Agent Gibbs is in the ICU. He is in a coma." James said.

His intention was to shock Tony out of his confusion.

_"What?!?! Oh God…. No! It can't be that bad! I only stabbed him, right? I mean I didn't do anything worse did I. I… I …"_ Tony cried, tears rolling down his face.

"Anthony, it's…." Ducky started to say.

But Tony lashed out at him, "Gibbs is in the ICU. I need to go and finish the job."

"What job?" James asked.

"I'm going to kill him." Tony said.

"Why?"

"Why? What… Because…"

"Because?" James prodded.

_"Because…"_ Tony grabbed his head a sharp pain zigzagging through his skull.

_"Argh… My head… Ducky…. Where's Gibbs? I need him… why has he abandoned me?"_ Tony cried grasping Ducky's hand like a scared child.

Ducky and James exchanged a look. Both men knew that Tony had a very long and difficult road ahead of him. Moreover, in his current state they couldn't let him near Gibbs for fear that he would carry out his threat and try to kill Gibbs.

After administering a sedative and making sure that Tony was asleep, Ducky and James left his room.

"Ducky, I know that you are not going to like this. Nevertheless, for his and Agent Gibbs' safety I am going to suggest that Agent DiNozzo be restraint. I also want a guard watching him in case he manages to get out of his restraints." James said.

"Oh dear. James I know that it is necessary. I just fear Anthony's reaction as well as Jethro's for that matter." Ducky said.

"Speaking of Agent Gibbs, I was meaning to look in on him today." James said.

"I'll go with you." Ducky said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs drifted on a bed of nails. Some times the nails seemed to break through his skin and at others they just bruised his back. He tried to pull himself closer to the light that tickled his closed eyelids, but the effort required was too great. So he continued drifting in and out of consciousness. He sensed when people were around him, but he couldn't make out their words. Not with the numerous swishing and beeping sounds that filled his ears.

As he drifted closer to the surface, he felt his chest expand as air saturated his lungs. He felt the light, cool sheet on his body. He felt the cold IV fluid enter his wrist. And this time he felt the hundreds of blades cutting into his back.

The sharp, intense pain forced his eyelids open and he gasped despite the thick tube lodged in his throat.

"Agent Gibbs, It's okay. Try to calm down." A female voice reached his sluggish senses.

Just then, Ducky and James entered the room.

"What the … _Jethro! _It's Ducky. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Ducky ordered taking Gibbs' hand into his.

Gibbs wanted to squeeze Ducky's hand, but he couldn't feel it. He glared at Ducky a moment later when Ducky repeated his request. Ducky frowned as he took Gibbs' uninjured hand into his. This time Gibbs felt Ducky's warm hand and he squeezed as tightly as he could.

"Agent Gibbs, I am going to remove the ventilation tube. Now breathe out as I do it. Here we go." The nurse said, pulling the obstructing tube out in one fluid movement.

Gibbs coughed a second before gasping as pain blazed across his back. Ducky stood at his side and spoke soothingly to him.

_"What … happened?"_ Gibbs asked after taking a few deep breathes.

The nurse held a straw to Gibbs' lips and ordered him to drink which he did. Then she emptied a syringe into his IV line and said that the pain would subside shortly.

_"Duck… What…?"_ Gibbs tried again.

He was exhausted, confused and in intense pain. And he just realized… _He couldn't feel his left arm_.

_"My arm …?"_ Gibbs gasped.

"Shhh Jethro, everything's going to be okay." Ducky prayed.

_"What…?"_

Memories of the brutal assault flashed through Gibbs' mind making him blind with fury.

_"DiNozzo! … The bastard … attacked me!"_

Ducky and James exchanged another look as Gibbs swore.

_"When I get … my hands ... aaahhh … on him… mmm … he'll wish he was … DEAD!" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

_**Will James and Ducky be able to help Jethro and Tony? **_

_**Stay tuned to find out…. And Review please… Thanks!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for the great reviews and Happy New Year… **_

_**Here is the next chapter… Enjoy and review soon… Thanks! **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jethro, can you tell us what you remember?" Ducky asked once Gibbs' seemed more coherent.

_"DiNozzo … whipped and stabbed me and then he … Oh God!"_ Gibbs gasped, remembering Tony's hands on his waist undoing his pants.

"Jethro, he didn't rape you. Did you hear me?" Ducky said.

_"What? Are you sure?"_ Gibbs gasped.

"Yes, a rape kit was run and there is no evidence that you were molested." Ducky said.

Gibbs took a deep, steadying breath digesting this news.

_"Why did he do it?"_ Gibbs asked.

"Agent Gibbs, I am Dr James Ashman, the head of psychiatry. I will be helping you and Agent DiNozzo cope with what has happened. In order to do that I need to know your version of what happened."

Gibbs looked skeptically at James. His eyes swung across to Ducky. Ducky nodded, indicating he trusted James.

_"DiNozzo strapped me to my boat in the basement of my house. Then he…"_ Gibbs' mind clouded with images of that awful night.

_It is time to make Gibbs your personal Toy boy. _

_DiNozzo! Stop now. That's an order. _

_I can't… Boss! He won't let me! He says I have to hurt you! I don't want to, but I can't stop! Help me, Boss! _

_DiNozzo, If you take one more step, you're fired, off my team! _

_No, Boss! Don't abandon me… Please! **PLEASE**! _

_Tony, stab him! _

_No, DiNozzo. _

_Yes, Tony. _

_Leave the blade in and undo Gibbs' pants. _

_DiNozzo … for the … love of… God … don't do this! _

"Jethro, calm down." Ducky said his hands on Gibbs' uninjured shoulder.

Gibbs' breathing was erratic and his BP was spiking.

"Agent Gibbs, it's okay. We can do this when you're a bit more rested." James said looking at the nurse who was suddenly at Gibbs' side, a syringe in hand.

_"Tony was… confused. He didn't want to hurt me but he couldn't stop himself."_ Gibbs whispered, his tear glazed eyes staring at Ducky.

_"Patrick forced him to hurt me. But why couldn't Tony stop, Argh!"_ Gibbs gasped.

His back and shoulder throbbed in pain as more memories washed through him.

James nodded at a nurse. She immediately administered a sedative via Gibbs' IV line.

Gibbs continued asking _Why _as the meds took effect and he drifted into a drug induced, pain free sleep.

"At least he remembers Tony being unable to stop." Ducky said.

"That will be crucial in both their recoveries." James said.

"What's next?" Ducky asked.

"We give both of them a day to rest and recover. On Friday, I will have a session with Agent Gibbs to find out what else he remembers. Using that information, we can reconstruct what happened and get a better understanding of how Agent DiNozzo was conditioned. We have to find the trigger that made him act against his will." James said.

"You are right. Once we have that trigger, will you be able to reverse the conditioning?" Ducky asked.

"I believe so. Unfortunately, Agent DiNozzo will have to find a way to accept what he did to Agent Gibbs. He will have to forgive himself and then accept Agent Gibbs' forgiveness once he is ready to give it."

"What happened if Anthony is unable to come to terms with this?" Ducky asked.

"Ducky, we need to plan for a positive outcome. You and I will help both of them. Yes, it will take time and counseling and we may have to pick up the pieces as each goes through the emotion turmoil of this event. But I really believe that we will be able to help them."

"I will try to have your optimism James and I do have confidence in your abilities. I just pray that we can resolve all of this sooner rather then later." Ducky voiced.

"Let's take it a day at a time. They need to heal physically as well as emotionally and there will be scars, visible and hidden." James warned.

"Speaking of physical healing, Jethro didn't feel my hand in his injured hand." Ducky said, worriedly.

"I know. I will ask Dr Rothman, our leading Neurologist to that a look at his arm. The lack of sensation could be the result of nerve damage. Dr Rothman will be able to confirm how serious it is." James said.

"Ahem." Ducky murmured.

_Oh Jethro… You will pull through this. _

_You have too… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva and McGee stood on either side of Tony. He was asleep. Padded restraints circled his wrists and ankles.

"Ducky said Tony was programmed to do what he did." McGee said.

"It is quiet common practice. You hypnotize a person, plant a message in their mind. When the time is right a trigger word is uttered, and the person is helpless to stop himself from performing the programmed task." Ziva said.

She held onto Tony's hand trying to offer a measure of support.

"How do we un-program him?" McGee asked.

_"Argh!"_ Tony murmured.

"Tony?" Ziva whispered, her hand moving to Tony's forehead to stroke his hair.

_"Aaahhh!"_ Tony tried to move but he couldn't get comfortable. In addition, the movement led to pain.

"Don't move, Tony. I'll get his doctor." McGee said leaving the room.

_"Argh!"_ Tony gasped coming fully awake.

"Tony, it's okay." Ziva whispered close to his ear.

_"My hands?"_ Tony whispered when he could not move his hands.

One was in a cast. The other strapped down.

"Tony, calm down." Ziva said.

_"Why am I tied down?"_ Tony moaned. _"Ziva, please … what's going on? Gibbs! I want to see Gibbs. He'd never let anyone do this to me!"_ Tony whimpered.

Ziva did not know what to say. Tony was vulnerable, crying like a lost child. It was clear from his eyes that he did not understand what was going on. He was scared and he was looking to her to make it all better. So, she did the only thing she could think of doing. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Next she started humming a soothing tune as she continued caressing his forehead.

Her touch and voice seemed to do the trick. That was until McGee walked into the room. Tony's vulnerability gave way to fury.

**"You… shot … me!"** Tony growled turning away from Ziva.

Despite the pain, he jerked up and into McGee's face, straining against his restraints.

"_Argh!_ I'm going to get you! When you least expect it, I am going to take you out. But first _Leroy Jethro Gibbs must die_!" Tony growled.

A second later, he collapsed back onto the bed, his breathing harsh, his forehead dotted with perspiration, his eyes squeezed tight and his face contorted in pain.

_"Argh! My head. Make it stop! Help me … Please … Gibbs … HELP ME!"_ Tony cried out.

McGee and Ziva exchanged desperate glances. Tony was in trouble and they did not know how to help him.

"Agent DiNozzo, this will take all the pain away. _Shhh, poor man._" A nurse cooed as she emptied a syringe into his IV line.

"Gibbs is the only one that can reach out to him." McGee whispered.

"But will Gibbs want to after what Tony's put him through." Ziva whispered back.

_"Gibbs! Please save me!"_ Tony sobbed as he fell into an exhausted sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**That is it for this chapter. **_

_**In the next, Gibbs tries to come to terms with what happened and he may just visit Tony… **_

_**So stay tuned and review soon… Thanks.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**_Author's Note: _**

**_Hello All my avid readers. _**

**_This is just a short note to say that I am extremely sorry for the extended delay in updating my stories..._**

_**It is not that I am struck or that I have writer's block. It is just that my personal life has changed drastically over the last few weeks. First my dad fell and broke his hip. He is recovering now and I'm taking care of him. And then last week I was given the opportunity to adopt a baby boy so now I have become a mommy for the second time... and my boy keeps me very, very busy...**_

_**But to make up for the delay, below please find a small taste of what's to come in this story :**_

* * *

****

**_Enemy within_**

"Hello Agent Gibbs. I'm Dr Rothman. I'm going to take a look at your arm." The doctor said.

Gibbs looked at him with annoyance. He was tired of being poked and prodded and his back still hurt like crazy. He was also worried about the lack of sensation followed by sudden, intense pain that raced up and down his arm. But most of all he was terrified of his feelings of rage and disappointment against Tony. Mentally he understood that what happened wasn't Tony's fault. He also understood that Tony was a victim same as him. But emotionally and physically be just couldn't accept that Tony had hurt him and almost raped him.

_How am I going to get over this? _

_Do I even want to? _


	31. Chapter 31

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for the reviews and all the well wishes. It was so sweet of all of you. **_

_**Here is the next chapter… Enjoy and Review soon … Thanks! **_

* * *

_"Hey."_ Gibbs gasped as Dr Rothman lifted his arm and severe pain sliced through his shoulder. 

"Sorry. On a scale of 1 to 10, with 10 being very bad, how bad is the pain?" Dr Rothman asked.

"9.5!" Gibbs growled.

"Is it continuous or only when you move it?"

"I can't move it?" Gibbs growled thinking the doctor was an idiot.

"I want you to squeeze my hand." Rothman said, slipping his hand into Gibbs' hand.

"I said I can't." Gibbs sneered.

"But you are squeezing my hand Agent Gibbs." Rothman smiled as he lifted Gibbs' hand slowly and showed him.

Gibbs' jaw dropped open. He couldn't even feel the Doctor's hand in his, but he saw his fingers tightly curled around the doctor's palm. Then pain sizzled down his arm and his fingers jerked open.

_"Aaww."_ Gibbs gasped his uninjured hand pressing against his bad shoulder.

"I see the pain comes and goes. That is a very good sign. It means that the nerves are firing, just not in sequence. That's probably as a result of inflammation and trauma. With a bit of therapy and a lot of hard work from you, we'll have your arm fully functional in no time. I'm going to schedule a few tests to be run today. Once the results are in a physiotherapist will come and see you to start your therapy sessions. I'll also get the nurse to give you something for the pain right now." Dr Rothman said as he watched Gibbs grimace against the pain in his shoulder.

Once alone, Gibbs reflected on just how relieved he was that his arm wouldn't be a redundant piece of flesh attached to his body. Then Gibbs' thoughts turned back to Tony and all that had happened in his basement.

* * *

Tony drifted in and out of a drug-induced sleep. Visions of pain and torture plagued him and he was powerless to escape. In the midst of it all, a silver-haired, blued eyed man was the only anchor, reassuring him and bringing sanity to a world gone mad. 

Finally, after what seemed like days, Tony awake. Sunlight streamed in through the window and Tony smiled. Then sensing a flicker of movement, fear engulfed him as he looked frantically around the bed. Once again, he realized that he was restrained and the events of the last few days rushed through his mind. He moaned out in agony.

_"Gibbs!" _

"Tony, its Jenny. Tony look at me." Jenny urged.

She had been in to see him and Gibbs everyday, sometimes twice a day and most evenings she would end up sleeping in a chair next to Gibbs' bed.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony moaned.

"Gibbs is …" Jenny started to say, when Tony growled.

"Get away from me! And tell Gibbs he can go to hell! Tell that bastard I don't need him! I hate him! I … HATE… HIM!!!"

"Tony!" Jenny gasped.

She had heard about Tony's outbursts but this was the first time she was seeing it.

Tony's expression changed from fury to fear in a matter of seconds. His body slumped and his breathing became harsh.

"_Awe!"_ Tony moaned as pain pulsed through his shoulder.

"Tony, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Jenny said, trying to get him to focus on her.

_"Jenny? Oh God Jenny. Please help me. Awe…"_ Tony sobbed as his eyes locked with hers.

"Shhh Tony." Jenny whispered.

_"Where's Gibbs? Why hasn't he come? I need him and he hasn't come. How can he do this to me, his Son?"_ Tony sobbed.

Jenny's heart broke. She leaned forward and hugged Tony as best she could. Tony continued repeating his plea for Gibbs to come and save him. Jenny's tears mingled with Tony's as she whispered soothingly to him until he drifted back to sleep.

This was how Ducky, Ziva and McGee found them moments later.

"Director?" Ducky asked moving forward as Jenny pulled away from Tony.

"He was distraught and I didn't know how else to comfort him." Jenny replied, tears still staining her cheek.

"You did the right thing." Ziva said nodding at Jenny.

"Thank you." Jenny whispered.

* * *

Fornell stepped into Gibbs' room quietly, not wanting to disturb Gibbs if he was asleep. 

"I've never know you to tiptoe around me Fornell." Gibbs said a moment later.

His gaze was turned towards the window and Fornell had been very quiet when entering so he frowned at Gibbs' words.

"I guess this confirms my theory that you have eyes at the back of your head." Fornell replied.

Gibbs tensed as he said, "It I did I wouldn't be in this situation."

"Jethro, there was no way for you to suspect DiNutzo." Fornell said.

Gibbs didn't respond.

Fornell moved around the bed and into Gibbs' line of vision. Gibbs' eyes moved over his friend and he grimaced at the angry bruises on Fornell's face.

"That bad, hm?" Fornell smiled.

"I bet it hurts worse then it looks." Gibbs replied.

"Not really."

"Yeah, sure." Gibbs replied.

"It wasn't his fault, Jethro." Fornell finally said.

"Don't you think I know that?" Gibbs growled.

"I suppose you do. But you've never had to deal with one of you own turning against you." Fornell said.

"You forget, I was married 3 times and they each turned on me in their own way." Gibbs said trying very hard to calm down.

His back ached incessantly and lightening flashed periodically up and down his arm.

Just then, the door to Gibbs' room opened and Abby stepped in.

"Hey Gibbs, how are you feeling?" Abby forced her voice to be cheerfully.

"I'm fine Abby." Gibbs replied.

He wasn't in the mood for visitors. And he was tired of the way everyone watched him, like as if he was going to have mental breakdown at any moment.

"I'll check in on you later." Fornell said before leaving the room.

"So how did your session with Dr Ashman go today?" Abby asked.

Gibbs closed his eyes and knew that he needed to speak to someone and strangely, he felt like speaking right now.

"He wants to hypnotize me to get me to remember more details of … of …." Images flashed through his mind, images of pain, and begging Tony to stop.

"Gibbs?" Abby whispered, as she wiped the lone tear from Gibbs' cheek.

"I don't want to remember more. I want to wipe it all from my mind, Abby." Gibbs whispered.

"Oh Gibbs!" Abby whispered as she gently lay down next to Gibbs and cradled his head to her chest.

"But they need more details and they believe that those details will help them treat Tony. So I said, yes! But God help me Abs, I don't know if I can do it. I know Tony didn't know what he was doing, but he … he … he hurt me and I don't know how to get over that." Gibbs poured his heart out to Abby.

And although she was relieved that he was talking it out, she was terrified, as Gibbs was never one to reveal his feeling, fears, anger, pain, despair, love and hate like this.

"Abby, I need to see him!" Gibbs whispered.

"Gibbs?" Abby wasn't sure who he wanted to see.

"I need to see Tony. Ashman and Ducky don't want me to. But I need to! Take me to him." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, I don't…"

"Please, Abby. Take me to him." Gibbs begged.

_I need to see him. _

_I need to look into his eyes and I need to know if he is the same Tony, I have come to care for like a Son. _

_God, I swear, if my Tony is still in there, I'll do whatever it takes to bring him out of this mess. _

_God, please let him still be in there! _

"Gibbs, let me get Ducky…." Abby didn't know what to do.

"Abby, take me to him now!" Gibbs growled.

"Please." He added a moment later, grasping Abby's hand desperately.

"Okay…. Okay." Abby whispered.

Abby arranged for Gibbs to be moved in his bed even though Gibbs insisted that he could get into a wheelchair. When they reached Tony's room, Abby turned to Gibbs and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I need to do this. For him and for me." Gibbs whispered.

His voice sounded breathless and his whole body seemed to tremble.

"Okay." Abby said as she opened the door to Tony's room.

Gibbs braced himself. His eyes moved from the foot of the bed slowly up Tony's legs, hips, and torso and finally to his face. His eyes were closed so Gibbs looked him up and down again. Seeing the restraints, Gibbs tensed, increasing the pain pulsing through his body.

"Why is he … tired down like that?" Gibbs hoarsely asked.

"The doctor's were afraid that he might hurt himself. Gibbs he has been alternating between periods of coherence and periods of … violence. He has had a number of outbursts where he has vowed to … to…"

"Abby?" Gibbs questioned.

"To kill you. But Gibbs, it's his mind. He has no control over it. One moment he is crying for you to help him." Gibbs's breathe caught at this.

"And the next he is threatening to kill you…."

Tony moaned bringing Abby's words to an abrupt end.

"Gibbs… need … you… Save me…." Tony moaned.

Gibbs gasped for breathe.

"Take me closer to him." He whispered.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Abby said.

"Take me closer to him." Gibbs repeated.

_My Tony's still in there and he needs me…_

Abby got the orderly to move Gibbs' bed next to Tony's. Gibbs pushed himself right to the edge of his bed and reach out his good hand towards Tony. He hesitated for a second before running his trembling hand over Tony's head. Tony turned towards his touch instantly, his eyes fluttering open. Gibbs' hand stilled as Tony's eyes grew huge.

_"You came!"_ Tony sobbed. _"You came."_

Gibbs' hand moved again, as he whispered, _"I'm here, Tony."_

_"You came…. I'm so sorry…. Gibbs…. Dad …. You came…. Sorry …. Dad…."_ Tony continued sobbing and whispering as Gibbs' kept his caressing hand moving across Tony's brow.

_Everything is going to be fine now…. _

_It has to be… _

_Gibbs will eventually forgive Tony …. _

_And Tony will eventually forgive himself… _

_And my family will be safe again…. _

_They will be… _

_They have to be… _

_Oh God, please let everything work out…. _

_Please…. _

Abby silently sobbed as she observed the intense play of emotions wash over Gibbs and Tony.

* * *

**_Author's Note : _**

_**That is it for this chapter. **_

_**Please let me know your thoughts and I will try to update sooner … Thanks!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and private messages. I really appreciate them.I am planning to complete this story over the next few days/weeks… so hopefully you won't have to wait too long for updates.**_

_**Here is the next chapter…. Enjoy and review soon… Thanks!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"_You came…. You came…."_ Tony repeated staring at Gibbs, afraid that he might vanish at any moment.

"_Shhh_, Tony. I'm here." Gibbs whispered.

_My Tony's still in there. My boy's still there…_

Abby smiled as tears rolled down her face.

"_They tied me down … like an animal."_ Gibbs flinched at Tony's words.

"_It… hurts."_ Something flashed in Tony's eyes.

But Gibbs didn't see that, blinded by tears as he was. The emotional pain Gibbs felt almost surpassed the physical agony pulsing under his skin.

"_Please undo the belts… please."_ Tony moaned desperation in his voice, tension in his posture.

Abby saw Gibbs' nod and watched his hand move to the restraining belt on Tony's right wrist.

"Gibbs don't…" She warned.

"It's okay Abs." Gibbs reassured her.

"No. Gibbs…" Abby saw a look of fury flash across Tony's face. The fury was aimed at her. It shocked her speechless.

Just as the restraint came loose, Tony's hand jerked up and his slim fingers lock around Gibbs' throat in a vicious vice. The door to Tony's room opened at the same time. McGee and Ducky heard Abby's cry of terror as she rushed towards the bed.

"_Die … Gibbs! Die!"_ Tony growled in a bloodthirsty voice.

"Anthony, Jethro, dear Lord!" Ducky gasped rushing forward.

"Abby get help." McGee ordered. He had to repeat himself before Abby ran out the room.

Ducky moved to Gibbs' side and tried to pry Tony's fingers off Gibbs' neck.

"Anthony let got!" Ducky shouted

"Tony, don't make me hurt you. _Tony. Blast it!_" McGee tried to pull Tony away on the other side of the bed.

But Tony exhibited superhuman strength, his grip turning brutal and cutting off Gibbs' air supply. Gibbs gasped, pain and lack of oxygen robbing him of his ability to retaliate.

Doctors and nurses rushed into the room. None too gently the Doctor jabbed a needle into Tony's thigh causing him to roar in anger. Within seconds, Tony's grip loosed and he fell back against his pillows, unconscious. The Doctor quickly turned to Gibbs, who was coughing and gagging as oxygen rushed past his bruised windpipe and entered his deflated lungs. An oxygen mask was placed over his face and a dose of meds pumped into his IV line.

"Jethro? Jethro talk to me." Ducky demanded.

Gibbs seemed unable to catch his breathe. His eyes remained tightly shut and his fists tightly clenched. Pain, God-awful pain, zigzagged across his body. He wished it could just end. He wished he had blacked out.

The Doctor examined his neck and grimaced at the purple bruises already forming.

"Agent Gibbs, I need you to open your mouth." The doctor urged.

Gibbs either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him.

"Jethro, open your mouth." Ducky said.

Gibbs gagged before opening. The doctor removed the oxygen mask and shone a penlight torch in his mouth. Gibbs started coughing again so the Doctor returned the oxygen mask to his face.

"We'll do a scan to confirm, but I think his windpipe's only bruised and not severely damaged." The doctor said.

Ducky nodded as Gibbs' breathing eased into a hoarse rattle. Gibbs' eyes were locked on Tony's face. Pain, anger, concern and … love warred for purchase in his eyes. Then his eyes drifted closed and he fell into a blissful pain free sleep.

When Ducky turned around to follow Gibbs' gurney out of the room, he found a very distraught Abby in McGee's arms.

"Abby. It's okay." McGee said.

"How can you say that? What about this looks okay to you?" Abby growled jabbing a finger in McGee's chest.

"Abby, come on." McGee said.

"Oh McGee!" Tears gathered in her eyes again. "I'm so sorry. I should have called you, Ducky, or Ziva before bringing him to see Tony. No, I shouldn't have brought him. Oh, McGee. Tony was so … ferocious, so cruel… I … What if you hadn't walked in when you did? Oh God, Gibbs could have been killed! McGee, what are we going to do? What …are we … going to … do?"

McGee wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

Ducky made eye contact with McGee and mentally asked the same questions.

_What are we going to do?_

_How are we going to fix this?_

_Is it even fixable? _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It took Gibbs 48 hours to recover his voice and another 24 for the pain to subside enough to make speech possible.

The first thing he said when he saw Ducky was, "I want to see Tony."

"Jethro, I don't…"

"How is he? No one will tell me." Gibbs said anger mixed with concern filtered through his voice.

"He's ... fine."

"Ducky?!" Gibbs glared knowing that Ducky was hiding something.

"Jethro, he is still restrained and now he is also sedated."

"What? Damn it, that's not going to help him."

"Jethro, I need to ask you something?" Ducky said.

"This isn't the time for 20 questions Ducky. Take me to Tony." Gibbs growled.

"Just one question. How do you feel about what happened? You haven't spoken about it to Dr Ashman or me or anyone else. How do you feel about Tony attacking you again? How do you feel about Tony?"

Gibbs stared at the floor. He didn't know how he felt.

No, wait a minute, he did. He loved Tony and Damn it the man that attacked him wasn't Tony. He was a robot, a cruel, programmed, crazy killer and there was no way Gibbs was going to hold that against Tony. The Tony he knew would never willingly and knowing hurt anyone.

Yes, it would take time to trust Tony and to accept him as a partner, senior officer. But he would eventually. And Tony would need time too to work through all of this. And he would be there to help him, support him, care for him and pick him up.

"Jethro?" Ducky urged.

Gibbs looked up at him and said, "He is my Son, Duck. He's been hurt as much as if not more then me. I won't abandon him and I don't … blame him."

"Jethro, I don't know what to say." Ducky was amazed by Gibbs' words.

"Get Ashman to hypnotize me, today."

"It's too soon. You still need more time to heal."

"There isn't any more time. Not while Tony's suffering. Tell Ashman I'm ready. _Please_ … Duck." Gibbs insisted.

Ducky placed as hand on Gibbs' wrist and said, "Okay, I'll speak to Ashman and set up a time for this morning."

"And stop Tony's sedation. He needs to gain some control of himself and those drugs are not helping him."

"Jethro, that is up to Ashman."

"Then get him in here so I can tell him what I want. Otherwise I'll get Tony and myself out of this place and to a doctor who's willing to listen." Gibbs growled, agitation written on his face, his voice becoming scratchy and his throat closing up.

"Calm down, Jethro. You know you shouldn't be over taxing your voice. Let me speak to Ashman and see what I can do." Ducky said.

He patted Gibbs' wrist one more time before leaving the Gibbs.

_Tony, hang in there._

_This will be over soon._

_I promise… _

Gibbs vowed.

But he also felt a terrible fear in the deepest corner of his heart.

_What if it isn't over soon…?_

_What if I can't help you…?_

_No… I can't think that way._

_I won't think that way._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That is it for this chapter.**_

_**The next sees Gibbs undergoing hypnosis and reliving the pain in the basement. **_

_**Then something unexpected happens…**_

_**So stay tuned and review soon too… Thanks!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello All… **_

_**I am not going to even try to apologize for the long delay in updating. My only excuse is that my baby is sleeping much less these days and so between feeds and nappy changes and my 8 to 5 job I am left too exhausted to work on my stories.**_

_**Anyway, here's an update. I hope you will review and I promise to try to find some time to continue writing…**_

_**xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**_

Jenny's headaches had subsided in the last 48 hours. As a result, she was at the office trying to catch up with the backload of work.

She thought back to the last few days and how she had spent every night curled up in a chair next to Jethro's bed. He never knew that she was there. She didn't know what drove her to be stay with him. Maybe it was because she had loved him passionately once. Now that love had evolved into something deeper, linking her closer to him then ever before. They were family, he, she, Tony, the rest of the team… and they had all been hurt. She prayed that they would make it through this terrible period, especially after Tony's latest attack.

She was shaken from her reverie, by the ringing of her phone.

"Director Sheppard."

"Director, Jethro is insisting on being hypnotized." Ducky stated.

"What does Dr Ashman say?" Jenny closed her eyes.

She knew that this was going to happen. She just wished that she could spare Gibbs the pain he would have to relive, as a result, of the hypnosis.

"He thinks it's too early." Ducky said

"Jethro will just have to wait then."

"He is insisting on checking himself and Anthony out if we don't hypnotize him immediately." Ducky said in frustration.

"Jethro was never a patient man." Jenny sighed. "Has he told you how he feels about Tony?"

"He loves him and can't stand the fact that he is being restrained and sedated. His forced us to stop Tony's sedation. I think you should be here for the hypnosis." Ducky said.

"I'm on my way." Jenny said, hanging up.

_**xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**_

Gibbs sat at a 45-degree angle on his elevated bed. He was terrified of having to relive the events from his basement, but if this was the only way to help Tony then this was what he was going to do.

Jen stood next to the bed and slipped her hand into his. He looked at her and she silently communicated that she would be there to help him through this.

"Agent Gibbs, I want you to take a deep breathe and close your eyes." Dr Ashman began.

Ducky drew the curtains, reducing the amount of sunlight entering the room. Then he moved to Jethro's other side and checked his vital signs on the various monitors next to the bed.

Gibbs closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Now focus on your breathing. Make each breath deeper, longer. You are becoming completely relaxed." Dr Ashman repeated these instructions four more times.

Jen felt Gibbs' hold relax in her fingers. She saw the tension drain from his face. He was under.

"You are completely relaxed and you are safe." Dr Ashman said. "You are separate from all that you see and hear. You are an observer and you will feel no pain."

Gibbs' breathes were deep and even. His heart rate was down and his BP was stable.

Ducky nodded to Ashman to proceed.

"Agent Gibbs, you are in your basement. Tell me what you see." Dr Ashman said.

Gibbs described his boat, his bourbon and his tools.

"Good. Someone is with you in your basement. Who is it?" Dr Ashman prompted.

Gibbs instantly tensed, squeezing Jen's hand.

"You are safe. Nothing can hurt you. Tell me what you see, what is happening to you." Dr Ashman asked.

Ducky and Jenny looked at each other, concern warring on their faces.

Gibbs described in gruesome detail how paralysis had robbed him of control. He spoke about his worries for Tony, Jenny and Fornell. He relived his confusion when Tony yielded the bullwhip and sliced into his back.

His BP rose and Dr Ashman had to pull him out of the torment to stabilize him.

Jenny continued holding his hand. Tears rolled down her face and she did nothing to stop them. Ducky reacted by fisting his hands and grimacing as each sordid details was revealed.

"Agent Gibb, do you want to go on?" Dr Ashman asked.

He knew that Gibbs would be furious if he pulled him all the way out without finding a way to help Tony.

"Yes." Gibbs gasped, his voice straining due to the tears in his eyes.

Ashman took him back to the basement and told him that he was safe. He told him that Tony had stopped whipping him.

"Tell me what happened next." Ashman said.

Gibbs remembered Tony's cry of terror drawing him out of a black abyss. He remembered making eye contact with Tony and seeing the terror in his eyes.

"_Tony…"_ Gibbs sobbed. _"I have to help Tony."_

"It's okay Agent Gibbs. Tony is not in any pain. Tell me what Tony is doing."

"He is sitting on the couch. That _bastard_ is holding him." Gibbs swore.

"What else do you see, hear?" Ashman prompted.

"_Tony needs me. He is begging me to help him. And I … I … damn it I can't."_ Gibbs growled.

"Agent Gibbs, you have to calm down. Tell me what you hear." Ashman instructed.

_"CYPRUS!"_ Gibbs shouted.

"Agent Gibbs…"Ashman tried to interrupt.

"_Cyprus … Cyprus. He said Cyprus and Tony changed."_ Gibbs gasped. _"He made Tony hurt me. He said Cyprus and Tony changed. Cyprus… Cyprus!" _

Ducky and Jenny exchanged a look while Ashman asked Gibbs for clarification. Gibbs repeated that Tony had changed when the word Cyprus was stated.

"Okay Agent Gibbs. I want you to breathe deeply. Concentrate on your breathing. Deep, nourishing breathes. That's right. On the count of three, you will awake."

"One, you are safe."

Gibbs sighed.

"Two, you will remember everything."

Gibbs' eyes fluttered.

"Take a deep breathe. You will feel refreshed and relaxed when you open your eyes."

Gibbs took a deep breathe.

"Three. Open your eyes Agent Gibbs." Dr Ashman said.

Gibbs blinked and he blinked again. He felt the moisture on his cheeks. He sighed as his ran a hand over his face.

"How do you feel?" Ashman asked.

"Tired... but relaxed. The pain's less." Gibbs said in surprise.

"Do you remember what you told us?" Ashman asked.

Gibbs thought for a moment. Then his eyes widened and he looked from Jenny to Ducky and back at Ashman.

"_Cyprus!_ That was the trigger." Gibbs said his voice hoarse.

"Yes, Jethro. It appears so. Now we will be able to help young Anthony overcome the effects of his manipulation." Ducky said squeezing Gibbs uninjured shoulder.

"You did well Jethro." Jenny said, squeezing his hand.

"Rest now Agent Gibbs." Ashman said.

"No!" Gibbs said, sitting up straighter in bed.

"No. Take me to Tony and let's see if what I remembered is of any use." Gibbs insisted.

"Jethro, you have been through alot and you do not have to be there when we…" Ducky got no further.

"Take me to Tony's room, now." Gibbs ordered, glaring at Ducky.

"Your lglares have no effect on me." Ducky said.

Gibbs turned his stare on Jenny.

"Me neither." Jenny said.

"_Damn it_, I have to know if I'm right. If I'm not, you have to put me under again." Gibbs said looking at Ashman.

Gibbs' BP monitor started beeping indicating that his blood pressure was rising.

"Oh alright, Jethro. But calm down first, will you." Ducky said.

"I'm calm." Gibbs replied.

"Really. That BP monitor must be broken then, because it's still beeping." Jenny said.

Ashman in the meantime, called a nurse into the room.

Gibbs allowed her to take his vital signs and to give him a dose of something, which she swore, was not a sedative, in his IV line.

Ten minutes later Ducky, Jenny and Ashman walked around Gibbs' bed as he was wheeled to Tony's room.

Dr Ashman opened the door to Tony's room and gasped.

Lying on the floor was an unconscious and bleeding nurse.

"We need a Doctor in here." Jenny shouted into the corridor as Ducky rushed to the unconscious nurse and helped Dr Ashman turn her over.

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs demanded as his eyes landed on the empty bed.

_**xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Let me know what you thought about it.**_

_**The next sees the team searching for Tony & Gibbs worrying about him. **_

_**Then Gibbs realizes that he is the only one who can draw Tony out…**_

_**So stay tuned and review soon.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews and for still reading this story.**_

_**Here is the next update … Enjoy and Review soon.**_

_**xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**_

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs repeated.

Jenny already had her cell phone in her hand.

"Ziva, I need you and McGee back here. Tony's attacked a nurse and is on the loose. We have to find him before he hurts himself or someone else." Jenny said before hanging up.

"Didn't you have an Agent watching his room?" Gibbs demanded of Jenny.

"No Jethro. Matthews and his crew are dead, so there was no longer any threat to DiNozzo. Besides he was restrained and sedated for the last two days." Jenny said in her defense.

"Damn it…_Argh…_" Gibbs groaned his back and shoulder aching as tension tightened every muscle.

"Jethro calm down. We will find Anthony." Ducky said coming to stand next to Gibbs. He took his wrist into his hand to check Gibbs' pulse. It was racing and Ducky didn't like that at all.

"How is she?" Jenny asked looking at the nurse.

"She has a bad cut along her left brow and she's still unconscious which is a bit of a concern." Ducky said.

"Tony would never have done that." Gibbs said, fear and frustration coursing through his veins.

"Not the Anthony we know and love." Ducky said. "But this Anthony is not anything like our Anthony."

_**xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**_

Two hours later, Gibbs reclined on his bed, surrounded by his team.

"He didn't just disappear into thin air. McGee find him." Gibbs growled.

"Boss, there are no surveillance camera's in the corridors of this hospital, nor in Tony's room. There is just no way to track his movements. I've gone through 30 minutes of camera footage from the entrance of the hospital as well as the outer emergency doors, but Tony hasn't been in those areas." McGee said in frustration.

"What about the nurse?" Gibbs asked.

"Nurse Baxter remembers going into Tony's room. He was lying on his side when she approached him. When she touched him, he lashed out at her. She hit her head on the pedestal on the way down. Her friends didn't miss her presence because she was going on vacation today. They just assumed that she had left work early." Ziva said.

"Security has been notified to detain anyone resembling Tony and they will notify us immediately." Jenny said when Gibbs looked at her.

"Anthony's going to need analgesics for his shoulder soon. I'll ask the hospital pharmacist if any unusual medication requests were made in the last hour." Ducky said before leaving the room.

Gibbs listened but didn't like what he was hearing. He needed to find Tony and he needed it to happen ASAP. But McGee and Ziva didn't have anything to go on.

_DiNozzo, don't go and do something stupid_ Gibbs prayed.

_**xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**_

Tony awoke with a start.

_Where … What … Argh!_

Disorientated and in pain, he forced himself to focus. Feeling around, he realized that he was in a closet. He was wearing his hospital gown and he was freezing.

Standing up he cautiously opened the door and looked around.

"Where the hell am I? Where's … _Gibbs!"_ He said the name with such hate.

"That's right. I'm going to kill Gibbs today." Tony smirked, straightening up and walking out the closet.

As moment later, he stopped and frowned.

"_Why … Why do I need to kill Gibbs?" _

"Because, that's the plan." He told himself.

"_Who's plan? Argh, my shoulder… my head. What's wrong with me?" _

"Gibbs did this to me. I can't let him get away with it."

"_No … I guess we can't."_ Tony conceded.

Despite the pain, he managed to walk relatively unhindered. He slipped into a doctor's locker room and once he was sure he was alone he broke into a locker and retrieve a set of clothes, boots and to his relief a variety of drugs.

"That'll take care of the pain for a while." Tony said after downing four tablets not really caring what they were.

He stripped out of his hospital gown and looked at himself. A bandage covered his throbbing shoulder and he had various bruises marring his torso. But they were fading.

"Bastard. He'll pay for every bruise."

"_Gibbs didn't do this to me."_ He spoke to his reflection.

"He did."

"_I don't think …"_

"You don't have to think. Just do as you're told."

"_Okay."_ Tony agreed with his dominant self.

He took a few minutes to wash his face, neck and arms. Next, he brushed his hair and dressed in a Jeep t-shirt and Levi Jeans. Both fit him to the T. The boots were a half a size too big but Tony didn't mind. Finally, he pulled a doctor's white coat on and left the doctor's locker room relatively pain free but jacked up for action.

He walked confidently to the medical supplies room. As luck would have it, the room was unlocked. He slipped inside and found a nurse bent at the waist, digging for something in the bottom shelve. Startled by the sound of the door closing behind her she jerked upright and spun around.

"Oh Doctor, can I help you?" She said breathlessly.

She was blonde, busty and flushed.

"Yeah," Tony said, wrapping a hand around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

"What … _aaammm…_"

The nurse moaned as Tony's lips locked with hers.

"_Oohhh,"_ She sighed as his hand left her waist and settled abrasively on her pebbled nipple, squeezing and rolling it. He liked her raunchy moans and rubbing a knee up against her crotch. That was all it took for her to beg him to take her.

Twenty minutes later, sexually satiated, Tony left the supplies room. His hand slipped into his pocket where he caressed the 3-inch scalpel he'd taken.

Moments later, he was standing in front of the nurse's station.

"Hi, I'm Dr DiNardo. Could you tell me where Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' room is? I'm an old friend and would like to check in on him." Tony smiled charmingly to the young nursing student.

"Of course, Doctor. Your friend is in ward 8 room 4. It is two floors down, in the East wing of the hospital." The nurse blushed.

"Thank you, sweet cheeks." Tony said turning away as the nurse giggled.

_**xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**_

The sun was setting when Jenny repeated, "Jethro, we have to move you to another room."

"She's right, Jethro." Ducky stated.

"I strongly agree with them Agent Gibbs." Dr Ashman stated.

"No. DiNozzo's looking for me and I'm going to be here when he comes." Gibbs stated.

Some time during the afternoon, Gibbs realized that the quickest way to fish Tony out was to sit and wait for him. Tony was hell bent on killing him. He was still in the hospital and definitely disguised as a hospital worker.

"Boss we could move you to another room and I could take your place in the bed." McGee stated.

"No." Gibbs replied.

He couldn't risk McGee being hurt if Tony was uncontrollable.

"I suggest we take up positions." Ziva said.

Gibbs looked at her and silently communicated his thanks. She smirked as if to say, 'you owe me one.'

"Everyone will leave now so if Tony's watching he'll think Gibbs is alone. We'll return via the window. Ziva, you'll take up position in the closet. Dr Ashman, can you arrange for McGee to be wheeled in as a patient and placed in the bed next to Gibbs?" Jenny asked.

Dr Ashman nodded in the affirmative.

"Good. Ducky and I'll return via the window and take up positions in the bathroom." Jenny said, her tone clearly indicating that she didn't like this one bit.

"Should I alert hospital security to be on standby?" Dr Ashman asked.

"No, we don't want to scare Tony away. If he leaves the hospital, it will be more difficult to find him. Okay everyone, let's go. Ducky, stay with him until we get back." Jenny said.

"Don't _hurt_ him." Gibbs ordered, his voice cracking under the strain of warring emotions he was failing to keep hidden.

Jenny, McGee, Ziva and Dr Ashman looked back at him.

"We won't." Jenny replied.

Once they were outside Gibbs' room Jenny turned to the team.

"Don't let him hurt Gibbs."

McGee swallowed hard at the instruction. Ziva stared at Jenny.

Dr Ashman cleared his throat and said, "There is something else we can do."

_**xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**_

Night fell very slowly for Tony.

He was hungry and had popped another few pills to ease the pain.

And he was tired of arguing with himself.

"It's time."

"_No, can't we wait a little longer."_

"We are going to kill Gibbs now, so get your ass in gear, DiNozzo."

"_But…"_

"No buts! Move!"

Tony, still dressed as Dr DiNardo, quietly stepped into a sleeping Agent Gibbs' room.

"Finally…" He smirked.

"_Oh God, Boss. I can't stop him." _

"Shut up, DiNozzo." Tony whispered to himself.

"_Forgive me, Boss. I love you." _

Tony approached the bed and removed the scalpel, moonlight glinting innocently off it.

_**xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That is it for this chapter.**_

_**Let me know if you what you thought…**_

_**The next sees….**_

_**Well, you'll have to just stay tuned to find out…**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Baby is sleeping now, so here is another Chapter…**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far, and please keep them coming….**_

_**xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**_

McGee tensed when he saw the scalpel in Tony's hand.

_Come on Boss. What are you waiting for?_

"_Jethro, I'm sorry… I can't stop him."_ Tony whimpered.

A second later, he extended his hand and placed the scalpel against Gibbs' neck.

Ziva was ready to pounce out of the closet.

_Gibbs, why are you wasting time? Stop him, now!_ She urged.

Tony's gaze roamed over Gibbs' body. He took in the IV line in Gibbs' arm, the BP monitor attached to his right index finger, the sling on his left arm.

"I hurt you pretty bad." Tony smirked. "You deserved it."

"_No he didn't and he doesn't deserve this."_ The real Tony cried out.

Gibbs' eyes were closed and he was hard pressed not to react. His Tony was hurting and his Tony didn't want to go through with this. The look on Tony's face was one of terror and helplessness. It transformed into vicious hatred within a split second.

_Tony, you will make it through this! I swear, you will. _

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Dominant Tony swore, his trembling hand causing the scalpel to piece Gibbs' skin.

"_Crap,_ Jethro's not going to stop him. His neck's bleeding. We have to move now." Jenny whispered to Ducky as they observed Gibbs and Tony from the bathroom.

"_DiNozzo."_ Gibbs spoke for the first time.

"_Boss …" _Tony jerked back a step, a sad smile blossoming on his lips.

"Shut up, DiNozzo. It's time for this old man to die." The dominant Tony smirked.

"Tony," Gibbs' spoke softly. "You don't have to do this."

"_I don't want to hurt you but he won't let me stop… I'm so sorry…"_ Tony whispered back.

"Tony, _I forgive you_." Gibbs said, "_I love you, Son_."

"_Oh God Jethro, I love you too. But you have to stop me!"_ Tony sobbed, as he raised his hand with the scalpel and moved back to the bed. _"For the love of God please STOP ME!"_

McGee sat up on his bed, gun drawn. Ziva was out of the closet in a flash, her weapon aimed at Tony's back. Jenny rushed out of the bathroom, closely followed by Ducky.

Tony's hand arched downwards gathering speed.

In a single voice, everyone shouted, "CYPRUS!"

Tony stilled, the scalpel hovering in lax fingers mere millimeters from Gibbs' neck.

"Tony, take two steps backwards, away from Jethro." Ducky said in a clear voice.

Tony obeyed.

Gibbs pushed himself up on the bed as Jenny pressed a towel against his bleeding neck.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she pressed the buzzer for the nurse's station.

Gibbs didn't reply, his eyes locked on Tony.

"Tony, sit down in that chair by the door and place the scalpel on the ground." Ducky ordered and once again, Tony obeyed.

McGee and Ziva moved towards Tony. Ziva took the scalpel away as McGee handcuffed Tony to the chair.

"You were cutting it rather close Jethro." Ducky said, pulling the towel away to look at the cut. "We'll get a nurse to clean it and dress it while we move Tony…"

"You're not moving him anywhere. Get Ashman in here now. I want to know everything Tony's been through." Gibbs insisted.

Tony looked like one of the Stepford Wives, a dummy sitting expressionless in the chair.

"McGee, get those cuffs off him now!" Gibbs growled.

"Yes, Boss." McGee said.

"The cuffs stay, McGee." Jenny ordered.

"Yes, Mam." McGee said looking between Gibbs and Jenny.

"He is so still. His eyes have constricted to pinpoints." Ziva said, looking at Tony.

_**xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**_

10 minutes later, Gibbs' neck wound was disinfected and dressed. The nurse had also given him a dose of medication.

On Dr Ashman's instructions, Tony was moved to the bed next to Gibbs. An IV line was inserted into his arm and an analgesic was administered.

"McGee set up the video camera." Jenny said.

Gibbs looked at her sharply but didn't say anything. Just then, Abby burst into the room.

"Oh thank God, he didn't kill you." Abby gasped, hugging Gibbs tightly.

"Abby." Gibbs gasped. "Can't breath."

"Oh, Sorry." Abby said pulling away. Then she turned to Tony.

"Awe Tony, you look …" Abby was cut short.

"Everyone accept the Doctors, out now." Gibbs ordered.

He wanted to get to the bottom of this mess, and the longer Tony sat so listlessly, the more nervous and worried Gibbs became.

"Ashman, start." Gibbs insisted once McGee, Abby and Ziva were out the room.

"Jethro, maybe you shouldn't be here either. It may be too painful for you to hear what Anthony's been through." Ducky stated.

"I'm staying, so get on with it." Gibbs ordered.

Ducky looked at Dr Ashman and nodded for him to begin.

"Tony, I am Dr Ashman. I am going to ask you a few questions and I need you answer truthfully and completely. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Ashman took Tony back to the night he had been kidnapped.

Tony described stopping to help Sonia and being drugged. He recalled being strapped spread eagle, naked to a bed. He spoke about the intense pain in his head and about the needles that were forced into his fresh, how they burned and stung. He told them in explicit detail how Sonia manipulated his body and forced herself on him, time after time. And he spoke about the man known as 'Sir' who watched and then forced himself on Sonia while she was still on him.

"What did 'Sir' want?" Ashman asked.

"To help me." Tony said.

"How was he going to help you?" Ashman asked.

"By showing me, that I am better than Father. Better, than Gibbs. By helping me kill Gibbs."

"Why kill Gibbs?"

"Because he wants to kill me!" Tony's eyes flashed with emotion for the first time.

"_But Gibbs would never hurt me, never."_ An emotional Tony spoke.

"That's right Anthony. Jethro would never hurt you." Ducky said.

Gibbs couldn't speak. Emotions overwhelmed him and rage coursed through his veins.

"What happened next, Tony?" Ashman asked.

"Sonia took me to my apartment and she beat me." Tony said.

"Than?"

"_Gibbs_ … helped me…. Took me _home_ …. And I …. _Attacked_ him…."

"It's okay Tony."

"Oh God …. I _H.U.R.T_ him."

"Tony, listen to me." Dr Ashman tried to calm Tony down.

"In his basement… _I hurt him_…."

"Anthony, look at me." Ducky tried to get him to focus.

"I _**whipped**_ him and … and … I … I … _**stabbed**_him"

"Tony, I'm okay, DiNozzo, calm down." Gibbs ordered. But Tony didn't hear him.

"O_h God … oh God … oh God_ …"

"I'll get as doctor." Ashman said heading for the door.

"Tony can you hear me. It's Gibbs. Come on Tony."

"I killed you!! Gibbs, _I KILLED YOU!!"_ Tony shouted, his eyes locking with Gibbs' for a second before rolling back in his head, his body convulsing violently.

"_Tony, Tony… Damn it… Tony, I okay. Tony!"_ Gibbs shouted almost getting out of his bed as Tony's body suddenly stiffened.

"His crashing!" Ducky shouted.

"Code Blue, we need a crash cart in here stat." Ashman shouted out the door.

_**xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Let me know if you want more but reviewing ASAP.**_

_**I hope I continue to have time to write because I've really missed it.**_

_**The next chapter sees whether Tony survives or not and how the team and especially Gibbs copes….**_

_**So Stay tuned.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I loved all your reviews… Thank you.**_

_**As luck would have it, I have managed to find a few moments to update this story…**_

_**So enjoy and review soon…. Thanks!**_

_**xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**_

"This can't be happening. _Tony! Damn it!"_ Gibbs growled in terror.

Jenny worked hard to hold him down on his bed as he strained to look at Tony.

Ducky was already lowering Tony's bed and preparing him for CPR.

_"I can't lose you. Not like this."_ Gibbs shouted, tears running down his face.

"Jethro!" Jenny sobbed as she took him into her arms and held him tightly.

Doctors and nurses rushed into the room. A nurse took over from Ducky, tilting Tony's head backward to open his airway. A second nurse joined her as they started administrating CPR. The defibrillator was charged and moments later a doctor shouted, "Clear!"

Gibbs jerked away from Jenny and watched as Tony's body arched off the bed.

_"Come on Tony."_ Gibbs begged. Jenny still held him close.

She felt the air leave his lungs when the Doctor shouted, "Nothing, charge to 300, stat."

"I'm _losing_ him. I pushed him too far. _I'm losing him_." Gibbs' BP monitor started beeping loudly.

"Oh God, Jethro." Jenny called out as Gibbs' face turned bright red and his body trembled in her arms.

"Jethro, calm down." Ducky urged rushing back to his side.

Another team of doctors and nurses rushed into the room, this time to take care of Gibbs.

_"I'm …"_Gibbs shuddered in Jenny's arms.

"He is having a panic attack." Dr Ashman informed Jenny.

_"Losing …," _Gibbs gasped_._

"Gibbs, look at me." Jenny urged her palms locked around his face as she tried to force him to look away from Tony.

_"him!"_ Gibbs gasped. His chest constricted and he could not breathe.

Then the Doctor working on Tony shouted, "Charge to 350."

_"Tony…"_

"25cc of Diazemuls, stat." Gibbs' doctor ordered.

_"Son … Come back to me!"_

"Jethro hold still." Ducky urged.

_"Argh..."_ Gibbs cried out as Jenny and Ducky held him down so a Doctor could give him a shot of Diazepam directly into a vein.

The last thing he heard was, "No pulse Doctor. I think it's too late."

_No… Oh God … NO!_

_**xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**_

Tony floated up towards the bright white light.

_This can't be right, I should be heading for the bowls of Hell._ _It should be all red and fiery and it should hurt…_ He thought.

But he was pain free and completely coherent for the first time in a very, very long time.

He heard shouting and crying and looked down.

Doctors and nurses, strangers worked on his body, forcing drugs into his veins, air into his lungs and electric shock waves into his heart.

_They're wasting their time. _

_I don't want to come back._

_I don't deserve to come back._

_I'm the worst of the worst._

_I killed the man I should have treasured…_

_The man I loved…_

_The only father I've ever known…_

_I killed him…_

_And for that I should die too._

Then his eyes moved to the bed next to his.

_Jethro?_

_You're … ALIVE!_

Tony was surprised and… elated beyond words.

_I DIDN'T kill you…_

_Dad, Jethro… I didn't kill you…_

_I did hurt you … but I didn't kill you…_

Then he heard Gibbs' prayer, "_Tony…. Son …. Come back to me …"_

_Jethro… How can you still want me…? After everything! _Tony wandered.

The light beckoned, Jethro's prayer beckoned,

Tony's guilt also beckoned…

_Should I go back and face him?_

_Or should I just float away…_

_Jethro'd be really disappointed if I took the cowards way out…_

The light beckoned…

Jethro's prayer beckoned…

Tony's sense of responsibility beckoned…

And his love for a man named Leroy Jethro Gibbs beckoned most strongly of all…

**_xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx_**

Abby sobbed on McGee's arm. Ziva paced the length of the waiting room, her face inscrutable. Jenny's eyes were red rimmed and her voice hoarse.

"How could this happen? They were supposed to be okay. Tony and Gibbs were supposed to recover physically and mend fences and we were all supposed to live happily ever after. But now?" Abby cried.

"Abby you have to calm down." McGee urged.

He was torn by the events of the day. He couldn't believe what had happened to Tony.

**_xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx_**

Hours later Ducky moved to Gibbs' side when he heard him moan.

_"Tony?"_

"Jethro, it's Ducky." Ducky said patting Gibbs arm lightly.

"Duck," Gibbs swallowed, his eye fluttering. "Mmm, what happened?"

Ducky sighed as he lifted a straw to Gibbs' lips and ordered him to drink.

Gibbs finally opened his eyes fully and focused on Ducky. Bright orange hues filled the room indicating that it was dawn.

Gibbs sighed. He was tired, groggy and confused.

And Ducky was too quiet.

"Ducky?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Groggy, lethargic..."

"Diazepam usually has that effect, especially the dose you were given."

"What happened, Duck? Where's…. _DiNozzo?_" Gibbs head swung to the bed next to him.

It was empty.

Memories flashed through Gibbs' mind.

Tony in defib!

_He can't be dead!_

Gibbs BP monitored beeped, as Gibbs pushed himself up to a sitting position despite the pain in his arm, the pain in his back and the sudden whirling dervish in his head.

_He can't be dead!_

_"Where is he?"_ Gibbs asked, his calm tone belying the riot of emotions flirting through his body.

_He can't be dead!_

"Jethro, Anthony is …" Ducky started to say as the door to the room opened.

_He can't be dead! Oh God, he can't be dead! _Jethro repeated_._

"Ducky?" Gibbs pleaded, ignoring whoever was at the door.

_"Hey… Boss,"_ A weak voice called out.

Gibbs turned his head slowly to the bed that was being rolled into the room. Lying prone on the bed, pale, exhausted but _alive_ was Tony.

Gibbs huffed in a few breathes, relieved, overjoyed, thankful to whichever higher force was looking out over them.

Ducky looked at the two men and blinked rapidly to stop the tears gathering in his eyes.

_Everything's going to be alright now…_

"Hey Tony… If you put me through anything like this again, I'll … I'll..." Gibbs' voice cracked with emotion.

Tony swallowed hard and looked back at Gibbs, _"I'm so … so … sor… sorry, for … for …"_

_"Shhh,"_ Gibbs whispered. "We'll discuss it all later." Gibbs smiled sadness and joy merging on his face. "Rest now, _Son_."

**_xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx_**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Do you hate me? I just couldn't stop myself from scaring you…**_

_**The next sees our men talking, sharing… healing…**_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP….**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews. **__**I loved them.**_

_**Here is the next chapter… Enjoy and review soon…**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Tony stared up at the ceiling, replaying everything that had happened. Ducky and Dr Ashman had spend hours with him over the last two days, discussing his feelings and telling him that none of this was his fault.

_But it was_. It was his hand that inflicted so much pain on Gibbs.

He knew Gibbs watched him and waited.

_How do I start to apologize?_

_How do I beg you for forgiveness?_

_When I don't feel I deserve it…_

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said softly. "Speak to me."

Tony turned to Gibbs, focusing on his hands instead of his eyes. He saw the tension in his clenched hands and realized that Gibbs was in pain.

"You're in … _pain_. I'll buzz for a nurse." Tony offered.

_I can't be alone with you. _

_Not yet._

"No. Tony, we have to talk about … _it._" Gibbs said, sitting up despite the pain.

Tony sighed.

Closing his eyes he whispered, "I know. I just need … time to make sense of it."

"I'll help you make sense of it, but you have to let me in." Gibbs said, getting to his feet unsteadily.

Tony looked up and tensed. He didn't want Gibbs to come any closer. He was terrified that he might still hurt him.

"Boss, you shouldn't be out of bed." Tony squeaked, sitting up and facing Gibbs.

"Good, you're finally looking at me." Gibbs smirked, reaching Tony's bedside.

"Gibbs you shouldn't be this close to me. I … I could hurt you."

"You won't" Gibbs said sitting on Tony's bed.

"I tried to kill you just last night… You should move away."

"You were not yourself last night." Gibbs said his hand on Tony's shoulder.

Tony flinched, "Gibbs, please move away. You shouldn't have insisted on sharing my room and you shouldn't be this close to me."

"Tony, it's okay." Gibbs said moving closer to Tony. His hand trembled as he pulled Tony forward.

_"No it's not! I don't trust myself not to hurt you…"_ Tony sobbed, his body shaking with grief for what he had done.

"_Shhh_, Tony." Gibbs said completing the embrace by locking his arm around Tony's shaking body and holding him close.

He let Tony cry and he let him apologize over, and over again. He let Tony tell him everything that he was feeling and everything he feared. He reassured Tony that he would always be there for him.

Tony eventually cried himself to sleep and Gibbs covered him with a blanket, before heading back to his bed. His arm was throbbing mercilessly as was his head. But he knew that the moments shared with Tony were invaluable in bringing them closer together.

_Closer together yes…_

_But will I ever be able to trust you again…_

_I want to … but will I be able too…_

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

The next three days passed quickly. Gibbs and Tony spoke regularly, but neither brought up the incident in the basement again. Gibbs' shoulder pain increased and to his and Tony's immense relief, he was able to move his fingers. The physiotherapist had to insist that Gibbs not over exhort himself as far as exercising his hand and shoulder was concerned, as he needed to give his nerves a chance to heal properly.

Tony was also recovering, physically. Mentally it was another story. He had awoken in a cold sweat that morning and had insisted on taking a shower rather then having the nurses sponge bath him. Now he paced the length of the room in silence, as Gibbs was still asleep.

That's how Ducky found him moments later.

"Good Morning Anthony. Are you okay?"

"Ducky, I don't know." Tony said. He told Ducky about the nightmare.

"Dr Ashman did warn you that this could happen. But he also told you that you are no longer under the influence of Matthews manipulations. You are who you have always been and you need to start trusting that." Ducky said.

"I don't know. It's just…"

"Tony, Ducky's right." Gibbs said, his eyes open and watching Tony.

"Hey Boss. How much _aaammm_, did you hear?" Tony asked.

"Enough." Gibbs replied as the door opened and the delicious aroma of coffee filled the room.

Tony tensed next to Ducky, but he just patted his arm and said, "It's time to let your friends back into your life, Tony."

Tony hadn't see anyone from the team since coming out of his mind altering stupor. He didn't know how they felt about him and he didn't know if they would still want to be his friends, _family_.

"Oh Tony!" Abby shrieked and hugged him fiercely. "I missed you so much."

McGee placed the coffee and bagels on the serving table and approached Tony.

"Tony, it's good to see you, Buddy." He said and surprised everyone by giving Tony a quick embrace.

Next Ziva approached.

"Tony, I'm glad you're doing better." She said before moving away.

"Agent DiNozzo." Jenny smiled.

It was all too much for Tony. He didn't say a word as he turned away and headed to the bathroom. The door couldn't be locked from inside, so he just closed it and sat down on the toilet seat.

_Why don't they hate me??_

_How can they be this nice to me!_

_I'm a bastard! I hurt all of them…_

_This is not fair. _

_I did wrong, and I should be punished for it!_

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Out in the room, everyone was silent.

"We shouldn't have come." Ziva stated.

"No. Dr Ashman said Tony needs his friends and family around him now, else he'll slip into a deeper depression." Ducky said.

"Should one of us go and get him?" McGee asked.

"I'll go." Gibbs said, sitting up.

"No. Let me." Abby said, stepping up to the bathroom door and knocking.

"Tony, it's Abby. I'm coming in." Abby stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

She found Tony staring at her, his eyes red rimmed, tears threatening to spill over.

"Oh Tony." Abby said, hugging his head to her waist.

_"How can …. you still care … about me?"_ Tony gasped between sobs.

"Because, we love you." Abby simply said. "We love you too much and we know that you didn't hurt Gibbs deliberately."

Tony drew a sharp breathe at that.

"You would never hurt any of us deliberately."

_"I thought so too."_ Tony murmured.

"Well I know so. Tony you have to accept that you were manipulated and used in the worst way possible."

"Abby, I almost killed him!" Tony shouted turning away from Abby to stare at the bathroom wall.

His voice reached those outside the bathroom and they entered without warning.

_Why don't you all just leave me to my misery? _

_Why are they pushing hard for me to make peace with this? _

_What I've done will never go away, NEVER!_

He didn't realize that he'd said it out loud.

"We won't leave you to your misery Tony, because it's not yours alone to bear. You are family and if you are hurting, then so are we." Abby said.

"You need to heal so that Jethro can heal and he needs to heal so that you can heal." Ducky said.

"If we stop pushing you, you'll just sink deeper, Tony. We can't let that happen. We take care of our own." McGee said.

"Yes, what you've done will never go away. But what you do today will help you deal with it and make the future better for all." Ziva said.

"Don't give up Tony. You'll make it through this and we'll be there every step of the way." Jenny said.

Gibbs stepped past the team until he was right behind Tony. He placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

_"Let it go, Tony. We'll start over, Son. But you have to let it go!"_

Tony spun around and embraced Gibbs, tears running down his face.

_"I'm so … sorry, Jethro. I don't … I really don't … deserve a father… like you."_ Tony sobbed. _"Nor a … a family … like the rest of you."_

"_Shhh,_ Tony." Gibbs soothed.

_"But because of you … I'm … I'm going … try to … let go of it…"_ Tony sobbed.

_Finally… This is the breakthrough Ashman was talking about._

_Everything's going to be okay now._ Ducky smiled as the team around him expressed their relief in smiles and tears alike.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**_Author's Note:_**

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**The next sees Tony and Gibbs go home… to Gibbs's house…**_

_**And Tony has to help Gibbs overcome his fears…**_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP. Thanks…**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews. I loved them.**_

_**Here is the next chapter… Enjoy and review soon…**_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gibbs settled into the passenger seat of Ducky's car with a deep sigh. His back and shoulder ached and walking took a lot out of him. But he didn't mind. Not when he was trying to bury a niggling terror at the back of his mind.

He remembered the smell of blood, the excruciating pain, the disbelief as Tony attacked him and he feared that the terror would paralyse him on his doorstep.

"Jethro, are you okay?" Ducky asked as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"Fine, Duck." Gibbs masked his fear and took in the sunlight, the blue sky, the green tree tops and the hum of traffic.

He knew that Ducky was worried about him especially since he'd insisted that Tony move in with him. He also knew that the rest of the team was nervous about what going home would mean to him and Tony.

_It means ... healing..._

_It can't mean anything else..._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tony was equally worried. Physically he was healing well and his shoulder didn't even ache anymore. Emotionally he was starting to accept the love and forgiveness of the team and most especially Gibbs.

But now he would be going back to the place where it had all come apart, where he had hurt the man he loved most in the world. What if something in the house triggered him to react like a monster again?

_No, I can't let that happen..._

"McGee," Tony said turning to face McGee who was driving.

"Yeah, Tony."

"You need to stay with Gibbs and me." Tony said.

McGee frowned.

"Please. I don't want to be alone with Gibbs. I don't want to hurt him again. And it we're alone that may just happen." Tony stated.

"Tony, Dr Ashman and Ducky both told you that you're no longer under the influence of Matthews programming..."

"I know... I just don't want Gibbs to suffer if they're wrong."

"Tony..."

"Please McGee. Stay with us." Tony insisted.

"Okay. Calm down Tony."

"Good. Thanks McGee. Now I just need you to promise me one more thing."

"What's that?"

"You'll shoot me if I try to hurt Gibbs or anyone else." Tony said his eyes dead serious.

"Come on Tony. You won't..."

"McGee just promise." Tony demanded.

"No." McGee turned away from Tony and focused on the road.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ducky pulled into Gibbs' drive way behind McGee. Gibbs watched as McGee got out and walked around the car to help Tony. Tony got out of the car, looked back at him and smiled shakily. McGee closed the car door as Tony made his way to the front of the house.

The door was open and Abby stood just outside its frame. She hugged and kissed Tony before leading him and McGee into the house.

"Jethro?" Ducky's voice broke through to Gibbs.

He was surprised to find his door open and Ducky leaning in, a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"Let's go inside." Gibbs said, preparing to get out of the car.

"Take it slow. You don't have to tire yourself." Ducky said as they walked slowly to the front door.

Gibbs breathing hitched a notch as they neared the door.

He thought he smelled blood and bourbon. He felt nauseous and every instinct in his body told him to turn and run.

His steps faltered, his palms became wet, his legs shook and the world tilted.

"Easy, Jethro. Take deep breaths my boy. Deep breaths" Ducky said, his arm around Gibbs' back, steadying him.

"I can't move." Gibbs whispered.

"It's okay Gibbs. We'll help you." Jenny was suddenly next to him, her arms shadowing Ducky's.

"Let's take it one step at a time." Ducky said, easing Gibbs forward.

"That's it, Jethro." Jenny encouraged.

_Jethro snap out of it!!_

_Damn it, it's not the house that you fear ... It's what happened inside it..._

_Nothing like that's going to happen now..._

_Damn it... _

Gibbs allowed his anger at his feelings of terror to propel him out of his dizzy state. Taking a deep breath, he moved forward. At the thrash hold of his house he paused for a second. Then his eyes collided with Tony's. The uncertainty in them somehow grounded him and he was able to make it all the way to the couch in the living room.

"Gibbs." Abby smiled, rushing to Gibbs' side. She hugged him gently and kissed his cheek reverently. "Welcome home, my silver fox."

"Hey Abs. _Aaammm_, what's going on?" Gibbs asked.

The living room floor was covered with single mattresses, 4 in total. Blankets and pillows lay on each mattress.

"Well. I knew you wouldn't mind... so I arranged for the extra mattresses and I stocked your fridge to the brim and I got every takeout menu I could find within a 5 mile radius of your house. I even arranged for cable TV for Tony and Boat Building DVDs for you and English Tea for Ducky and Ziva's agreed to cook for us tonight and the Director's going to help her and ..."

"Abby, what exactly is it you think I wouldn't mind?" Gibbs asked.

To be honest, he was delighted that Abby and the rest of the team were here. It eased the tension and terror out of his body. And it helped him look around the house and accept that he was home and he was okay and the pain of the past wasn't going to get to him again. Tony also seemed to relax as he sat in the couch opposite Gibbs.

"Mmm, we're all staying with you and Tony for the next few days." Abby replied. "It is okay, right?"

Gibbs looked around the room. He saw the relief and exhaustion on everyone's face. He saw the concern and love on their faces too. He needed them and Tony needed them.

"Yes, Abs. It's alright..." Gibbs smiled, more relieved than words could express.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gibbs' relief was short lived though.

As night fell and sleep beckoned, so did the terror...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**_Author's Note:_**

_**That is it for this chapter.**_

_**Let me know your thoughts asap. **_

_**The next chapter sees Tony comfort Gibbs.**_

_**We're almost at the end guys... maybe one or two more chapters to go...**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews… I love writing this story and am a bit sad that it's almost at an end….**_

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review soon… Thanks!**_

_**oooOOOooo**_

Fear, heat, cold, burning pain… Alternated in a vicious cycle.

Gibbs… trapped… unable to breathe… unable to help himself… unable to stop the inevitable.

The sound of the bullwhip sliced through the air, followed by the ripping of skin from muscle.

His skin from … his muscle…

The hand yielding the torture … emotionless … compassionless … focused … and yet unaware…

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Gibbs cried out in horror.

Remembered pain sizzled across his back… Mental anguish paralyzed him. The darkness threatened to swallow him alive.

Then light and movement filled his vision. Shadows reached out to him.

"No… No!!" Gibbs begged.

"Gibbs… Gibbs!" Tony called out.

"No… Get away… Don't hurt me!" Gibbs shouted.

"Oh God... Gibbs, I'm not going to hurt you." Tony sobbed.

"Tony, maybe you should move away and let me take a look." Ducky said.

Jenny, McGee, Ziva and Abby stood in the doorway watching, doubt etched on their faces.

Tony could hear their unspoken words.

_Did he try to hurt Gibbs? _

_What was he doing in Gibbs' room?_

_Can we trust him?_

Tony looked at Gibbs' open yet unseeing eyes. He saw the pain and terror and he was disgusted. He was the one who had done this to Gibbs.

"I'm sorry… so sorry." Tony whispered, squeezed Gibbs' hand and prepared to leave the room.

"Tony?" Gibbs's voice filled the room…

"Tony…" Gibbs repeated as the terror receded.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you." Tony gasped, trying to pull away.

"Tony… wait. We need to talk." Gibbs said, pulling himself up to a sitting position.

"No. I should leave." Tony said trying to pull away again.

"No. All of you, out now." Gibbs ordered.

Jenny looked at Ducky. Ducky nodded and everyone filed out of the room. Ducky closed the door leaving Gibbs and Tony alone.

"Tony, it's going to take time." Gibbs said.

"I know. It's going to take a lifetime and then some." Tony replied, getting up from the bed.

"DiNozzo, don't exaggerate. A few weeks, a month not a lifetime." Gibbs said, leaning into the pillows. He was in pain, real or remembered, he wasn't sure.

Looking at Tony, he admitted there would be moments when he would feel … vulnerable and when the memories would overwhelm him. But he'd overcome them. He knew he would.

"How can you just … just?" Tony stammered, turning to look at him.

"Just … what?" Gibbs asked.

"Forgive me. Hell I can see you're struggling with the pain. I saw your hesitation at the front door. I know you're terrified. Yet you're more concerned about me and my recovery. You've forgiven me. How can you forgive me? You should hate me. You should kick me off the team and out of your live. Instead, you're holding me close and keeping me safe. Why?"

"You know why." Gibbs replied.

"Tell me again." Tony demanded.

"I don't blame you for any of this because none of it is your fault. You were manipulated and hurt and that's my fault."

"Nah…" Tony was shocked that Gibbs blamed himself for what had happened.

"Don't interrupt me. You had no control over your actions when you attacked me. You begged me to help you stop. I couldn't. Neither one of us is to blame for that. It was a nightmare and both of us were trapped, in different ways but trapped none the less."

"But, I let myself be used…." Tony interrupted again.

"You were drugged, beaten and brainwashed. There was nothing you could have done to help yourself, just as there was no way for you to stop attacking me that night."

"But..."

"No more buts. Tony, I know deep down in the very core of my being that you would never hurt me or anyone else on the team. I know you would rather die first. That is why I forgive you. And more then that I … love you. Don't you understand yet, you're the son I've always dreamed of having."

"Damn it Jethro. I love you too. That's why this is so hard to get past. I hurt you. I attacked that nurse. I even used another nurse before ending up in your room ready to kill you. I don't know what you did to make those nurses' drop the charges. I don't know what you did to get the team to forgive and accept me. I just … I need to feel punished… I need you to rile at me, smack me across the back of my head or throw me off the team for a few weeks… anything to give me a chance to repent in some way. You can't just … love me like this …. I don't know how to deal with this… I grew up with punishment and having to repent and you're just letting me get off Scott free. I can't take it…" Tony was pacing the length of the room like a caged lion.

"Come here." Gibbs ordered after a moment.

Tony moved towards the bed and sat down. Gibbs lifted his hand and tapped it against the back of Tony's head, hard.

Tony stared at Gibbs, tears in both men's eyes.

"Feel better?" Gibbs' voice was gruff.

"Yeah." Tony half sobbed and half laughed. "Yeah. I needed that."

"Good, now I need something else." Gibbs said drawing Tony in to his arms and hugging him tightly.

Tony's hands reached around Gibbs to return the hug. All their pain, fear, doubt and anger dissipated the longer they held onto each other.

The light tap on the door pulled them out of the embrace.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, you?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs replied, before bidding the person knocking at the door to enter.

"I thought you could use a warm drink." Ducky said, handing each man a mug.

Gibbs took a sip and grimaced.

"Hot chocolate, Duck?" he questioned.

"Abby insisted it was exactly what you needed. Its hazel nut flavoured which if I'm not mistaken is you favourite, Anthony." Ducky said.

"Yeah, Hazel nut anything is my favourite." Tony smiled his eyes trouble free for the first time.

"I suggest we get you back to your room, Anthony. Both of you need your rest." Ducky said.

"Yeah, just give me a moment." Tony said.

Ducky nodded and left the room.

"Thanks, Gibbs." Tony said, his hand on Gibbs uninjured shoulder.

"Get to bed DiNozzo. We'll talk some more tomorrow." Gibbs said, the smile on his lips reaching his tired eyes.

"Goodnight, Boss." Tony said as he left the room.

**_oooOOOooo_**

**_Author's note:_**

_**That is it for this chapter.**_

_**Let me know your thoughts…**_

_**The next sees Tony and Gibbs working through their feelings and finally entering the basement…**_

_**So stay tuned.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi All,**_

_**This is it ... the last chapter!**_

_**It has been a wonderful ride writing this story. All your reviews and private messages have been very much appreciated. I love this story and am sad to see it come to an end... **_

_**So one last time ... please review and let me know you overall feelings about this story...**_

_**Thank you and stay tuned to my other stories... **_

_**ooooOOOoooo**_

A few days passed with the team taking turns to stay with Gibbs and Tony. Gibbs and Tony lapsed into a quiet, comfortable existence. Both had sessions with Dr Ashman at separate times and sometimes together.

A lot of Tony's childhood was revealed and he was forced to deal with it. Gibbs was also forced to deal with his feelings of failure regarding Shannon, Kelly, all his divorces and Tony. Sometimes it was difficult and sometimes easy. But throughout it, Gibbs made sure that Tony never doubted his love and respect and Tony never questioned Gibbs' affection, but accepted and revelled in it.

Today it seemed that Ashman and Ducky were on a mission. They had Tony and Gibbs sitting comfortably in the living room. Gibbs had a sponge ball in his hand and was flexing his injured shoulder muscles. The pain had intensified of late and that was good news as far as Ducky was concerned. Tony was allowed to keep his arm out of its sling for short periods of time too.

"Firstly, I must say that we are making real progress." Dr Ashman said.

"But?" Gibbs asked.

He knew what Ashman's was getting at and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"There is one more step that needs to be taken." Ashman said.

Tony looked from Ashman to Ducky. Ducky stood up and moved towards the basement door.

"No." Tony whispered.

"Anthony, Jethro, you need face this last obstacle. You can do it together or on your own." Ducky said.

Gibbs tried to calm his racing heart. He had not even looked in the direction of the basement since arriving home. He didn't want to go back down there. Then he looked at Tony and realised that he had to be strong and he had to initiate the action if Tony was ever going to get past this.

_And if you breakdown in front of him?_ Gibbs's mind prodded.

_I can't! _

"All you have to do today is open the door," Ashman said.

"Tomorrow you will open the door and step into basement. Each day you will venture further until you reach the bottom and face what happened there." Ducky said.

"We don't need to do that." Tony insisted, his voice trembling. "We are doing better now. We never have to face that. Never!"

Tony's fear spurred Gibbs' to life. He didn't want to end up having a panic attack and putting all they had achieved into jeopardy. He forced his breathing to ease up and released the sponge ball from his tight fist.

"Tony, we have to do this." He said.

He couldn't quiet hide the tension in his voice.

"No. I don't want to." Tony replied. "We don't have to do this now. We can wait."

"Tony, help me do this." Gibbs said.

"Boss?" Tony was stunned. Gibbs, the strongest men he knew was asking for his help.

"It has to be done and I'd be able to get through it with you at my side." Gibbs said.

"But, Boss."

"Please, Tony." Gibbs said his hand on Tony's forearm.

"Okay." Tony sighed placing his hand over Gibbs'. "Okay, let's do it."

Ducky and Ashman were touched by the exchange between Gibbs and Tony. Their love for each other was clear as day. Ducky knew that Gibbs was terrified. After all he had spent many a night helping Gibbs deal with the after effects of the nightmares that still plagued him. Strangely, Tony hadn't had nightmares. After accepting Gibbs' forgiveness Tony seemed to be settling down and even smiled occasionally.

But right now his face was pale, his hands shook and his eyes were haunted.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked, standing up.

Tony nodded. This was going to be tough, but they would do it together.

Ducky stepped out of the way as Gibbs moved forward, reaching his hand to the door knob of the basement door. Looking at Tony Gibbs whispered, "It will be okay."

Tony just nodded again.

He watched as Gibbs turned the knob halfway. When it seemed like Gibbs wasn't going to turn it further Tony placed his hand over Gibbs' and turned the knob the rest of the way. He gave the door a shove and let it fly open.

Both men stood still, each waiting for the other to take the first step. Gibbs was shaking now and Tony realised that he would have to take on the stronger role.

"I've got your back, Boss." Tony said as he took first one step and then another, pulling Gibbs onto the top step of the basement stairs.

Gibbs' breathing changed as he looked down at the basement. He expected to be assaulted by the smell of blood and bourbon. He expected the ground and rigging to be stained with his blood. He expected the bullwhip to be on the ground, threatening to swing through the air again.

Tony was similarly surprised. He expected to hear Gibbs's shouts of pain, his pleading voice begging Tony to stop, his sobs. Instead, there was a beautiful silence.

And the basement was spotlessly clean. The rigging of the boat was gone. Hell the entire skeleton of the boat was gone. There was new rigging lining a far wall. On the other side there was a couch, with colourful pillows scattered in it. Two throws covered the backrest of the couch. A plasma screen TV covered the wall a few feet in front of the couch. A DVD player lay below it and below that was a collection of over 40 DVD's.

"McGee?"

"Abby?"

Gibbs and Tony sighed simultaneously. Then they looked at each other and smiled. Their smiles turned to laugher. Then their laugher turned to tears.

"I'm so sorry Boss." Tony sobbed, hugging Gibbs tightly.

"Shhh." Gibbs replied, hugging Tony as they collapsed on the top step of the basement stairs.

They cried together for a long moment, each reliving the horror of the past and each accepting that it was truly over.

"Jethro, Anthony, are you okay?" Ducky asked as he and Ashman walked around them and came to stand in front of them.

Gibbs wiped his eyes as did Tony.

"Better." He said, looking at Tony.

"Yeah, better." Tony concurred.

**_ooooOOOoooo_**

Later that day, Gibbs and Tony fell asleep on the couch in the basement, a Magnum PI DVD playing softly in the background.

Abby, Ziva, Jenny, McGee and Ducky stood in front of them, various food items in their hands. Ziva put the pasta down and reached for the throw. She covered Tony, as Jenny covered Gibbs. Both man stirred but neither woke up. Ducky suggested the rest of the team head back upstairs to have supper.

As he turned to follow the team out he heard Tony murmur, "Love you, Gibbs... _Dad..."_

Gibbs sighed, "Me to... _Son... Me too_."

Ducky smiled, relieved because everything would be okay now.

**_The End..._**


End file.
